Ultimate Spiderman: LXG
by Prosp88
Summary: Goblin is back! And his new plan will change the course of history. Trapped in the 1930's without the aid of his team or SHIELD, so in order to save the world and return to his own time, Spiderman must lead a team of Legendary heroes. The Shadow, Swift Cloud, The Rocketeer, Green Hornet, The Phantom, El Zorro, welcome to the League. First fanfic. mild Spider/Tiger.
1. More heroes like me!

_**Ultimate Spiderman: L.X.G**_

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any related characters, Marvel, Disney, D.C.**

I**n short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**While I'm at it let me just clarify something. First of all The L.X.G of this story is not the same as the one owned by DC or the film of the same name, they are a collection of heroes that I'm fond of who aren't strictly part of either the D.C or Marvel universe, though I think they may own the rights to 1 or 2 of the characters (please correct me if I am wrong). I'm only using the L.X.G name because I like it and there's another reason that will be explained further on. Since I don't want to give away any spoilers, you won't find out who these heroes are unless you read on.**

**Chapter 1: More Heroes like me?**

**New York: 2013, Night**

_Spiderman is swinging though the skyline of Manhattan, when he suddenly turns to, well YOU._

_**Hey guys, it's is none other than your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, Now in case you're wondering, my regular writers are off right now so I've got this new guy with me. He's a little new so let's not hold that against...(BANG).**_

_From out of nowhere Spiderman crashes spread eagle and face first into the huge HD quality face of J Johan Jameson, just when he is ranting and raving about Spiderman's latest menacing deeds. He slowly peels off the screen and lands on the rooftop just below. _

_**Ouch, (sits up) hey newbie, watch were your sending me, it's bad enough, having to listen to blowhard Jameson without... (Takes a deep breath) no wait, I said we weren't going to be too hard and that's what I'm going to do. Let no one say that Spiderman doesn't keep his word.**_

_While Spiderman begins to rub his head, the head of Jameson disappears to show the current time. 7:16 p.m.._

**Spiderman:** Wait is that the time, awe man I'm late for shield training, AGAIN. I promised Fury I'd be on time today.

_**Don't look at me like that, things came up, you know what goes on in my average day. Beating down super villains before school, school, fighting super villains on my way home, homework, friends, kicking super villain but in the evening, night time patrol, the list is endless. That's the price you pay for having the amazing life that I have.**_

_Spiderman swings off just when Jameson appears to continue his never ending slander our hero._

_**Though sometimes I wonder if it is amazing, I mean thanks to J.J everyone thinks I'm a menace, my best friend Harry hates me because of what happened to his dad, Fury is always riding me about something and worse tomorrow is the day that uncle Ben... **_

_Spiderman lands on a stone gargoyle._

_**Sometimes it feels like Everyone's life is all well and good, but mine just keeps getting worse. Just look at my team, their great and all but over the last few months I've discovered that Iron Fist is a millionaire King of a mystical city, Nova has lived in space and has a team that loves him, Power man has reunited with his parents and White Tiger...**_

_He sighs and looks up to the Tri-carrier hovering above the city._

**Spiderman:** Ava... she's possibly the only one on the team who understands what I've been though. We've bonded ever since that business with Kraven, since we've told each other of our pasts and since the moment she hugged me I've been thinking a lot about...

_**Hey wait a minute, dude are you making me say this bit OUT LOUD? Not cool, I don't want anyone else to hear this, what if I was talking about something more... mature? What if someone was listening? **_

**Fury:** Spiderman, SPIDERMAN!

_Spiderman jumps out of his skin, falling off the gargoyle, but quickly web zip's back on top. He looks to his communicator. _

**Spiderman:** Fury? How long have you been their?

**Fury:** Only a few seconds, were you talking to yourself again?

**Spiderman: **Errs.

**Fury:** Doesn't matter; just get your butt over to the Tri-Carrier for training NOW! You're late, so there's a special training exercise with your name on it. NOW MOVE IT.

**Spiderman:** Sir! Yes sir!

_**Seriously a little appreciation would be nice; I use to tell myself that I didn't do this for fame or fortune but lately... **_

_Spiderman starts to run up to the top of the building he's on. _

_**It feels like I'm alone on this one, misunderstood, unappreciated and nobody seems to understand or care.**_

_At the very top of the building, Spiderman jumps and web shoots the Tri-Carrier, starting the long journey up._

**Spiderman:** I wish there were other heroes like me.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter. Be aware it's my first time writing. Anyway, feel free to leave some suggestions for improvements**

**Thanks**


	2. Cleaning up

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any related characters, Marvel, Disney, D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Chapter 2: Cleaning up.**

_In the SHIELD Tri-Carrier training room there are broken training droids and bits of webbing all over the place and the wall crawler is amongst it all with a pan and brush._

**_Oh hey guys, in case you're wondering, this is the result of a successful training exercise from me and my team mates. However since I was late for the eighth time this week, I've been landed with clean up duty. That's right your favourite web swinger has become a web sweeper (holds up the pan and brush) and if you think that's bad, Fury said if I'm late again I'll only get a tooth brush. But believe it or not it's not all bad._**

_White Tiger comes out from behind a pile of droids with a broom._

**White Tiger:** Once again web head I'm pushing a broom because of you.

**Spiderman:** Hey it's not my fault, you volunteered to help me. So why are you here?

**White Tiger:** Gives us a chance to talk.

**_Oh man, when Tiger wants to talk... it's never good._**

**Spiderman:** What about?

**White Tiger:** You know what's it about Pete, I'm really worried about you.

**_She's worried... about me?_**

**White Tiger:** You're letting your personal life interfere too much with Spiderman's duty. You've been late for weeks, slacking off in training, you head hasn't been in the fight and it's been affecting missions.

**Spiderman:** You know Tiger not everyone has it all easy, I'd thought you of all people would understand.

**White Tiger:** I do understand, that's why I'm telling you this.

**Spiderman:** Worried that I'm going to screw up!

**White Tiger:** I'm worried that you're going to get yourself KILLED!

_The two of them stood there staring at each other in silence for a few minutes... until._

**White Tiger:** Look Pete, there's something you should know. Fury hasn't been impressed with you lately, and THAT'S an understatement, I've over heard him talking to Coulson, he's thinking of making Nova the new team leader, even considered kicking you off the team.

**Spiderman:** WHAT! So that's what I get after everything I have done for Fury and SHIELD?

**White Tiger:** That's why I'm telling you this; I don't want you to leave, you can reach your full potential by staying here, become the Ultimate Spiderman, a true leader and besides you are so much more than my team mate, your my friend and...

_White Tiger freezes then turns away from Spiderman to continue sweeping up broken parts. Spiderman walks slowly towards White Tiger and places a hand on her shoulder._

**Spiderman:** Ava, I appreciate what you're doing for me and I can't thank you enough, but maybe it's time I do leave (Spiderman can feel White Tiger tensing up). I do still want to become Ultimate, but I don't know if I can if my life just stays the same around here.

_White Tiger turns to face him, a look of anger expressed in her face._

**White Tiger:** So that's it then? You're just going to turn your back on what you've done everything and everyone who believes in you.

**Spiderman:** Who here believes in me?

White Tiger: Fury, Coulson, Danny, Luke and Sam may have lost faith in you lately but I always believed in you.

_She drops the broom and turns to walk out of the training room. Just when she reaches the door, she stops to look over at Spiderman over her shoulder._

**White Tiger:** And I still do.

_Spiderman sits down on a broken droid._

**Spiderman:** Can this day get any worse?

_An alarm sounds and the room is filled with flashing red lights._

**Fury:** (over the intercom) Code red, repeat cold red, everyone report to their stations, Spiderman and the rest of the team report to the bridge immediately, double time people.

**_Seriously dude! Are you intentionally making my life hell?_**

**A/N: Second chapter up, feel free to leave some suggestions for improvements**

**Thanks**


	3. What Happened?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any related characters, Marvel, Disney, D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Just so you know I'm not going to be skipping over fight scenes in general , I just want to get though this scene quickly so I won't be doing a blow by blow account, but there should still be some action enough to entertain.**

**Chapter 3: What Happened?**

**Warehouse-2013-Day**

_Spiderman is lying on his back among rubble, with a loud ringing sound in his ears, his vision is blurry and he can smell an unpleasant copper taste in his mouth. Slowly he begins to sit up, every inch of his body aching with pain. He clutches his side; two of his ribs are broken._

**Spiderman:** What happened?

_He winces in pain as he struggles to remember previous events: Training aboard the Tri-carrier, talking with Ava, being summed to the bridge, but what for?_

**Spiderman:** Owe... my head.

**_Ok, what happened? Fury gave us our mission, someone was sighted, someone... dangerous, they had something in their possession, some kind of artefact and we were ordered to retrieve it._**

_The ringing in his head was starting to dampen, he could start to here noise's but couldn't make it out._

**_We arrived at our destination, some warehouse in New Jersey, That's right I said Jersey. Before we started to investigate, Captain Bucket head was trying to take charge by second guessing my order's by going in all guns blazing instead of recon like I said, both Powerman and Iron Fist soon followed him eagerly and after what sounded like a giant explosion, so did White Tiger and me._**

_The noise was getting louder and Spiderman's vision was starting to become clear. He could see a giant silhouette and a fast moving blur, the giant... thing, whoever it is was, was holding something, it was glowing... _

**_That's it! That's what we've been sent to recover. It had blasted Powerman off his feet with a single blast, and had knocked Nova out of the air with ease then when Iron Fist tried to counter attack; the creature used it to block every attack like they were nothing. Then when White Tiger and I tried to double them the creature, it encased itself in a dome of light, which exploded and knocked us back._**

_Something then landed next to Spiderman, but he was still too dazed to make out what it was. It was the size of baseball and he thought he could hear a noise from it but it could just be the ringing again. But then he heard it, so clearly and distinctly than before... laughter, a cold maniacal laugh that sent chills down his spine. It sounded familiar, too familiar for his likening. Spiderman looked back to the fight, for that's what it was, that noise, the sound of battle and with his sight returning he could make out that the fast blur was white and the giant creature was... _

**Spiderman:** GREEN!

_He could hear the other sound clearly now, it was a beeping noise, and that ringing sound he could hear was his trusted spidey sense. He looked down to find what looked like a..._

**Spiderman:** PUMKIN BOMB!

_With lightning fast agility, he web zipped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the explosion that burnt off some of his costume, exposing his bare back. He reached safety by landing on the beams above; from there he could get a clear view. Nova is lying face down, out cold, Powerman halfway inside a brick wall and Iron first, half buried under rubble. And in the centre of the chaos, stood none other than the Green Goblin, holding the artefact in one hand and in the other... _

**Spiderman:** TIGER!

**Goblin:** Ah Spiderman, I thought my little alarm clock would get you up.

**Spiderman:** Let her go Osborne!

**Goblin:** Gladly.

_Goblin raised his arm that was holding White Tiger buy her hair and flung her across the room. Spiderman leaped from the beams and in a single web swing, caught Wight Tiger in mid fight and landed safely on the ground._

**White Tiger:** Spidey...

**Spiderman:** Don't talk, save your strength, I'm here now.

**Goblin:** Awe, well isn't that sweet, the spider and the tiger. I would love to stay and watch your little tender moment, but I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule.

**Spiderman:** You're not going anywhere Goblin!

**Goblin:** I beg to differ, for now I have this...

_Holds up the artefact, a glowing wand_

**Goblin:** And this...

_Hold's up what looks like a vile of..._

**Spiderman:** Venom!

**Goblin:** Yes Spiderman, with these two in hand I will undertake a journey that will shake the very foundations of this world.

**Spiderman:** You already shake the foundations of this world every time I knock you on your butt.

**Goblin:** Amusing as always Spiderman, I shall miss your banter most of all.

_Goblin Raise's the wand and it begins to illuminate the entire warehouse. Spiderman dashes towards him as fast as he could, every bone and muscle in his body screaming in pain, he then leaps forward, grabbing the wand, trying to wrestle it out of the Goblins hand, but instead the wand breaks an half and falls to the ground._

**Goblin:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

**Spiderman:** GOBLIN!

**White Tiger:** PETER!

_And in a blinding flash of light, the two of them disappeared, leaving behind only a destroyed warehouse, an unconscious Nova, a badly injured Powerman and Iron Fist, and White Tiger, collapsing and sobbing at where he last stood._

**A/N: Third chapter up, Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave some suggestions for improvements**

**Thanks**


	4. Spiderman Gone?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any related characters, Marvel, Disney, D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: So listen guys thanks for your nice reviews, some of you have left suggestion and that has given me more ideas. Will I include these ideas? Sorry but you'd need to read on to find out.**

**Chapter 4: Spiderman Gone?**

**Warehouse-2013-Day**

_The warehouse is buzzing with activity; after the battle SHIELD agents had arrived to secure the area, lead by agent Coulson and a squad of medics. In no time Spiderman's team had been attended to and are back on their feet._

_Just as the team was about to finish giving their report to Coulson on the events that transpired, there was another flash of blinding light. As soon as everyone recovered they all noticed something different, lingering just above the spot where Spiderman and Green Goblin were last scene, was what looked like a crack of some kind, glowing. Slowly Coulson and the team moved towards it._

**Nova:** What is it?

**Coulson:** (Scanning the phenomena with a wrist device) it's generating chronal displacement inertia.

**Nova:** What is it?

**Iron Fist:** It's a rent in the space/time continuum.

**Nova:** What is it?

**White Tiger:** It's a singularity, a point in the universe where the normal laws of space and time don't apply.

**Nova:** So... What is it?

**Powerman:** It's a link to the past.

**Nova:** Oh... why didn't you just say?

_Powerman slaps Nova in the back of his head._

**Coulson:** We have to report this to Fury, everyone back to the Tri-carrier, let the lab boys handle this.

_As Coulson turns to leave, he is stopped in his tracks by White Tiger cutting in front of him._

**White Tiger:** What about Spiderman?

**Coulson: **I'm sorry Tiger, but there's nothing we can do, he's gone.

**White Tiger:** HE'S NOT GONE!

_Nova steps forward._

**Nova:** Tige...

_SMACK! In one swift movement, White Tiger raised her hand with her claws extended and slapped Nova so hard that his helmet spun round and is now facing backwards._

**White Tiger:** THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU'D LISTERN TO PETER IN THE FIRST PLACE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEND!

**Powerman:** We didn't make Peter do what he did.

**White Tiger:** (fighting back tears) YES YOU DID!... We all did, after the way everyone has treated him... after what I said to him... He was showing us what a true hero he was, unlike the rest of us, he sacrificed himself to save us, to save me.

_White Tiger turned away, tears streaming down her face._

**White Tiger:** And worse of all, I never even got the chance to say I love you.

_Everyone was in shock, Iron Fist walked up to White Tiger and placed his hand on her shoulder, and she thought that his hand felt so rough._

**Iron Fist:** He's in a better place now.

Warehouse-1932

_Spiderman groaned, he felt dizzy as he sat up and viewed his surroundings._

_**Hey guys, long time no see. I don't suppose any of you have any idea where I am? Last thing I remember I was fighting... wait I'M I DEAD?**_

**Cut away**

_Angel Spiderman and devil Spiderman are standing over a freshly dug grave with a tomb stone with the inscription "Spiderman: Dead but not forgotten"_

**Angel:** He was taken long before his time.

**Devil:** Yea... I'm off, maybe Deadpool could use us.

_He takes out a travelling suitcase, puts on a hat and disappears._

**Devil:** You coming?

_Angel sighs and suddenly does the same thing._

**Cut away ends**

_**Hey come back! I... wait a minute! I can't be dead; the writer wouldn't kill me off so soon would he? WOULD YOU?... You readers can't tell but he says he wouldn't. **_

**Spiderman:** So if I'm not dead then where am I? It kinda looks like the same warehouse I was in but it looks brand new, untouched.

_He got up off the ground, and nearly staggered over, still weak from his fight and the pain from his ribs starting to return, he begins to navigate his way through the warehouse. The place was stacked full of crates, so many that he got lost a few times._

**Spiderman:** Where's the exit around here, wait there's an open sky light.

_He aims his web shooters and web zips up and out onto the roof._

**Spiderman:** Dude! I don't... is this...? New York?

_He looks out onto the city, an unfamiliar city; all the buildings around him look different, not old and decrepit like before but newish, and from there design the whole area looks like it was from a different era._

**Spiderman:** Reminds me of that movie that Aunt May likes, Gangster Squad... hold on a sec!

_A gauge appears above his head with writing on it, the needle is pointing to "Thinking"._

**Spiderman:** I woke up in the same place, but it looks different?

_Needle points to "Getting there"._

**Spiderman:** The area looks different, like a whole new era?

_Needle points to "Almost There" _

**Spiderman**: Wait!

_Needle points to "Pennies dropping"_

**Spiderman:** Could I have...!

_Suddenly his spider sense kicks in, followed by a loud bang. Needle drops sharply, pointing at "Lost interest", and then disappearing in a wisp of smoke._

**Spiderman:** Was that a gunshot?

_Spiderman jumps off the roof and begins to web sling down to a nearby alleyway, he lands on a wall and then crawls along, following the sound of the gunshot. While getting closer he begins to hear voices. _

**Spiderman:** _They must be coming round that corner_.

_He drops down and leans in against the wall, moving closer to the wall edge and peeking round._

**Thug 1:** Is he dead Duke?

**Duke:** Johnny I just shot him in the head, he's not exactly goanna get off with just a headache.

**Thug 2:** Yea stupid.

**Johnny:** Skew you Max!

**Duke:** Both of you clam up! Dump the body in that dumpster there.

_Johnny and Max pick up the body and begin to drag it to the dumpster just across from Spiderman. He couldn't help but notice the clothes they were wearing, trench coats and hats that made them look like 30's gangsters._

**Spiderman:** _Just like the film._

_While moving a little closer, he trips over a glass bottle._

**Max:** What was that?

**Duke:** Just dump the body or you'll be keeping him company.

**Max: **I can't believe you just shot a cop Duke.

_Johnny and Max lift up the lid and drop the body of the dead cop in it._

**Johnny:** There we go (looks round to see that Duke is gone), Hey Duke where'd you go?

_Spiderman peers out to see a bit more when suddenly_.

**Spiderman:** _Spidey sense!_

_WHACK! Something hard hits him on the back of the head and knocks him out cold._

**Duke:** looks like we got ourselves a witness boys, Johnny bring the car round, let's get sleeping beauty here fitted for some concrete slippers.

**A/N: Forth chapter up, Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave some suggestions for improvements**

**Thanks**


	5. The Weed of Crime

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any related characters, Marvel, Disney, D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Aright guys my first hero is about to be introduced, I'm already looking forward to it. Oh and _Silentman87_ and _Lantinoheat151_, you've given me some great ideas to work with and I may put them to good use. However I'll need to do some research first so the next chapter will take a few more days while I'm doing this. until then...enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: The Weed of Crime**

**Brooklyn Bridge: 1932, Night**

_A car is being driven along the Brooklyn Bridge at night; the road lamps are barely providing any light through the light fog that has engulf the bridge. The car begins to pull over, stopping half way along the bridge. The doors open, Duke, Johnny and Max get out. Duke walks across to the railing and peers over the side, to look down onto the river far below._

**Duke:** Get him Johnny.

_Johnny walks over to the car._

**Johnny:** Max! Ok let's get this over with.

_Max opens the door and with Johnny's help, carries out an unconscious Spiderman, his outfit pretty much torn to shreds, barely holding together and his feet encased in a block of cement._

**Duke:** Is it dry?

_Johnny takes out a knife from his coat and runs it across the block._

**Johnny:** it's perfect Duke.

**Duke:** Alright, bring him to the rail.

_They start dragging Spiderman towards the rail, as they do so there is a quiet groaning noise coming from Spiderman._

**Max:** Hey I think he's waking up.

**Spiderman:** (Barely conscious) ugh, wha...? wha...?

**Duke:** (chuckles) hold up.

_They put Spiderman down next to the railing and hold him up._

**Duke:** You got something to say? Sorry, have to speak up.

_Spiderman's was in no condition to save himself, he was too weak from his battle with the Green Goblin, he was in immense pain and his mind was fuzzy, but one image kept going though his mind at that moment, the image of Ava hugging him that night. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him because he swore he could smell her scent from when she hugged him._

**Spiderman:** Av... Ava.

**Johnny:** Awe, looks like someone's saying good bye.

**Duke:** Sorry pal, looks like you picked the wrong ally to look down... Dump him.

_Johnny and Max start to tip Spiderman over the side. _

**Max:** I hate heavy lifting.

**Spiderman:** ...no.

_Then suddenly, from out of the darkness, a cold, echoy, maniacal laughter shatters the silence._

**?:** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

**Johnny:** What the Christ was that?

**Duke:** WHOS THERE?

_The laughter continues getting louder, but there's no one in sight; the bridge is deserted, except for Spiderman and three terrified Gangsters. Duke takes out his gun and walks into the middle of the road. _

**?:** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

**Duke:** Show yourself fella!

**?:** You murdered a policeman... Duke!

**Max:** Who said that? Duke, who said that?

**Duke:** Shut up!

**?:** The weed of crime bears bitter fruit.

**Max:** I don't like this, this sinks. Let's get the hell out of here!

**Duke:** Shut your hole Max

_Duke begins spinning round franticly, looking everywhere for the source of the voice._

**?:** Did you think you could get away with it?

**Johnny:** Come on Duke!

**?:** Did you think I wouldn't Know?

_Duke could swear that that last statement was whispered to him, right in his ear. The voice begins to laugh loudly yet again, so Duke starts firing his gun in every direction, into the mist that was beginning to surround them, the laughter never ceasing for a single moment and getting louder and louder. When he ran out of bullets, Duke runs over to the car, opens the trunk and gets out a Tommy gun and begins to open fire wildly in every direction, firing along down the foot path, over the side of the bridge and finally at the car itself, unaware that the other two men had taken cover behind it to avoid his frantic shooting spree, while Spiderman fell to one side without their support. The laughing had already stopped; Duke had at last run out of ammo. All was silent again._

**Duke:** HA!

**Johnny:** Duke... I think you got him.

**Duke:** Your damh right I...

_All of a sudden, Duke felt like there was a presents behind him, he turned to see no one there then, WHACK, something punched him so hard it knocked him to the ground. He staggers back up._

**?:** You committed murder Duke. Now you're going to confess to it.

**Duke:** Like hell I will!

**?:** You will Duke, because if you don't... I'll be there.

_Something grabs Duke by the collar, drags him to the railing and picks him up off the ground. He's held like this, hovering just off the ground before being flung over to the other side of the road._

**?:** I'll be there, around every corner, in every empty room, as inevitable as your guilty conscience.

**Duke:** YOU DON'T SCARE ME! YOU SON OF A...

_WHACK! Something punched him again, and again and again, laughing as this happens._

**?:** You will go to the 8th precinct house on 2nd avenue and surrender yourself, and you will do it NOW!

_Duke is lifted off his feet and is being dangled upside down over the side of the bridge, with something holding his foot._

**Duke:** ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I CONFESS! I CONFESS I'LL DO IT, OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, I'LL CONFESS, PLEASE I DONT WANT TO DIE!

_At that moment he is flung up and over, screaming and landing straight though the front windscreen of the bullet ridden car with a loud SMASH. The other two gangsters, who were too petrified to move up until now, turn tail and fled down the bridge. They stop when they hear the maniacal laughter again and that's when they also noticed that even though there were only two of them, there were THREE shadows on the road, they watched the extra shadow grow take shape and very slowly they turn around to see their tormenter._

_A lone figure, standing off in the distance, he is wearing__ a huge, red-lined black cloak, a long, red mouth-and-chin scarf, a black, double-breasted__trench coat, and a wide-brimmed, black__slouch hat__. But the most distinct feature was his eyes... eyes that looked like they could pierce into your very soul. At least that's what the gangsters thought, so much so that they just looked at each other and then fled._

_The figure began to move towards Spiderman lying down on the foot path, stopping just in front of him. Still weak, Spiderman raises his head to see the figures silhouette, just as he flings open his cape the reveal a pair__ of custom Browning .45-caliber semi-automatic__ pistols in holsters strapped to each side of his body. In one swift movement he takes them out and points them at Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** Huh!

_The figure slowly aim's his guns downwards on Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** Wait! (Closing his eye's)

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _

_Spiderman opens his eyes, realising he's not dead he looks down to see that the cement block that encased his feet are now in pieces, looking back up at the lone figure as he holster his weapons then he leans down , offering Spiderman his hand. As Spiderman gets to his feet, from out of the mist, a car appears and stops just in front of them. While being helped into the car, Spiderman notices that it's a New York taxi._

**?:** Drive.

**Driver:** He doesn't look so good boss.

**?:** He needs medical attention, To the Sanctum.

_The taxi drives off down the bridge and towards the city. _

**Driver:** So boss, what's this guy's story?

**?:** His name is Peter Parker, a student at Midtown high school here in New York, an agent of SHEILD but he's better known as Spiderman.

_Though barely able to keep conscious, Spiderman's eyes are wide with surprise._

**Driver:** SHEILD? Spiderman?

**?: **Just focus on getting to the Sanctum.

**Driver:** Right boss.

**Spiderman: **How... do you know so much? How... do you know... who I am?

_The dark, cloaked man turns to face him, and then starts laughing his maniacal laugh._

**?:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... _**The Shadow**_ knows.

_The cab speeds off into the night, The Shadows laughter can still be heard._

**A/N: That's right readers. The first hero is one of my personal favourites, THE SHADOW. The first of many to help the wall crawler on his adventure**

**Thanks**


	6. Catch up at The Sanctum

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Just one thing guys, I'm wanting to put a book cover on this but all the images i want to use, i don't own or have permission to use, anyone got any advice?**

**Latinoheat151, hope you're not disappointed. enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Catch up at The Sanctum**

**The Sanctum-1932-a few days later**

_Spiderman is standing alone in the dark, with a single spotlight shining down on him, he is wearing a full red and blue coloured NFL uniform with the Avenger's __A __logo on his back._

**_What the...? Would any of you readers out there care to explain why I'm wearing this?_**

_There is a blinding flash, revealing that he is standing in a busy football stadium, the stand's are full of supporters wearing red and blue shirts "I LUV SPIDERMAN" t-shirts, foam fingers with "SPIDERMAN No1" and banners with messages of support of the web slinger. The shouts and cheers are deafening with their constant chanting of "SPIDERMAN! SPIDERMAN!"_

**Crazy fan 1:** WE LOVE SPIDEY!

**Crazy fan 2:** YOU'RE THE MAN, Spiderman!

**Spiderman:** Wow! I'm in heaven, Wait does THIS mean I'm dead?

_Spiderman catches a ball, he looks over to see who threw it, and it's none other than Captain America._

**Capt. America:** GO LONG!

**_Obviously Prosp88 has no idea how to play football, but hey when in heaven._**

_Spiderman takes the ball and runs to the field goal._

**J Joana Jameson:** And he's off, dodging the Frightful Four left and right with little to no effort, he's amazing. Now he's leaping over Doctor Doom like he isn't even there, now he passes the ball to Stark, back to Spiderman, to Thor, Spiderman. Now he's going for the touchdown, wait The Wrecking Crew is in this way... and Spiderman slides under them with ease, I take back everything I said about him. And... TOUCHDOWN!

_The whole stadium explodes in cheers, Spiderman is lifted up by the other heroes, his teammates among them, and White Tiger reaches up and pulls him into a kiss, Spiderman returns it only to realise..._

_Spiderman wakes up noticing that he's sucking his thump. He sits straight up._

**_DUDE! Would you stop messing with me... it was just getting to the good part. Though I should have known it was just a dream... Nova was there. But awesome super bowl winning, fan admiration, girl kissing dreams aside. _**

**Peter:** Where am I?

_He starts to take in his surroundings; he appears to be in a small bedroom, if you could call it that, the room only contains a double bed, a night stand and a closet; he gets up out of the bed only now noticing that he's got a robe on, moves towards the door, opens it and leaves._

_He steps into a large dimly lit Octagon shaped hall, with different rooms on all sides, some with doors some without, there's bookshelves all round the walls and a huge spiralling staircase in the centre of the hall heading up._

**Peter:** _Must be underground_.

**?:** _Excellent observation_

_Peter nearly jumps out of his skin._

**Peter:** Who? What? How did you?

**?:** _For a teenager with genius level intellect... you're not too bright._

**Peter:** You're in my thoughts. Where are you?

**?_:_**_ Follow the voice in your head._

**Peter:** Wouldn't be the first time.

_Peter moves round the room_

**?:** _Getting Warmer._

_He stops in front of a door._

**?:** _Much warmer._

_Peter steps forward and opens the door, revealing a long room filled with giant computers on all sides, the sorts of computers that you see in those old WW2 movies, and at the opposite end of the room, peter could see a man sitting at a large desk with microphones and what looked like a Ham radio sitting on top, only the radio had flashing blue lights around the face of it, and at the centre of it was a tiny screen with a man's face in it._

**Man:** Our agent in the 28th Precinct, reports police investigation of murder at a carnival on Coney Island.

**Lamont:** Murder?

**Man:** Agent advises inquiry.

**Lamont:** Understood.

_Shadow switches off the machine and turns to face Peter. _

**Lamont: **Hot.

_Peter stares at the man, he seems to be in his late twenties, Caucasian, black hair and wearing a grey suit, red tie and a black overcoat. But the strangest thing was his face, it was different, the hero who saved him last night, tough he was wearing a scarf to conceal his features, had to have been 20 years older at least._

**Peter:** _and the voice, the voice is different, lighter._

**Lamont:** The scarf I wear is only a distraction; using my powers I can conjure a "fake face" that people can see and alter my voice to conceal my true Identity, Lamont Cranston. Only fair since I know your real name Peter.

**Peter:** You read my mind again.

**Lamont:** (chuckles) didn't have to that time; you haven't stopped staring at my face with those wide eyes.

_**Chibi Spiderman walks by and slap's Peter behind the head**_

_**Chibi: and it's about time I made an appearance took you long enough.**_

_**He web swings away. **_

**Lamont:** What was that?

**Peter:** Oh that was my... wait you saw that?

**Lamont:** It was in your head was it not?

**_Remind me never to play poker with this guy, and talk about a poker face._**

**_You wouldn't stand a chance._**

**Peter:** Dude, stop doing that, your reminding me of Deadpool.

**Lamont:** Deadpool?

**Peter:** Don't ask. Look thank you for saving my life and all but where are we?

**Lamont:** You're standing in my Sanctum, my headquarters in New York City. And before you ask, the year is 1932.

_Peter looks at him in astonishment._

**Lamont:** Yes I know that you're from a different time, your speech and mannerisms are evident enough without having to read your mind also.

**Peter:** Do you also know why I'm here.

_Shadow offers Peter a seat next to him._

**Lamont:** Tell me about this Goblin.

_So Peter sits down and tells him everything, the origin of the Goblin, his past fights with him, his last encounter with him, saving his teammate, breaking the artefact, waking up in the warehouse and meeting those three gangsters. _

**Peter:** And that's everything.

**Lamont:** I see.

_Shadow is in deep thought, Peter couldn't resist._

**Peter:** What is it?

**Lamont:** I just received a report from one of my agents; there was a murder at a carnival at Coney Island last night.

**Peter:** And?

**Lamont:** And recently Coney Island has seen an increase in criminal activity over the last month, my agents has been informing me of rumours of a criminal ring operating out of the carnival there.

**Peter:** So?

**Lamont:** So I sent one of my agents to infiltrate this place and he reports that the criminals there answer to a new boss calling himself Osborne.

**Peter:** Wait they can't be the same guy. Goblin couldn't have gotten here before me.

**Lamont:** The Laws of space and time are a fickle thing. But if this Goblin character is as dangerous as you make him out, it's worth Investigating.

**Peter:** You're not going alone.

**Lamont:** I can take care of myself, kid. You need to rest up.

**Peter:** I'm fine, and besides if this is the Goblin, you're going to need some help. I told you how he took down my team, and it's my responsibility to take him down.

_Shadow gets up, moves past Peter and heads to the door._

**Lamont:** Well you're not going to do much dressed like that. The suit I found you in is in pieces, so I had my tailor make a new own for you. It should do the job and held you blend in more. So get ready, we leave at midnight.

_Shadow chuckles to himself then leaves the room._

**_What does he mean by "blend in"?_**

_A few minutes later, Peter is back in the bedroom and opens up the closet, seeing only some suits, a black trench coat and a hat, he looks down to see a box at the bottom with a spider emblem on it. Peter picks it up, place's it on the bed and opens it._

**Peter:** You've got to be kidding me.

**Carnival- Coney Island- Night time**

_The Shadow is in full costume and is standing on the rooftop of a building looking out onto the rundown looking carnival._

**Shadow:** (Echoy voice) Are you ready for this?

_Something lands behind him, then Spiderman steps out from the shadows; he is wearing a__black mask with goggles, gloves, a vest with the same spider emblem on the box now on his the back and black trench coat._

**Spiderman:** Let's do it.

**A/N: that's right everyone, it's the Spiderman Noir outfit, checkout _Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions_ to get the idea. Ok guys listen up, I'll be working very hard over the next few days so don't expect a new chapter till about next week. Until then if you have any more suggestions please let me know.**

**Thanks**


	7. Shadows and Spiders

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Chapter 7: Shadows and Spiders**

**Coney Island Carnival-1932-night**

_In the downpour of rain, the carnival looks old, decrepit and abandoned, the rides and attractions show signs of decay due to lake of maintenance is Spiderman is perching on top of an old coconut shack, looking over at two goons holding rifles at the entrance._

_**The names Peter Parker and I'm your new and improved, friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, Noir style. The reason for that is that a few days ago, my team and I had a showdown with the Goblin, and after breaking some magical do icky, found myself still in New York, but in 1932. For the most part I've been wishing that I paid my attention in history class, so maybe I would know more about my trusted new sidekick.**_

_The two goons are casually standing about, looking bored, when suddenly they notice what looks like footsteps in the rain, walking towards them. Looking at them in confusion, one of the goon's rifles is yanked from his hands as if someone grabbed snatched it and smacked him in the head and hit the other one in the face with the butt. Both fell unconscious, as the Shadow reappear. _

_**This guy is Lamont Cranston aka The Shadow; he saved my butt when I first got here. He has the ability to quote "cloud men's minds" Unquote, not entirely sure what that means, but he has a wicked amount of powers. He can turn invisible, hides his face so no need for a mask, read minds and... actually that's all I've seen but I can't wait to find out. And with his help, we've located what might be the Goblins hideout, so me and Shadow are here to investigate, old school. **_

**Shadow:** Spiderman, get down here.

_In a flash Spiderman web slung his way towards the Shadow, landing right next to him._

**Spiderman:** Nicely down, Up High!

_He raises his hand up, the Shadow just stares at him. Spiderman slowly lowers his hand._

_**Why are so many people against the high five? **_

**Shadow:** Focus Spiderman!

**Spiderman:** Fine.

**Shadow:** My agent informs me that there could be as many as fifty men around here, all armed, so unless you want to end up full of hole,

_Spiderman imagines himself drinking a carton of milk, only to have the contents leak out of the many tiny holes in his body. _

**Shadow: **You better remain unseen, be patient and listen to the guards and if need be take them out from the shadows.

**Spiderman:** You enjoyed saying that didn't you?

**Shadow:** I'll go west, you go east. We'll meet in the middle.

**Spiderman:** Alight! Metal Gear Style.

_The Shadow turned invisible and headed off to the Westside of the carnival as Spiderman headed to the eastside._

_A few minutes later, Spiderman sighted a group of guards next to a merry-go round, he web zipped his way past the stands while avoiding the guards notice, and positioned himself right on top of them._

**Guard 1:** So what are we doing here?

**Guard 2:** For God's sake Mackie, don't you listen? The boss said we need to keep watch, in case someone comes snooping around.

**Guard 1:** Who'd want to come to this dump? And what's the boss got to be nervous about? He's a big green...

**Guard 2:** Hasn't anyone told you that you ask too many questions. Just shut up and take charge.

**Guard 3:** I'd tell you, I'd rather be out here than inside with those freaks.

**Guard 1:** I know what you mean, there's one guy I've seen that looks like a bird and another with the weirdest face.

**Guard 3:** You mean the one with the flat top, like something fell on it.

**Guard 1:** No the other guy.

**Guard 2: **Will the two of you knock it off! They might be listening.

**Guard:** Please there aint no one here.

**Spiderman:** _Showtime_.

_Spiderman ensnared a guard with his webbing and pulled him up on to the merry-go round._

**Guard 3: **what the...?

_The two guards pointed their guns in the air, and then suddenly, two web shots came out of nowhere and covered the gun barrels. Spiderman drop down and split kicked them both in the face knocking them out._

_A minute later, the three guards are tied up with webbing covering two of the guard's mouths._

**Guard 1:** Who...who are you?

_His mouth was then web shut and Spiderman punches him._

**Spiderman:** I'm Spiderman.

_He swings away._

_Ten minutes later, Spiderman has found his way to the very centre of the park, avoiding detection in the process, and comes across a large group of guards knocked unconscious, and a few more, throwing there fist about in the thin air. As they get knocked down, Spiderman notices a lone guard, hiding behind crates._

**Spiderman:** Well being Spiderman, I'm use to left over's.

_He sneaks his way round to the guard, and drops out behind him, the guard turns and sees him._

**Guard:** Wait!

_As Spiderman throws his punch, he stops just before he hits the guard._

**Spiderman:** Hey...hey I can't move?

_The Shadow appears right next to the guard._

**Shadow:** He's one of mine.

**Spiderman:** Wait Shadow, are you doing this.

**Shadow:** Yes, one of my many talents.

_Suddenly Spiderman can move again and relaxes_

**Spiderman:** Warn a Spider next time would you. What do you mean one of yours?

**Shadow:** One of my agents. Report Cliff.

**Cliff:** Right, there's something big going on here boss, this place is like a recruitment centre, new guys showing up every day. And the big boss has this new crew together, real load of freaks, like sideshow kind, they keep the guys in line and kills those who question them.

**Shadow:** haven't come across that many guards here, where's the rest?

**Cliff:** Don't know, there getting sent elsewhere, abroad I think. I tell you boss, since this Osborne guy showed up, I've never seen an operation this big.

**Spiderman:** Osborne? What does he look like?

**Cliff:** Don't know, haven't seen him around, but from what I've heard everyone is scared of him, even the sideshows. All I know that he's massive, and so ugly that most of the guys have a name for him...Goblin.

**Spiderman:** That's him! Where is he?

**Cliff:** I told you he ain't here. But most of the activity in this place is over at the funhouse, over that way.

**Shadow:** Good work Cliff, return home and await further instructions.

**Cliff:** Right boss, hey boss what's with the new guy? Thought you worked alone?

**Shadow:** He's_ MY_ sidekick.

**Spiderman:** Hey!

**Shadow:** That's right, I heard you before. Get going Cliff.

_Cliff runs off leaving the two heroes._

**Spiderman:** So it is Goblin, but what is he up to?

**Shadow:** Time to visit the Funhouse.

**A/N: What mystery and mayhem will our heroes face at the funhouse? Hope this chapter turned out well. Feel free to leave comments.**

**Thanks**


	8. Sideshow Showdown!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Sorry for the delay guys got caught up at work. Just so you know I've planned out the next few chapters so they should be up soon. Well you have all been patient so here it is the next hero; just so you know this hero is part of marvel universe, but also this character is a little unknown to me, don't know that much about'em. I've done some research and have put some creative impute on this one, so I don't want to hear any complaints about being out of character or anything ok! **

**So enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: Sideshow Showdown! **

**Inside the Funhouse-1932-night**

_The funhouse at the far end of the carnival is the oldest and largest building there. The main entrance hall is a hall of mirrors, it's dark and damp, some evidence of flooding, and is lit only by the colourful light bulbs hanging around the mirrors. Three guards are walking down the hallway, then suddenly the one who was falling behind the other two was yanked swiftly into the darkness by webbing, the remaining two continued down the hall, they didn't seem to notice._

**Guard 1:** Did you hear something?

**Guard 2:** Just the sound of you being an idiot.

**Guard 1:** Oh.

_They reach the end of the hall way and just as they are about to walk through the double doors, they fling open, each door hitting a guard, knocking them out._

_The Shadow appears, standing over them._

**Shadow:** I'll get that.

_Spiderman emerges from the darkness _

**Spiderman:** Dude, we really got to work on your sense of humour.

**Shadow:** Do I look like I should have one?

**Spiderman:** Everyone should have one. My greatest weapon at times is my irresistible comedic banter, makes the bad guys angry and loses their focus.

**Shadow:** The more you waste time thinking of quick one liners, is less time you spend thinking about the fight. Always keep you objectives in sight.

**Spiderman:** That's just what Fury says, and Coulson, and Cap, and Iron man...

_**Ok maybe he does have a point, but I wouldn't be the Spiderman you all know and love if I was anything else, and besides someone needs to get the Shadow to lighten up... See what I did there.**_

_**I'll have to stop you there.**_

**Spiderman:** Why?

**Shadow:**... No reason, I just have to stop you there.

**Spiderman:** Hey!

**Shadow:** We need to search this place, from top to bottom. And use stealth, we don't want them spooked...yet.

_Spiderman and The Shadow split up and started to explore everywhere in the fun house, avoiding detection most of the time and taking down the odd guard. Eventually they found themselves in a large room filled with maps on the wall, chalkboards with complicated equations on them and laboratory equipment._

**Spiderman:** This looks important.

**Shadow:** Your spider powers are second only to your powers of observation.

**Spiderman:** You're getting better, but go easy ok. Let's look around.

_They both start to take a look around, examining the maps and equations on the walls._

**Spiderman:** This looks like a map of Mexico; I wonder what all the X's refer to?

**Shadow:** Interesting, I've never seen anything like this before. It's as if the Goblin is trying to combine sorcery with a scientific formula.

_Spiderman walks over to the shadow and examines the board._

**Spiderman:** That's not just any formula; it's the formula for... _**Venom.**_

**Shadow:** Venom?

**Spiderman:** Bad stuff, very bad stuff.

_Shadow begins to examine the lab equipment, he notices something on the table and picks it up, it looks like a large coin._

**Spiderman:** What's that you got?

**Shadow: **Don't know.

**Spiderman:** Wait! The Shadow doesn't...

**Shadow: **Do not finish that sentence. (The coin starts glowing) I think we've learned all we can here, let's go!

_They take notes on what they found; the coin included, and starts to make their way out of the fun house. They reach a large Circular room with a balcony all round at the top, filled with what look like wax statures of cowboys, gangsters etc. Spiderman begins to examine some of them._

**Spiderman:** Man, these statues are ugly, guess Goblin feels at home here. I mean they look so fake too.

**Shadow:** You know you talk too much right?

**Spiderman:** Dude, check this one out. Looks like something heavy landed on this mobster

_He examines a model of a large gangster in a dark blue pin stripe suit, holding a Tommy gun in each hand._

**Spiderman:** its head is all squished. So what's you name big guy? _The Flat Topper_? _Flat Costello_? _Ow Capowned_?

**?:** Try Hammerhead punk!

**Spiderman:** Hammerhead? That's actually not too...

_**The statue just spoke didn't it.**_

_Spiderman jumps out the way, just as Hammerhead smashes the ground where Spiderman was standing._

**Hammerhead:** Looks like we got ourselves a pest problem, boys!

_From out of nowhere, dozens of sharpshooters appear from the high balcony and begin to open fire downwards amounts the wax models. Using his spider sense, Spiderman doges the automatic fire and uses the models as cover, they are blown into pieces._

**Spiderman: **Shadow take cover!... Shadow?... Shadow? Where'd he go?

**Hammerhead:** Hold Fire!

_Gun fire stops._

**Hammerhead: **Come out! Come out little bug, we promise that we want hurt ya.

**Spiderman:** Has that ever worked before?

**Hammerhead:** Hahahahaha! Nope. Wait wasn't there another one of these?

**Shadow:** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Hammerhead:** What the?

**Shadow:** This place is filled with Shadows, Shadows that conceals men's fears.

**Hammerhead: **Come out and fight!

**Shadow:** And what men fears most is what they cannot see!

**Hammerhead: **let's see about that, OX!

_Suddenly the Lights turn on; illuminating the room._

**Hammerhead:** Let's see you hide in this

_Hammerhead looks round to room; he notices a shadow on o the wall._

**Hammerhead: **There you are! VULTURE!

_A small, thin, deformed man leads from the balcony above; his face is old and wrinkly with a long beak shaped nose. He throws two small knives and they land at each of the shadows shoulders, it struggles, The Shadow is pinned._

**Vulture:** Ha! Bull's-eye.

_He grins to show his sharpened teeth._

**Hammerhead:** Now that we got your attention. It's time we had ourselves a chat. Come out quietly, with your hands up or I'll have my boys use your friend for their target practice. Truth is I don't really care about your friend; it's you the Goblin wants, Bug eyes.

**Spiderman:** Then why doesn't Mr Tall, green and ugly come himself?

**Hammerhead:** The Boss told us to watch out for some kid with a spider thing going on, while he's away. He's got something big planned and he doesn't want you in the way. Now my boy here is gonna count to 10 and if you're not out here, well you can guess. OX!

**Ox:** 1...2...3...4... Eh what comes after that boss?

**Hammerhead:** For crying out loud!

_**I have to do something, if not then Shadow will next be seen wearing a wooden overcoat... Oh my god... I sound like a gangster... how you like that, I've gone native. **_

**Ox:** 6...7...6.

**Hammerhead:** Where'd you learn to count 8! Next is 8!

**Spiderman:** _He should have got to 20 by now. Can't do much with those goons above, they'll gun me down if I move, maybe if... wait!_

_Spiderman is staring up at the end of the balcony, he notices a goon that stands out from the rest. This goon is smaller than the rest; his coat looks like it's far too big for him, like a kid. The lower half of his face is covered by a scarf and unlike his fellows; he is wearing a brown cowboy hat. This goon is looking straight at Spiderman down the sight of a rifle, he winks at him._

_**That goon just winked at me didn't he.**_

**Ox:** 9...12.

**Hammerhead:** Forget it, KILL EM BOTH!

_As the goons aim their weapons down at The Shadow. The small goon shoots out the lights covering The Shadow, concealing him in darkness again, at the same time Spiderman web shoots a few wax statures and tosses them in front of where The Shadow was. _

_As they take the incoming fire, the small goon drops his rifle and takes out two revolvers and begins to open fire on the goons, and in what seemed like only a second, killed all of them in one swift horizontal motion._

_While on the ground, The Shadow emerges without his cloak on and his pistols drawn, he open fires on Hammerhead and Vulture, Hammerhead returns fire and Vulture leaps up to the small goon, he takes him by surprise and grabs the goon by the neck and dangles him over the edge. Spiderman web zips up and kicks Vulture, causing him to drop the goon. Spiderman dives down and catches the goon._

**Spiderman:** Got you!

_As he places the goon on the ground, Vulture jumps on top of him, they roll to the side and Vulture pins Spiderman._

**Vulture:** Chomp! Chomp!

_Vulture tries to bite Spiderman, but Spiderman moves his head at the last minute, then kicks Vulture off him with such force that he flies out of the window at the far end of the room._

**Meanwhile,** Shadow is having a one on one gun fight with Hammerhead, all of a sudden he runs out of ammo.

**Shadow:** Great.

**Hammerhead:** Ha! You've had your 16, now have my 60!

_Hammerhead opens fire at The Shadow, Shadow doges in and out behind the statues while Hammerhead line of fire follows him. Then from now were, two web lines stick to his two Tommy guns and are flung out of his hands._

**Spiderman:** Didn't anyone tell you that guns are dangerous?

**Hammerhead:** I don't need them to finish you off.

_Hammerhead sees The Shadow, unarmed and defenceless, he lowers is head and charges at him._

**Spiderman:** Shadow watch out!

_Hammerhead makes contact with The Shadow, only to pass right though him and smashes his way through the wall and outside. The Shadow comes out from behind a corner._

**Shadow:** Little hard headed don't you think?

**Spiderman:** Tell you what? I'll make the jokes, though getting better.

_Spiderman jumps down and runs out of the huge gap in the wall. When outside he sees what looks like a car speeding away, crashing through the gates and off into the night. As Spiderman stares on, The Shadow appears next to him._

**Spiderman:** This is a lot bigger than we thought.

**Shadow:** Where going to need some help. Come on lets go check on our new friend.

_Back inside, the goon gets up slowly and looks at the chaos round about. The goon turns round only to have both The Shadow and Spiderman standing right up at the goon._

**Spiderman:** Thanks for the assist dude, if you weren't there things may have turned messy... well messier. So what do we call you?

_The goon takes off the large coat and scarf to reveal that not only he's Native American, that he has long hair or a slim build but he's also a..._

**Spiderman:** GIRL!

**Shadow:** What is it with you and the obvious?

**?:** Yes I'm a girl... and you can call me _**Swift Cloud**_.

**A/N: well here she is, and thank you Silentman87 for the idea, truth was I wanted to include a female member when I first thought of this story, but couldn't think of a suitable candidate that fitted my criteria. So the LXG will be starting to come together other the next few chapters. Leave comments and suggestions if you'd like.**

**Thanks **


	9. The Shadow Network

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Sorry this chapter took a while guys, got caught up at work, and I ended up re-writing bits of this chapter. Hope it turns out well.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9: The Shadow Network. **

**New York-1932-the next day**

_**Hey guys, it's your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman here, enjoying a nice relaxing cab ride, not wearing my mask, in 1930's New York. Now you may be wondering how I got from a carnival at Coney Island to a cab ride in New York? Well it's simple really... Lazy writing! **_

_The cab starts to swerve from side to side._

_**Hey Dude what are you doing? Ok! Ok! Sorry.**_

_The cab straitens out._

_**I had no idea the writer could do that? What I meant to say is that after the fight at the carnival, I meet a new friend called Swift Cloud. Now apparently, she followed me and Shadow, knocked out one of the guards and took his place, but apart from that I still don't know why she was there or much about her. After the fight, we were all tired so we got some shut eye, then this morning Shadow gave me a mission. When I say gave me, I meant he left a note with instructions on it, so as Shadow is elsewhere, I'm meeting with one of his agents right now, while Swift Cloud is back at the Sanctum, studying those maps we found. **_

**Peter:** So dude, how much further is this place?

**Driver:** Not far now, and don't call me dude. Names Moses Shrevnitz, but you can call me Shrewy.

**Peter:** Ok Shrewy, so tell me why a cabbie, like yourself is in involved with a masked vigilante like Shadow?

**Shrewy:** I owe him my life, just like you. You see when the boss saves a person; he sometimes recruits those who might be useful to him, as agents for what he calls his Shadow Network.

**Peter:** How many are in this Shadow Network?

**Shrewy:** Only the boss knows that, though I do know that he has agents all over the world.

**Peter:** What kind of people does he recruit?

**Shrewy:** Anyone who could be useful to him, and that's all you're getting from me.

**Peter:** Hey man, no need to get so defensive.

**Shrewy:** Nothing personal kid, it's just that you're not part of the network, so I really shouldn't be telling you this.

**Peter:** That's cool. By the way, Shadow left a note saying you were suppose to tell me about contacting this agent?

**Shrewy:** Right now listen up kid, this guy you'll be meeting is a new agent, some university professor the boss recruited a few weeks ago and this is the first time he's being contacted. When he asks about you tell him, "The sun is shining" and he should respond "But the ice is slippery". This will let him know that you work for the boss.

_**The sun is shining? Ice is slippery? And I thought Fury was nuts about this cloak and dagger stuff.**_

_The cab reaches its destination, a small house in China town. Peter gets out, puts on his hat and heads for the front door. Shrewy rolls down the window and calls to Peter._

**Shrewy:** And don't forget the most important thing of all when talking to another agent.

**Peter:** What's that?

**Shrewy:** The Boss doesn't exist.

**Peter:** Huh?

**Shrewy:** You'll understand, now get moving.

_Peter heads back to the front door; he knocks and waits for a response. After a few minutes the door opens to reveal a small, middle aged Asian man, he looks at Peter with curiosity._

**Dr Tam:** Yes? Can I help?

**Peter:** _This is going to sound stupid. _The sun is shining.

**Dr Tam:**...But... The ice is slippery.

_He looks over his and peters shoulder to see if anyone else is listening in._

**Dr Tam:** You're an agent of The Shadow aren't you?

**Peter:** Who?

**Dr Tam:** Oh right! (Winks at peter) Gotcha. I'm Dr Roy Tam, but of course you know that, how can I help you?

**Peter:** I need a metal analysis of this.

_He holds up the coin from the funhouse._

_Hours later, in one of the laboratories at__NYU_,_ both Peter and Dr Tam have run many tests on the coin. At the moment Dr Tam is pouring an unknown chemical into a Petri dish containing the coin, its steams slightly then the dish shatters into pieces with a small bang._

**Dr Tam:** Amazing!

_He picks up the coin with a pair of tweezers and examines it with fascination._

**Dr Tam:** _Bronzium!_ This metal is pure Bronzium, I didn't think it really existed, but here it is, my god.

_Dr Tam moves over to a desk sits down and places the coin under a microscope to examine it._

**Dr Tam:** Where did this come from?

**Peter:** I'm not too sure, Mexico maybe.

**Dr Tam:** Mexico? Yes I suppose that could make some sense. A colleague of mine once said that the Mayans curvetted Bronzium, believing it to be the body of the gods, the foundation of the world, the element for which the very universe was formed from. Men who possessed the stuff could conceivably wield great power, the very power of the gods themselves.

**Peter:** Could Bronzium be used to create some kind of weapon maybe?

**Dr Tam:** (thinks for a moment) Yes, maybe, in theory.

_Dr Tam headed over to his workbench and the pile of books strewn across it._

**Dr Tam:** Bronzium was known to exist because of the rather large gap between two known elements in the Periodic Table indicating there had to be some unique molecular combination that spanned the two elements; so much of the probable properties of bronzium could be extrapolated by comparing properties of the two surrounding elements. But since bronzium had never been found "in the wild", all the knowledge that exist is pure speculation and extrapolation.

**Peter:** So basically it's molecularly unstable?

_**Don't worry, I'll provide subtitles for you guys. And besides its good to have a chat with a fellow science geek, nice change from all the butt kicking's.**_

**Dr Tam:** Hey you're pretty smart for a kid your age. Radioactive, in fact, although probably very mild in its radiation emissions, because neither of the two elements around it are very potent radioactively. It's subject to constant expansion and contraction of the molecular bonds-constant electrical tension is about all that holds it together. But if those bonds were ever breached...

**Peter:** By an explosion?

**Dr Tam:** Wouldn't do it. It may be molecularly unstable, but it's not physically brittle. Just breaking it into pieces wouldn't breach the bonds-look at the fact that it's been made into a coin. But if the power of the electrical tension was turned in on itself in an _implosive_ fashion, then the molecules would fly apart, and _then_ you'd get your explosion.

**Peter:** How big are we talking Doc?

**Dr Tam:** ...No man can say. The reaction would quickly spread to all levels of the element's atomic construction. Fashioned into a bomb, the results would be catastrophic.

**Peter:**_ It can't be?_

**Dr Tam:** I guess you could call it an Implosive, explosive, sub-molecular device. Of course, all this is impossible, pure speculation...

**Peter**_**:**_Unfortunately Dr Roy Tam, and for the rest of the world, your wrong.

**The Sanctum-few hours later**

_Peter is walking down the spiral staircase. He is in deep thought, still coming to terms with what he has just discovered, as he reaches the bottom he hears something._

**Peter:** What is that?

_He follows the music to one of the Sanctums rooms. Opening the door he sees a nice looking study, with a couple of armchairs surrounding next to a large fireplace. And on a table nearby was an old fashioned gramophone playing a song._

_You're some kind of mystery,_  
_Sweet kind of mystery..._  
_Gotta get you close to me_  
_So I can figure out what this mystery's about..._

_You're some kind of heavenly,_  
_Got something that gets to me..._  
_Gotta get you next to me_  
_So I can figure out what this mystery's about..._

_You look into my eyes,_  
_Steal my heart, read my mind,_  
_Help me-I'm falling..._  
_You cast your spell on me_  
_And here I am surrendering my soul..._

**Peter:** Wow, never heard anything like is before.

**Swift Cloud:** Don't you know Jazz?

_Swift Cloud leans out from behind the armchair she sitting in with her feet up on the coffee table and stares at him._

**Peter:** Well, no actually.

_**So this is Jazz huh?... It's not too bad... What? So I've never actually listened to Jazz before, sue me.**_

**Swift Cloud:** What kind of city boy are you if you don't even listen to Jazz?

**Peter:** let's just say I've never found the time.

**Swift Cloud:** Darlin! If you ain't ever found the time to sit down and enjoy the little things, then you must have a unrewarding life of your own.

**Peter:** What's that mean? I do what I do to help others, not for the rewards.

**Swift Cloud:** I ain't talking about the rewards others give you. I'm talking about the ones give to yourself, if you don't you'll never be happy.

_Peter pounders this for a moment._

**Swift Cloud:** So take a seat darlin, and just listen for a while.

_He does what she says, taking off his hat and coat, placing them on the back of the armchair, he sits down and listens to the music. He finds it oddly relaxing and after a while, sinks into the armchair. After a few minutes he looks to Swift Cloud._

**Peter:** So tell me something?

**Swift Cloud:** What you like to know, darling?

**Peter**: Well everything really, even though you saved us last night, I still don't know anything about you?

**Swift Cloud:** Careful now, a girl's gota have some secrets.

_She winks at Peter, surprised and not realising his cheeks turned pink, he clears his throat._

**Peter:** For a start, why are you called "Swift Cloud"?

**Swift Cloud:** It's my warrior name; Indian names are based on personality traits and character. "Swift" because of my power's and "Cloud" in honour of my mother.

**Peter:** Who was your mother?

**Swift Cloud:** "Little Cloud".

**Peter:** So what is your po...?

_Before he could finish his sentence, Swift Cloud draws her revolver and shoots off the hat right next to Peters head. Twirls the revolver and holsters it again, with incredible speed._

**Peter:** ...wer?

**Swift Cloud:** Lightning fast reflexes and speed, darlin.

**Peter**: Dude! That was not cool!

**Swift Cloud:** What's a matter? Can't keep up with me?

**Peter:** No, just that was reckless, you nearly hit me.

**Swift Cloud:** If I wanted to hit you, I could.

**Peter:** Not likely, thanks to my speed, reflexes and my trusty spider-sense. So it's not so easy to hit a moving target like me.

**Swift Cloud:** Well I guess you better keep movin, darling.

_The both simile at each other, then break into a small chuckle._

**Peter:** So what's your name?

**Swift Cloud:** I just told you.

**Peter: **No, I mean your real name.

_She looks at him, and gives him a look as if she's pondering her answer and finally smiles._

**Swift Cloud:** Jacali Kane, but call me Jackie.

**Peter:** alright Jackie, I'm Peter, Peter Parker.

**Swift Cloud:** And your warrior name.

**Peter:** Warrior name? Well, Spiderman I guess.

**Swift Cloud:** Has a nice ring.

**Peter:** uh thanks. Listen would you mind telling me why you where at Coney Island last night?

**Swift Cloud:** I'm looking for a man called Osborn, tracked him down to that carnival, saw that you two were in a tight spot, so I played my hand.

**Peter:** But why Osborn?

**Swift Cloud:** If it's alright with you darlin, I'd rather not go into it right now. Let's just say it's personal.

_**Maybe I shouldn't press her on this, or the next time it'll be my head not my hat. **_

**Shadow:** She'll tell us in her own time.

_Both Peter and Jackie turn around to see The Shadow standing right behind them._

**Peter:** Dude! How long have you been there?

**Shadow:** A while, good to see you're getting to know each other. You'll need to as we gather members for the newest generation... of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

**A/N: the league begins to gather, hope you like my interpretation of Jackie.**

**Thanks**


	10. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/non-related characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 10: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

**The Sanctum-1932-Day**

**Peter:** The league of what?

_The Shadow moves to a small cabinet and takes out a bottle of American bourbon and pours himself a glass. _

**Shadow:** Believe it or not Parker, this has not been the first time that the world has required the skills of unique individuals.

**Swift Cloud:** Is that true?

**Shadow: **indeed, the last time was in 1899, a madman created an armament of advanced weaponry and attempted instigating war in Europe so that he could profit from the arms race of his weapons.

**Peter:** Wait! Are you saying that this dude basically tried to start the First World War, 15 years early?

**Shadow:** Yes, and he would have succeeded had it not been for the League.

**Swift Cloud:** Wait! What do you mean FIRST?

_**AH, maybe shouldn't have said that. **_

**Peter: **Sorry, slip of the tongue, I meant The Great War.

**Shadow:** What he means is that due to the situation in Germany, a second war is inevitable. But that's out of our control.

**Peter:** But I never knew there were people like...well...us way back then.

**Shadow:** Of course, this was all hushed up, few records even exist but from what my agents have collected, the original league consisted of a Hunter, a Pirate, a detective, a Vampire, an Immortal, an Invisible Thief, a Shape Shifter, and an American Spy. And if what you told me is true? Then this Goblin is far more dangerous than any single person can handle and with the resources and personal at his disposal, a new league must be formed.

**Peter:** But who? There aren't any heroes I can think of who can help us.

**Shadow:** For your information, I always suspected that there are others like you and me in this world. And I took it upon myself to investigate rumors and stories of such people. Here are those I could find.

_The Shadow takes out from under his cloak what looked like a bunch of dossiers and places them on the coffee table. Both Peter and Swift Cloud begin to examine them._

**Swift Cloud:** Phuwwee! Look at this one, master of disguise, hypnotist, and arsenal of gadgetry, funny lookin one thou: calls himself "The Clock".

**Peter:** Seriously? The Clock? And check this one out "The Spirit": detective skills, evidence of superhuman "longevity" whatever that means.

**Swift Cloud:** How About this one?" Mandrake the magician": hypnotist, psychic and telekinetic powers, can turn invisible, shape shift, and teleport periodically. Err do we need another one of you Shadow?

**Peter:** Look, this is an interesting idea, but none of these guys have what it takes to help us, we need some heavy hitters, people who can go up against the Goblin, I'm talking super strength, laser eyes, not gadgets and magic tricks.

**Shadow:** Which is why, I've already selected our potential candidates.

**Swift Cloud:** Who?

**Shadow:** They should be here shortly, in fact?

_The door to the study opens, a young man in his mid-twenties walks though, wearing a brown leather jacket and jodhpurs, carrying what looks like a large case._

**?:** Err... hi.

**Shadow:** Ah Mr Secord, glad you accepted my invitation. Peter? Jackie? This is Cliff Secord... _**The Rocketeer**_.

**Peter:** The Rocketeer?

**Cliff:** Look I didn't come up with it?

**Swift Cloud:** So what can you do Mr Secord?

**Shadow:** Mr Secord here is a highly skilled racing pilot and Barnstormer, not to mention an above average marksman.

**Peter:** A Barnstormer? Seriously! We need heroes not some show jockey.

**Cliff:** You listen hear kid, I was at home with my girl back in L.A, when suddenly I get contacted by two shady guys, telling me to come to New York at once, because I'm needed for some league or something. I thought it was some kind of show...clearly I was mistaken.

_As Cliff turns to leave The Shadow examines his glass._

**Shadow:** Shadow: You were scared weren't you, as you rescued your friend from that airfield incident?

_Cliff stops and turns to face The Shadow._

**Cliff:** What did you say?

**Shadow:** And when your wife was kidnapped by Hydra, you stopped at nothing to save her, but you were scared too then?

**Cliff:** How...?

**Shadow:** You have courage Cliff, courage rarely seen in this time, and we... no the world needs that courage now. To help us face the darkness that is to come.

_The room was quiet for a moment. Peter and Jackie look from The Shadow to Cliff._

**Cliff:** This isn't about a show is it?

**Shadow:** No Cliff, this is not a show. Wait for a bit longer and all will be made clear.

_Cliff stands there for a minute, then walks to behind one of the armchairs, put down the case and moves to lean on the nearby bookcase._

_The Shadow turns round and moves towards the fire place and activates a hidden switch. The lights are dimmed and the large painting above the fire place suddenly turns blank. At the back of the room a small hatch opens and a stream of light lands over the now blank painting._

**Peter:** Cool you have your own movie theatre! Only hope it's not 3D.

**Swift Cloud:** 3D Darlin?

**Peter:** Err! Hey Shadow! Didn't you say there was another one coming?

**Shadow:** Yes, apparently he is running late.

_The door is slowly opened; everyone turns to see who it is. _

_A man is standing in the archway; he is wearing a fedora hat, a large trench coat, gloves and a mask that covers his entire face, not to mention his colour scheme is entirely... __**Green.**_

**?: **Am I late?

**Shadow:** Yes you are _**Hornet**_, take a seat. Now that we are all here, we can begin.

**Cliff:** So now can you tell me why I'm here?

**Shadow:** Of course, we have been brought together, some by chance, others by design to answer a very serious threat that has emerged. A threat that only we here can fight, The Rocketeer, Swift Cloud, Spiderman and The Green Hornet

**Green Hornet:** I must ask Shadow, how did you know where to contact me?

**Shadow:** (Chuckles) The Shadow Knows!

**Green Hornet:** (sighs) Of course.

**Cliff:** Wait! You're _THE _Shadow?

**Peter:** Is the any other?

**Cliff:** no, it's just I've only heard rumours; I never thought he actually existed.

**Shadow:** And I Don't! Now as I was saying.

_A slide appears on the blank painting, it shows a picture of the Coney Island Carnival._

**Shadow:** a few days ago, Spiderman and I went to investigate the abandoned carnival at Coney Island. There we discovered something terrifying. An unknown character named Norman Osborn had taken over some of the local gangs and started using this location as a recruitment centre for his operations, hundreds of thugs and lowlifes answered his call.

**Green Hornet:** What's so terrifying about that? Crime lord's rise and fall each day, there are many in L.A.

**Peter:** Osborn is no ordinary Crime lord.

**Shadow:** I have no picture to show you, so maybe Spiderman can enlighten you.

**Peter:** Norman Osborn is a rich business man turned Super Villain. He has a genius level intellect, a scientist, technical master... and he's psychotic.

**Swift Cloud:** Do you know him?

**Peter:** All too well. You could say I helped create him.

**Cliff:** Create him?

**Peter:** You see my blood has... unique quality's, he was hoping to harness my powers as a weapon, but ended up being injected with an augmented version of my D.N.A by an employee of his. It changed him, mutated his body and mind into a monster that he now goes by the name of The Goblin.

**Green Hornet:** My God!

**Peter:** He's now bent on absolute power and world domination.

**Shadow:** And he is already planning something big. While investigating the carnival, we discovered clues to his plan.

_The slides changes to show the map of Mexico._

**Shadow:** This map shows location to, what our friend Swift Cloud has discovered to be Mayan ruins. According to my agents, The Goblin has relocated most of his forces to some of them. But for what purpose, we don't yet know.

**Peter:** Bronzium!

**Cliff:** What?

**Peter:** The coin that we found at the carnival, the agent you sent me to see, he said that it was made of pure Bronzium. It's an extremely rare metal that the Mayans curvetted. Goblin is gathering Bronzium from those ruins.

**Cliff:** How many Ruins are we talking here?

**Shadow:** According to this map, 6 ruins are marked.

**Swift Cloud:** Phuwwwweeee! That's a lot of treasure he's digging for. He could buy the whole country with that.

**Peter:** Trust me, He's not after their value, it's much worse than that.

_The whole room goes silent for a moment._

**Shadow:** Maybe you should give your report now Spiderman.

_Peter gets up of his armchair and turns to face this team of heroes who have no idea what they're in for. The slide changes to a picture of the Bronzium coin._

**Peter:** You see, Bronzium is incredibly unstable at its molecular level, radioactive even and subject to constant expansion and contraction of the molecular bonds-constant electrical tension is about all that holds it together. But if those bonds were ever breached by an implosion, the molecules would fly apart, creating an explosion.

**Green Hornet: **So he's building a bomb?

**Peter:** Not just any bomb, an Implosive, explosive, sub-molecular device... an Atomic Bomb.

**Cliff:** Hey, That's catchy.

_Everyone slowly turns to him with an eyebrow raised._

**Cliff:** What it is!

**Shadow:** How powerful is this atomic bomb?

**Peter:** It depends on how much Bronzium he's using, anything up to 50 megatons.

**Green Hornet:** Dear God!

**Swift Cloud:** Is that Big?

**Shadow:** Yes Swift Cloud... very big.

**Green Hornet:** No one should have such a weapon; he could destroy the world with this.

**Peter:** I don't believe that's what he intends to do.

**Shadow:** Why?

**Peter: **He's more of a dominating, power hungry villain, he wants to rule not destroy, and remember the venom we found?

**Swift Cloud:** What's venom?

_The slide changes to a picture of a glass beaker with a sample of venom in it. _

**Peter:** Venom is a creation of The Goblin. It's a symbiotic parasite, created from my D.N.A that latches on to a host body, turning the host into monsters.

**Swift Cloud:** Mon...Monsters?

**Peter: **It's a horrible sight, I've experienced it myself, you lose all control and all sense of yourself. It turns you into a savage, destructive abomination... Jackie, are you ok?

_Peter could see that her face is as white as a sheet, with her mouth hanging open. Realizing what she's doing, she regains herself._

**Swift Cloud:** I'm alright darlin, sweet of you to ask.

**Cliff:** So this Goblin is trying to build an "atomic" bomb and experimenting with monsters. Why?

**Shadow:** We don't know yet, so we must find out the world is at stake.

**Peter:** Look guys, The Goblin is unlike anything you've seen before. So if you think you can't handle it and want to back out now...

_Swift Cloud gets up sharply off her armchair._

**Swift Cloud:** Now just hold up a minute darlin, what makes you think we can't handle it?

**Peter:** It's not that...

**Green Hornet:** Then what is it? (Getting up too) We don't have powers, so this fight is too tough for us?

**Peter:** No!

**Cliff:** Just because some of us don't have powers, doesn't mean we are powerless!

**Peter:** I just meant...

**Shadow:** Spiderman... not all heroes have powers.

**Peter:** I know that.

**Cliff:** And if this Goblin is as dangerous as you claim.

**Green Hornet:** And the world needs our help.

**Swift Cloud:** Then darlin... we'll be there.

_**Wow... just...wow...I mean...WOW!**_

**Peter:** Alright then let's do this! League of Extraordinary Gentlemen... Assemble!

**Swift Cloud:** AND Women!

**Cliff:**...League of what?

_**We really have to come up with a better name!**_

**A/N: at long last the League is formed, are they up to the challenge of facing the Goblin? And don't worry there are still a few more members to join up.**

**Thanks**


	11. Could it be?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

**Was planning to do a chapter like this but some of you have been asking so i decided to put it in now.**

**Chapter 11: Could it be?**

**Tri-carrier-2013- 1 week after Spiderman disappears.**

_In the Tri-carrier training room, Powerman, Iron Fist and Nova are fighting a group of SHILED bots. They are not doing so well, unable to keep their minds on the fight; they have been making one mistake after another and after ten minutes of brutal beatings, the training session is brought to an end by Fury._

**Fury:** That's enough! Everyone report to the briefing room.

_A few minutes later the 3 teen heroes are sitting at the table along with a very unhappy Fury._

**Fury:** THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A TRAINING EXERCISE I HAVE EVER SEEN!

**Powerman: **Sorry Fury...

**Fury:** YOU'RE SORRY? IF THAT HAD BEEN UNDER PROPER BATTEL CONDITIONS YOU'D ALL BE DEAD!

**Iron Fist:** It seems the Chi of our team has been thrown out of balance.

**Nova: **ER DURR! You think?

**Powerman:** Hey man, chill

**Nova:** Don't tell me to chill! I'm just sick of Mr Mastermind here and his special subject; the fucking obvious.

**Powerman:** Keep talking man and I'll knock too the fucking moon!

**Nova:** Err... I can survive in space nimrod!

**Powerman:** Not when I'm done!

**Fury:** ENOUGH!

_The 2 arguing teens settle down and the 3 of them turn to Fury._

**Fury:** It's been a tough week I know, it's not easy to lose a teammate and friend. But that's the reality of this world, and we have to live with it.

**Nova:** But Spidey...?

**Fury: **Spiderman is dead! We lose those we care about, nothing can change that.

_And on that note, Fury exits the room, leaving Powerman, Iron Fist and Nova with a lot to think about._

**Iron Fist:** He is right, as painful as it is we must grieve for Peter's death if we hope to move past it.

**Nova:** I'm not sure if I can.

**Powerman:** You seemed to be doing fine.

**Nova:** What the hell is that suppose to mean?

**Powerman: **We all saw you at school; the day after Peter... you were laughing and joking about like you usually do as if nothing had happened...PETER HAD JUST!...How did you get over it so quickly?

**Nova:** GET OVER IT! Get over it? Luke I haven't even started yet! I was joking about because... well... I don't know how to grieve for him. And what has peter ever done for me? He held me back, He got on my nerves, and then he...broke my heart.

**Iron Fist:** If that is how you feel? Then think about Ava.

**Nova:** Oh god Ava! She still blames me for what happened.

**Powerman:** You think? After she caught you joking a few days ago, she smacked you so hard, she must have thought you were Dr Doom or something.

**Nova:** I thought she was going to tear me apart, just like The Trapper the day before. I haven't seen her like this since that whole deal with Kraven.

**Iron Fist:** Coulson had to suspend her from school and the team, until she comes to terms with her reality. She was the most disciplined of us, but the language she used on Coulson...

**Powerman:** We should go see her... she hasn't left her room in days; we should let her know she still has friends here.

**Iron Fist:** A wise idea.

**Nova:** Yea.

_A few minutes later, they are standing outside if Ava's room. Nova knocks on the door, there is no answer, and he knocks again, still no answer._

**Nova:** Ava, open up! Come on don't do this.

**Powerman:** Were all feeling over what happened, and that's why you should talk.

**Iron Fist:** To grieve is a long journey, and it must begin with a single step, take that step... open the door.

_After a minute, they can hear footsteps approaching the door, it slides open to reveal Ava standing in her PJ's, her hair in a complete mess, and looking as if she's been crying for a long time. Just as Nova opens his mouth to say something, Ava extends her claws and in 3 swift movements, slashes the 3 of them in their faces. As they are rolling on the floor in pain, she slams the door._

**Nova:** ALRIGHT FINE! STAY IN THERE AND ROT YOU FUCKING BITCH! WERE DONE, I HOPE FURY KICKS YOU OF THE TEAM!

_Inside her room, Ava returns to her desk, sits down and begins to look around her room. There are claw marks all over the walls and ceiling, her bed is in shreds and her floor is littered with empty cartons of ice cream of every flavour._

_She turns to her computer and continues with what she was doing, going though all the photos of Peter on her "MarvelBook" profile page. She stops occasionally at some photos longer than others, the one of Peter falling out of his window during that snow day, some of when she was staying at the Parker residence. But when she found the one of him dressed up as a tulip when he was 6, she couldn't help but smile widely, she loved this photo most of all._

_After a while looking on MarvelBook, she begins to search for "Spiderman" on Google. For the most part she only found searches of him being regarded as a menace, links to videos taken on mobiles of_ _him crashing into buildings, with people laughing at him. But there has been no mention of his death or disappearance._

**Ava:** Two years! Two years of being a hero and this is all he gets, after everything he has done of this city, those ungrateful sons's of...

_She stops in mid sentence, while scrolling down the page, Ava notices a link right down on the bottom with the title; "The Spider of New York", out of curiosity she clicks on it. _

"_The Spider was a masked crusader, who operated out of New York City, during the 1930's. Believed to posses' magical powers, sightings by eyewitnesses suggest he could climb up walls, posse's incredible strength and agility, and even fire "webs" from his hands."_

**Ava:** Peter?

"_Not much else is known of this vigilante, the only other records of him were articles from an old news paper; The Daily Sentinel"_

_Ava gets up changes into her civil clothing in a hurry and makes her way towards the door._

**Ava:** Could it, could it really be?

**A/N: Just thought you guys would like to see how the team's getting on, will Ava find what she's looking for? Wait and see, next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Thanks**


	12. In-flight Terror

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: In-flight Terror**

**New York-1932-on route to Idlewild Airport**

_**Hello reader's and this is your all time favourite super hero Spiderman. Now since my time as your friendly neighbour web swinger, I've been a part of many heroic team ups. First there's my own team, SHIELD, Iron Man, Captain America, Dr Strange and even the Hulk, but I've never been a part of a team of heroes like this before.**_

_Spiderman looks round at the other passengers in the limousine._

_**This brightly coloured group are known as "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen"... I know dumb name right? They consist of; Swift Cloud, Rocketeer and Green Hornet, you already know Shadow, but he's gone ahead to the airport, to get our flight ready. After studying what we know of Goblins plan, we (or I should say The Shadow) decided that our next course is Mexico, where Goblin is mining for Bronzium. And I have to say I'm worried.**_

_**Not about Goblins plan or anything but more about the people I'm with, see I've trained with SHIELD and the best heroes around and I can only just hold my own against Goblin. But most of these guys don't have any powers and I don't know anything about them. I just hope they don't get hurt or even killed helping me.**_

**Spiderman:** Sooooooo, sweet ride you got here, for a minute I thought we were going to have to fit in the one taxi.

**Green Hornet:** Have any of you travelled by limousine before?

**Spiderman:** Few times with my friend Harry.

**Rocketeer: ** I always thought that the first time I'd be in a limo; it'll be with my wife at a movie premier in Hollywood, not saving the world.

**Swift Cloud:** I ain't ever seen a transport like this before; I grew up in a small town out west called Rango, closes thing we got there is a wagon.

**Driver:** You think this is impressive, what until you see "The Black Beauty"

_**Oh that guy there is Kato; he's like the Green Hornets chauffer of something... What, he's dressed in a black chauffer outfit, with a simple black mask covering his face, what else could he be?**_

**Swift Cloud:** You have a horse called Black Beauty?

**Green Hornet:** Oh she's no horse, who knows you may meet her soon.

**Rocketeer:** I've been meaning to ask, you are the same Green Hornet from Chicago?

**Green Hornet:** That is correct yes.

**Rocketeer: **So why are you here? Aren't you like... a criminal?

**Spiderman:** What!

**Green Hornet:** What makes you call me that?

**Rocketeer:** I've read in the Daily Sentinel and they are always going on about what a menace you are.

_**Wait, him to?**_

**Green Hornet:** let me explain, you may have read recently about how Kato and I robbed a bank last month?

**Rocketeer: **Vaguely?

**Green Hornet:** Well what the papers failed to mention is that very same bank launders money for the mob, and because of the robbery, they no longer feel that there money is safe in that bank, making them move it to another one and thanks to the marked bill I left behind, it'll be easy to find their other banks.

**Spiderman:** So you only steal from criminals.

**Swift Cloud:** But why let people think you're a criminal?

**Green Hornet:** What's the one thing heroes have in common?

**Swift Cloud:** ... Tights?

**Green Hornet:** No.

**Rocketeer:** Capes?

**Kato:** No.

**Spiderman:** Masks?

**Green Hornet:** No, it's that everyone knows there their good guys; think about it all that the villains have to do is to start endangering innocent people to manipulate a good persons morals, you see it everywhere; in court, with the police and so forth. But if the bad guys thought that the good guy is also a bad guy, there'd be no point in that and that's what I do differently. Kato and I pose as villains, but we act like heroes, and there's very little collateral damage.

**Spiderman:** But doesn't it bother you that some big headed, ignorant, blowhard editor at the Sentinel, keeps mouthing off about you, making you out like a menace when you're just trying to help?

**Green Hornet:** I've been called many things but I don't think anyone has accused me of being ignorant before.

_Spiderman looks confused; Green Hornet turns to face him and takes off his mask._

**Green Hornet:** Britt Reid, Editor and Chief of the Daily Sentinel.

_**Wait, you mean this guy trash talks about himself? I mean... I could never... so this guy uses his negative publicity to his advantage! That's genius... maybe I should take notes from this guy.**_

**Kato:** Here we are.

_The limousine drives up though the gates of Idlewild Airport and onto the runway, stopping just short of an airplane._

**Spiderman:** That's convenient, lucky customs aren't as strict here as they are back home.

**Cutaway**

_In a line at an airport, chiby versions of the LXG are walking past a security guard, carrying animatedly larger versions of their weapons. The guard is saying "next" each time, until he gets to chiby Spiderman_

**Guard:** Hold it there!

**Chiby Spiderman:** Oh come on!

**Cutaway ends **

_The Shadow steps out of the hatch way to greet his fellow leaguers._

**Shadow: **You're late! Hurry up and climb aboard, we don't have much time.

_Everyone begins to climb aboard the airplane, Kato takes out a brief case from the trunk and just as he is about to join them, he is stopped by Hornet._

**Green Hornet:** No Kato, I need you to return to Chicago

**Kato:** What! Why? I can help.

**Green Hornet:** I know that, but I need you to keep an eye on our operations while I'm gone. And it's best if we have someone back here, in case something goes wrong.

**Kato:** Then I'll stay with you.

**Green Hornet:** Kato, I need you to do this for me, please.

**Kato:** Ok.

_They shake hands and Kato hands Green Hornet the briefcase and Hornet gets on the plane. Kato takes one last look then gets back in the limousine and drives away._

**An hour later- on route to Mexico**

_The LXG are sitting in their seats, swift Cloud looking wide eyed since she's never been on a plane before, Shadow drinking a glass of bourbon and Rocketeer piloting the plane. Green Hornet gets out the brief case opens it and begins to hand out dossiers to the rest of the team._

**Green Hornet:** Before we get to Mexico, the more we know of our enemy the better prepared we are. So Shadow and I have shared Intel and comprised some dossiers on some of Goblins men.

**Spiderman: **It's weird that Goblin has decided to work with others. He usually works alone.

**Shadow:** He's trying to keep a low profile, using others as proxies for his orders.

**Spiderman:** Of course you'd know that.

**Shadow:** What did you say?

**Spiderman:** Nothing.

**Green Hornet:** Moving on, this group acts as the Goblins lieutenants call themselves "The Enforcers"

**Spiderman: **See that's a good name, why aren't we called something like that?

_Everyone stares blankly at Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** Shutting up now.

_Swift Cloud smiles and giggles quietly to herself._

**Green Hornet:** As I was saying. These Enforcers act as his main muscle, most of them were originally from that old carnival on Coney Island. The first one some of you have already meet.

**Spiderman:** Hey it's Flattop Jones!

**Green Hornet:** No that's someone else; this is Joseph Lorenzini AKA **Hammerhead**, he is Goblins right hand man. Born with a deformed head and a flat but very thick skull, he used to work as a circus freak as "The Human Bulldozer". He's proficient in wielding duel Thompson sub machine guns.

**Shadow:** He's ruthless, but hot-headed, learned that the hard way.

**Green Hornet:** Next is Adrian Toomes, referred to as **Vulture**, former circus freak turned hitman.

**Rocketeer: **let me guess, he's called Vulture because he flies and looks like a bird?

**Green Hornet:** No. It's because as a child he lived in a cage, feeding on chicken heads and... He's a cannibal.

**Swift Cloud:** Sweet Jesus!

**Spiderman:** So last time he was trying to...

_**You know what; I don't even want to think about it.**_

**Green Hornet:** Don't let his fragile frame fool you, he has impressive agility.

**Spiderman:** And he's a lot stronger than he looks.

**Green Hornet:** This guy we don't have a picture of, Dmitri Smerdgakov, also known as **The Chameleon**. He's a former Coney Island freak, with the ability to alter his facial features to imitate any individual by the use of clay-like malleable features.

**Shadow:** Impressive, see why a photograph would be useless, not much else on him. He'll be one to watch for.

**Spiderman:** _Somebody has a man crush._

**Shadow**_**:**__ You know I can hear you?_

**Green Hornet:** Know these three here were the original Enforcers before Goblin took over and brought in the sideshows: Raymond Bloch – **Ox**, abnormal strength and durability, Daniel Brito – **Fancy Dan**, grew up in Brooklyn and has great proficiency in Judo and Karate, and Jackson W Brice – **Montana**, grew up in Bozeman and is talented in the use of a larias.

**Spiderman:** I remember Ox from the night before, didn't seem all that bright.

**Green Hornet:** To be honest, we shouldn't worry about them too much, considering what there like.

**Rocketeer:** You've met them before?

**Green Hornet:** A few times, and Spiderman's right on this one, they're not very bright. A few years ago, some guru claimed that the world would end in a month and Fancy Dan bet $1000 that it _would_... and he's the brains of the trio.

**Rocketeer:** So no threat there.

**Green Hornet:** Now this last one is possibly the most dangerous of the group. Heidi P Franklin but her stage name was **Pretty Persuasions**.

**Swift Cloud:** Stage name?

**Green Hornet:** Not much is known of her history, but she fits the description of an exotic dancer and dominatrix of the same name in New York. Apparently she can "Stimulate a person's pleasure centres Psionically"

**Spiderman:** What the hell does that even mean?

**Shadow:** It means she can excite, as well as increase the erotic urges and sexual desires of others.

**Rocketeer:** There's always a first time or anything, am I right kid?

**Spiderman:** Oh... Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

_**Seriously are you trying to imply something Prosp88?**_

**Green Hornet:** She uses this ability to seduce and control other people, usually men. In addition she can create many kinds of psionic energy weapons; her trade mark is a whip.

**Spiderman:** So she could take control of any of us.

**Swift Cloud:** Don't worry darlin, I'll protect ya. And besides I know those types, would be a real pleasure to knock that pretty face upside-down.

**Green Hornet:** Cliff, how much longer?

**Rocketeer: **Not much longer now, less than an hour is we don't encounter turbulence.

**Chacchoben-Mexico-night**

_Within the Mayan ruins of Chacchoben, Hammerhead, and three other Enforcers are gathered on top of the temple. Fancy Dan: a thin man, wearing a black pin striped suit, a fedora hat, red tie, and sporting a thin black moustache. Montana: a pudgy man wearing a grey suit and waist coat, a large white Stetson and a lariot hanging around his belt and Ox: a very large man wearing a sleeveless black jacket, a yellow shirt, black leather pants and gloves. _

**Montana:** So why are we here again?

**Fancy Dan:** I already told you numbskull! We have to supervise the mining operation and ready its transportation.

**Montana:** No I mean we are we out here in the cold when we could be inside?

**Ox:** I think you should be inside.

**Fancy Dan:** Ox, remember our deal; I do the thinking... you don't.

**Hammerhead: **Will you all shut up!

**Montana: **I tell you what, I wouldn't mind warming up with that Persuasion, if you know what I mean?

**Fancy Dan:** It's your nuts in a vice if you wanna try. That broad is sadistic, but she's nothing compared to the boss.

**Hammerhead: **I wouldn't repeat that if I were you?

**Fancy Dan:** Why not it's true; remember what he did to the last guy? Couldn't look at another bowl of chilli for a week. I tell's ya I starting to think twice about this whole thing.

**Goblin:** And I thought I told you Mr Brito.

_Fancy Dan jumped around to see the Goblin standing on his glider, hovering just over the edge, right behind them._

**Goblin:** I do the thinking... you don't.

**Fancy Dan:** Yes... Mr Osborn... sir!

**Goblin:** Though thinking of it, why don't I just end your contracts, permanently? Considering how you failed to kill the Spider.

**Hammerhead:** He wasn't alone boss. Some shady guy wearing a scarf, and some pint sized cowboy got in the way.

**Goblin: **I am on the verge of creating a new world order, with each of you having a place within it. But that cannot happen, if you cannot deal WITH A TEENAGER, AND TWO NOBODYS!

**Hammerhead:** Don't worry boss... well handle it.

**Montana:** We will?

**Fancy Dan:** Shut up!

**Goblin:** No Need, one of our own has already left a present for our friendly spider. He's going to have some in flight entertainment.

_The Goblin begins to laugh so load that it echoed from atop the ruins and into the surrounding forest. The three enforcers just smile weakly in their terror._

**Airplane-on route to Mexico**

**Spiderman:** I'm bored! Isn't there an in-flight movie or something, and I still haven't gotten my peanuts.

**Green Hornet:** What do you think this is a vacation?

**Spiderman: **Oh don't say that, the last vacation I took, I ended up with sand _EVERYWHERE_.

**Shadow:** There should be some supplies in the back.

_Spiderman gets up and moves to the back of the plane. After a few minutes he comes back holding a small package._

**Spiderman:** Hey, any of you guys know what this is?

**Green Hornet:** Not sure, never seen it before.

**Shadow:** Kato dropped that of this morning, just before he left to collect you lot.

**Green Hornet:** What! Kato was with me all this morning!

_**This can't be good... and there's my spidey sense on cue.**_

Black tentacles bust opened from the package that Spiderman was holding.

**Spiderman:** Venom!

_Spiderman throws the package to Green Hornet._

**Green Hornet:** Ah!

_He throws it to Swift Cloud._

**Swift Cloud: **Don't give it to me!

_She throws it in mid air, and then draws her gun._

**Shadow: **Don't shoot in a confine space!

_Spiderman covers the package in webbing as it falls to the ground._

**Spiderman:** I got an idea.

**Rocketeer:** What the heck is going on back there?

_Spiderman grabs the web covered package and runs to the back of the plane, using his strength he flings opens the hatch and tosses it outside._

**Spiderman:** Problem solved.

_The plane shakes violently._

**Rocketeer:** Where losing altitude! I can't steer the plane!

_The plane takes a nose dive; everyone is flung to the front end of the cabin, Hornet landing on top of Shadow, Spiderman on Hornet and Swift Cloud landing on Spiderman. The plane levels out._

**Rocketeer:** Everyone ok?

_Both Shadow and Hornet and Spiderman groan in approval._

**Swift Cloud: **Peter! Do you mind?

_Spiderman lifts his head and realises his head was placed perfectly between Swift Clouds chest. Eyes opened in horror he was about to apologise when the plane shock violently again and everyone was again thrown around the cabin. When the plane settled, Shadow and Hornet are unconscious and Spiderman lands flat on his back with swift Cloud landing on top of him in a kneeling position, sitting on his chest, with his head close to her..._

**Spiderman: **Whoa!

_Swift Cloud rolls off him and Spiderman gets up._

**Spiderman:** Someone needs to get out there.

**Swift Cloud:** Are you crazy?

**Spiderman:** Not crazy... stupid sometimes, but not crazy.

**Rocketeer:** You're not going out there alone, kid!

**Spiderman:** No choice, keep the plan level.

_Spiderman runs over to the hatch, opens it and climbs out. Sticking to the surface of the plane, he craws over to the rudder to see it covered in venom. He points his web shooters at it, only to have it lash out a tentacle at him. He avoids it and fires his electro webbing at the venom, as it hits its target _

_An electrical current hurts it, causing it to let go._

**Spiderman:** Lucky I didn't lose my entire SHIELD tech.

_As if from nowhere, a venom tentacle catches Spiderman by the leg._

_**Oh Cripe!**_

_It pulls Spiderman of the plane along with itself; they both are falling rapidly in the middle of the open air._

**Spiderman:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Rocketeer:** SPIDERMAN!

_Spiderman looks up to see a figure moving fast towards him, getting closer and closer, he realises that this figure is wearing an oddly shaped golden helmet and that he has a jetpack. The next thing he knows the figure swoops down and catches him. _

**Rocketeer:** GOCHA!

**Spiderman:** Dude you have a jet pack?

**Rocketeer:** Now you know why I'm called The Rocketeer.

_As they are flying back up to the plane, Spiderman is hit by a sudden thought._

**Spiderman:** Cliff, if your here, then who's flying the plane?

**Rocketeer:** Ah!

_They notice that the plane drops past them in a nose dive. They catch up to it and climb back onboard, as they make their way to the cockpit; they find Swift Cloud at the controls._

**Swift Cloud:** I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING!

_The Rocketeer takes over the controls._

**Rocketeer:** Everyone brace for impact!

_As the plane loses altitude, Rocketeer manages to find a small island, deciding to make an emergency landing on; Rocketeer manages to keep it steady as it crashes on the strange Jungle Island in the Caribbean, known as __**Bangalla**__. _

**A/N: wow this was a long one, may take a little break for a few days before I write the next one, for all those who know about Bangalla, you know that it was originally in Africa, but I decided to make a slight change. Get ready for our next hero in the next chapter. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions.**

**Thanks**


	13. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes: Q & A**

Hi guys, Prosp88 here.

First off, I would like to thank all of you for all the reviews that you have been making, All the suggestions that many of you have made have been really useful and has given myself much food for thought, and while reading them I noticed that some of you have been asking questions and making recurring suggestions.

So i have decided to put together a little Q & A session, just to provide a few answers and clarify a few details.

1- As I'm sure most of you will know, Bangalla is a fictional African country from The Phantom comic serious. However in order to fit it into this story i have remade it as a Jungle Island in the Caribbean sea. I think its alright to relocate Bangalla because it has been portrayed in the **Malay Archipelago **and **India** in alternate versions... so just to clarify, Spiderman and the League are **not** in Africa.

2- Some of you have suggested I show Ava finding out about Spiderman and LXG in a Library, I've already started this off and there will be other scenes like this, in chapter 11 Ava has only just started her investigation.

3- There is going to be some SpideyXSwift moments though out this story, thought it would be a good way of keeping the Romantic element going, However its more going to be something of a **SpideyXBlackcat** kind of thing which will develop further. And i have to admit its the one thing i don't like about the show. Spiderman lacks a romanic life that has always been essential to his character development. so its that sort of romantic conflicting that i am trying to bring back.

4- I've never read The Manhattan project. really, i swear.

5- Wolverine and Captain America will make an appearance, but only as a **cameo**, there **not** going to be members of the LXG (sorry if this disappoints some readers).

6- No i don't own Spiderman...Unfortunately.

7- as for members of the LXG itself. I'm trying to go for the pulp comic book kind of characters. so i wont be including any watchmen characters. Also I've already decided on who's going to be a part of LXG.

8- As for the name League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I'm thinking of changing the groups name to something more original, but it still needs to sound old fashioned.

9- i went to hermitage academy in Scotland.

and guys, please don't be upset or take it personally if i don't use **all** the ideas that you suggest. its just that I've already got a good hold on how this story is going to develop, I'm not making it up as i type, i know what i want to do with this story, and if your ideas fit in with what I'm going to do or if its something i haven't considered then great.

on that note i'll leave it there, hope this answers a few questions, and don't stop leaving comments or suggestions. i really appreciate them. and thank you all so much for reading this story, if all goes well i may do a sequel.

Prosp88


	14. The Ghost Who Walks

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: The Ghost Who Walks**

_On a tropical Island in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by vast blue oceans, Peter Parker is sitting on a deck chair wearing swimming trunks and drinking out of a coconut. _

**Peter:** Ah this is the life, no Fury, no bad guys and the best part. Boy!

_Nova flies down to his side wearing a butler's uniform along with his helmet._

**Nova:** Yes sir can I get you anything? Drink? A hot meal? Foot massage?

**Peter:** Only another one of this, Nova my good man.

**Ava:** Make that two, Bucket head.

_Peter looks round to see Ava standing behind him, wearing her pink bathing suit, sun glasses and a white towel around her waist. Peter's mouth was hanging open while he remembered the first time he saw her in it, a sight he'll never forget. _

**Peter:** You heard the lady.

**Nova: **Very good sir.

_As Nova flies off, Ava lies down next to Peter on a recently appeared deck chair. Turning round onto her front, she undo's her top._

**Ava:** Could you put some lotion on.

**Peter:** I was wrong, this is the best part.

_He gets out a bottle and starts rubbing lotion on Ava's back. After a while, she turns to him._

**Ava:** Your turn.

_Peter gulped but obliged her, lying on his fount, on his deck chair, he can feel Ava's hands massaging his back._

**Peter:** Oh god Ava, that feels so good. Babe, you've got the magic touch.

**?:** Thanks darlin.

_Peter's eyes open widely; he turns on his side to see not only Ava but..._

**Peter:** Jackie! What...How?

_As Jackie shushes him; he couldn't help but notice that she is wearing a blue swimsuit and her Stetson._

**Jackie:** Don't worry so much darlin, just enjoy it.

**Ava:** Although there is one thing we need to do.

_Both Ava and Jackie turn to look at each other, then look to Peter with an evil grin. He looks at them with hopeful eyes._

**Ava/Jackie:** WAKE UP!

_They both slap him hard on each cheek._

**Bangalla- 1932-Dawn**

_Spiderman wakes up sharply; both his cheeks are stinging with pain._

**Spiderman:** OW...! What the...?

_He around to see that he is in the crashed wreckage of the plane, then looks up to see Swift Cloud kneeling down at him and Shadow standing behind her._

**Shadow:** About time you woke up.

**Swift Cloud:** You've been out a long time.

**Spiderman:** How long? And did you just slap me?

**Swift Cloud:** A few hours darlin, and it was chuckles here who slapped ya.

**Spiderman: **Did you have to hit me so hard?

**Shadow:** After what you were dreaming about, thought it would be best to get you back to reality.

**Spiderman:** Wait you saw... of course you did. But you didn't need to hit me twice!

**Shadow:** One was to wake you up; the other was for the bourbon. (He holds up the broken bottle) What a waste.

**Swift Cloud:** Come on we better get moving

**Spiderman:** Oh man and I was having the perfect dream that I was on a tropical island aswell.

**Swift Cloud:** Oh we're on an island alright, darlin.

**Bangalla Jungle-1932-Day**

_The league have been travelling though the thick jungle growth for a few hours, Green Hornet up front followed by Shadow and Rocketeer then Swift Cloud and Spiderman at the rear. The trees obscured their view and they could hear the animals in the distance. _

**Spiderman: **So where are we exactly?

**Rocketeer:** Not too sure, somewhere in the Caribbean sea, that creature though our plane off course but I managed to get us to this place. Not my best landing, but you know any landing you can walk away from right?

**Spiderman:** Yeah, and listen thanks for saving us.

**Rocketeer:** Hey anytime, were a team right?

**Shadow:** Although I am thrilled that Mr Secord's impressive piloting skills have saved us, I'd hate to remind everyone that we are stranded in this Jungle Island, while the Goblin's plan is coming to fruition.

**Green Hornet:** Ok so let's find a way off this Island.

**Shadow: **And what do you suggest?

**Green Hornet:** You're the psychic, you tell us?

**Spiderman:** How about we just try and head for the shore line.

_After a few more minutes of silence, Swift Cloud walks up beside Spiderman and kisses him on the cheek. Thankfully he's wearing his mask so Swift Cloud couldn't see his cheeks burn up._

**Swift Cloud:** Thanks.

**Spiderman:** For...for what?

**Swift Cloud:** For saving us, for saving me...twice.

**Spiderman: **But Cliff...

**Swift Cloud:** I saw how you went outside. If it wasn't for you that...thing would have torn the plane apart. I've never seen anyone do anything like that before.

**Spiderman:** It was nothing really.

**Swift Cloud:** It was not nothing. It was the bravest thing I have ever seen... stupidest too... but brave.

**Spiderman:** Err, thanks? You handled yourself well too.

**Swift Cloud:** Flying that thing you mean? I handled that thing worse than a drunken mule at a hoedown.

**Spiderman:** Considering the circumstances, you did alright.

**Swift Cloud:** Well thanks darling, that's mighty sweet of ya.

_She smiles at him, causing him blush again. _

**Swift Cloud:** By the way... who's Ava?

**Spiderman:** How did you?

**Swift Cloud:** You were saying her name when you where out.

_**Thank you Prosp88, just... thank you.**_

**Swift Cloud:** So who is she?

**Spiderman:** She's... a friend, teammate actually. Back where I'm from.

**Swift Cloud:** You miss her?

**Spiderman:** Yes... yes I do.

**Swift Cloud:** She's your wife isn't she?

**Spiderman:** WHAT NO!

**Swift Cloud:** Girlfriend?

**Spiderman:** No, she's... well...a girl...who is...also a friend.

**Swift Cloud:** Good.

**Spiderman:** What do you mean good?

**Swift Cloud:** Just good.

_She winks at him and walks of ahead._

**Spiderman:** _That girl is...SPIDEY SENSE! _Hey hold up!

_Everyone stops and turns to face Spiderman._

**Green Hornet:** What is it?

**Spiderman: **Something's wrong.

**Shadow:** I know, we're here and not in Mexico.

**Spiderman:** No something else, my spidey sense is going crazy.

**Rocketeer:** You sure it's not just concussion from the crash?

**Spiderman: **Positive, something is defiantly wrong.

**Green Hornet:** There's nothing wrong, we just have two keep moving.

_Green Hornet turns round to see a whole group of native tribesmen, dressed in loincloths and war paint, all of them pointing their bows and arrows at them. Then more appear from the surrounding forests, circling around the league with their weapons drawn, they are surrounded._

**Swift Cloud:** One with Psychic powers, the other can sense danger... and neither saw THIS coming.

**Banda Tribe village**

_On the coastline, In the middle of the Tribes village, the LXG have their hands and legs bound and each of them are tied to wooden poles, the tribesmen are gathered in fount of them , spears bearing down on them._

_**Now I know what you must be thinking, "out of the frying pan and into the fire". We lucky for us this wall crawling hero always has a plan for any situation... have I ever considered that I might get eaten by a tribe of cannibals on a jungle Island you may ask? Well...no, but I'll think of something eventually... I hope.**_

_Suddenly a group of tribesmen start drumming a beat, while another group start dancing round a huge fire._

**Rocketeer:** _Why did I let myself get talked into this?_

**Shadow:** _Now is not the time._

**Rocketeer:** _Who said that?_

**Shadow:** _it's me. I have set up a telepathic link amounts' us. _

**Spiderman**: _Cool like a group message on Marvelbook, only inside my head._

**Rocketeer:** _Marvelbook?_

**Spiderman**_**:**__ oh it's this thing..._

**Shadow:** _Cut the chatter! Can anyone get free?_

**Green Hornet:** _No, I don't have anything, they took all my equipment_.

**Swift Cloud:** _Same here._

**Spiderman:** _Well we better do something otherwise we'll become a league banquet_.

_Suddenly the drumming and dancing stop abruptly, as a large tribal man emerges from a nearby tent, clearly he is the Chief and begins to walk up and down in front of the league, examining each of them closely._

**Spiderman**_**:**__ See, he's sizing us up, deciding which one he's going to have first. Oh the one time I wished Nova was here._

_A light bulb appears over his head, then chiby Spiderman comes by and pulls on the switch, turning it on._

**Spiderman:** _Wait I've got an idea. Now go with me on this guys._

_As the Chief reaches Spiderman, he looks right into his eyes, until._

**Spiderman:** DON'T EAT US WE HAVE WORMS!

_Everyone was silent of a while, the rest of the league groan in annoyance._

**Shadow:** Really? That was your idea?

_**Never said it was a good plan, what would you say if you were face to face with cannibals?**_

_The tribes Chief laughs loudly._

**Chief:** We are not cannibals. But if we were what makes you think worms would bother us.

_**This I did not expect. **_

**Swift Cloud:** You speak English?

**Chief:** Of course, little one, it is not the first time that others have come to our island.

**Shadow:** And what island is that?

**Chief**: This is Bangalla, and we are the Banda. I am Guran, Chief of the Banda tribe, you are in our village.

**Spiderman:** So... you're not going to kill us?

**Chief:** If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it in the Jungle, not in our peaceful village.

**Swift Cloud:** then why tie us up?

**Chief:** I said we were peaceful, not stupid. I want to know why strangers are on our island. Do you bring peace or violence?

**Shadow:** We were on our way to fight a dangerous evil, but our plane crashed.

**Green Hornet:** We were hoping to find a way of this Island.

**Chief:** Hmmmm, maybe "The Ghost Who Walks" can help.

**Rocketeer:** "Ghost Who Walks" who is he?

**Chief:** he is a powerful and indestructible guardian of the innocent and fighter of all types of injustice; he protects our tribe and island from evil.

_**This guy sounds like he'll sympathise with us.**_

**Chief:** We have summoned him here, if he deems you just he will help, if not you will be destroyed.

_**And now I'm worried.**_

**Chief:** Until then tell me, how did you crash here?

_Spiderman began to retell the story about how they were attacked by venom, the plane crashing in the jungle, up to when they were captured. _

**Chief:** And this demon. Is it still after you?

**Spiderman:** Nope, shocked the thing and it fell into the wide blue yonder.

**Chief:** Where our Island is!

**Spiderman: **Where your... oh. Look its fine I'm sure that the symbiote is freezing down at the bottom of the ocean floor as we speak.

_Suddenly there was a humongous roar, everyone turns to see where it is coming from, and from the ocean raises a huge Symbiotic squid, black with huge tentacles lashing around and a monstrous, venom looking face. It starts to approach the village._

**Spiderman:** THE UNIVERSE JUST LOVES PROVING ME WRONG!

**Swift Cloud:** You make it too easy darlin.

**Chief:** TO ME MY WARRIORS!

_More tribesmen emerge from nearby huts, gathering their weapons and heading to the coast line to confront the symbiote squid. They throw their spears and shoot their arrows at it, to no effect. The symbiote squid lashes out with its tentacles, grabbing nearby tribesmen and throwing them around like action figures._

**Swift Cloud:** Their going to get slaughtered!

**Green Hornet:** We have to help, can someone... wait... where's Shadow?

_Spiderman looks round to see that The Shadow was no longer there, the ropes binding them were on the ground._

**Spiderman:** How?

_Just then his own ropes fall to the ground; The Shadow appears from behind him._

**Shadow:** I quickly hypnotised one of the guards to free me.

**Spiderman:** Give us a heads up next time.

**Shadow:** just untie the rest.

_As Spiderman unties the rest of the league, Shadow quickly locates their equipment from a nearby hut. _

**Rocketeer:** So what's the plan?

**Shadow: **Hit it hard and hit it fast.

**Spiderman:** No wait!

_Too late, the league charges off to battle, leaving Spiderman behind._

_**Oh this is going to be good.**_

_As Spiderman reaches the battle he is shocked to see that it is in utter chaos, both Shadow and Swift Cloud are on the ground firing at every tentacle they can see. Rocketeer is flying around, dodging as the symbiote lashes out and Green Hornet is firing what looks like balls of gas at its face._

_The symbiote squid seems to only get angrier, using one of its giant tentacles; it sweeps the ground, knocking every one off their feet. With another one it grabs Rocketeer and starts to squeeze._

**Rocketeer:** Ach! Help!

**Spiderman:** Hold tight!

_**Oh that was bad, even by my standards.**_

_He web slings onto the symbiote, near were Rocketeer is, and fires his electro webs at the tentacle, the symbiote screams in pain, letting Rocketeer go and allowing Spiderman to catch him and swings them to the ground. The league gathers while the symbiote is temporally immobilised._

**Rocketeer:** Thanks kid.

**Spiderman:** This isn't going to work, we need a plan, while that thing is down, let's get all the villagers to safety, they are only going to get in the way and we need to keep them safe.

_The league splits up and begins to help the villagers, moving rubble, helping them out of their huts and leading them into the nearby forest. The league gathers again_.

**Swift Cloud:** That's everyone safe, so what now darlin?

**Spiderman:** Symbiotes are weak against electricity and sound waves, I have my electro webs but it's not going to be enough.

**Green Hornet:** Wait I've got something (reaches into his coat and takes out what looks like extendable rod) The Hornet Sting, it's a sonic disrupter; if it can knock down a wall it should work here.

**Spiderman:** Great, Rocketeer keep that thing distracted; Shadow, Swift Cloud keep those tentacles off us, when we get a clear shot, Hornet and I will hit it full force. Go!

_As the league spit, the symbiote bust out from the ocean again. Rocketeer flies round the symbiote keeping it occupied, Shadow and Swift Cloud open fire at its tentacles, creating an opening._

**Spiderman:** You ready?

**Green Hornet:** Let's do it!

_They both point their weapons at the symbiote, at the same time; Spiderman fires his electro webs and Hornet his sonic disrupter. In a huge burst of electricity and sonic energy, they hit their target dead on. The symbiote screams and it seems to be separating itself from the squid, but it's still holding on._

**Spiderman:** It's not working!

**Green Hornet:** We need more power!

_Suddenly they hear the sound of a horse neighing loudly behind them; they both turn to see a white horse jumping over the large fire. The rider is wearing a __black__mask__and a purple skin-tight bodysuit. He is also carrying __two M1911 pistols __in a special belt with a skull-like buckle._

**Spiderman:** Who's that guy?

_The mysterious rider, charges at the symbiote and as it lashes a tentacle at him, he jumps from__ his horse, onto the tentacle, runs up it and leaps onto its head. Raising his right hand, it starts to glow with a bright blue energy, and then he slams his fist into the squids head. In a blinding flash, everyone is knocked off their feet by the sheer force._

_After a few seconds, everyone groggily gets to their feet; Spiderman starts to get some focus back and looks to were the symbiote was. Instead there is only a giant squid floating above the water's surface, no trace of the symbiote and the lone figure standing on top of it, arms crossed, staring at them._

**Green Hornet:** Amazing!

**Rocketeer:** Incredible!

**Swift Cloud:** In one punch!

**Spiderman:** Who is he?

**Shadow:** He is "The Ghost Who Walks", "The Man Who Cannot Die" and "Guardian of the Eastern Dark". He is _**The Phantom.**_

**A/N: Wow, hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Took me a while, hope it turned out well. Please leave comments and feed back if you wish... I won't bite lol**

**Thanks.**


	15. Bangalla Banquet

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Oh and Zanzar! You want to know what will happen? Sorry, no spoilers :P, you'll have to read on to find out, but don't worry, I already know how this is going to end**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: Bangalla Banquet**

**Bangalla-1932-Dusk**

_A few hours have passed since the battle with the Symbiote squid, the league has helped to repair the village, and all the huts have been rebuilt. The entire Banda tribe are celebrating, drummers are playing, dancers are dancing and the league is enjoying a seafood banquet around a bonfire with Chief Guran and their new friend._

_**Oh hey guys! Just your favourite noir styled Spiderman enjoying some dinner. I gotta say, never been a huge fan of seafood before, but these guys know how to cook, and how to throw a party. FYI, don't touch the squid.**_

**Chief Guran:** Tonight! We celebrate a great victory, the demon has been slain, and evil has once again been kept at bay by our guardian The Ghost Who Walk.

_**And once again, credit is not due.**_

**Chief Guran:** But we must also honour our visitors as well, if it not for the bravely, many more would have been lost to this demon. Friends, thou we did not trust you at first, you still helped my people in need and to rebuild what was lost, for that we honour you with this feast and welcome you as brothers and sister to our tribe.

_Many tribes' men start chanting and cheering; some of the women approach the league and hang necklace flowers over them._

**Spiderman:** huh, well this makes a nice change.

**Phantom: **I take it you're not use to this praise.

_The Phantom appears behind Spiderman and sits down next to him._

**Spiderman:** That would be the understatement of this century.

**Phantom:** Please forgive Chief Guran, he's very fond of his own voice and never misses on opportunity to use it. I've lost count of the number of times he's honoured me.

**Spiderman:** So you get a party like this every time you save them...sounds like a good deal you've got down here.

_Spiderman looks examines the activity going on around him, both Green Hornet and Rocketeer are enjoying their seafood, the Shadow is with the Chief who is trying to persuaded him to take a drink out of his cup, Shadow doesn't look too keen, and Swift Cloud is dancing with the tribe. However she breaks off from the group and approaches Spiderman._

**Swift Cloud:** Come and have a dance darlin.

**Spiderman:** Oh no, I'm not much of a dancer.

**Swift Cloud:** Just one, have some fun.

**Spiderman:** No I'm fine, maybe next time.

**Swift Cloud:** I'll hold you to that; you don't know what you're missing.

_She heads back to the group and starts dancing again, as Spiderman keeps staring at her The Phantom looks from her to him._

**Phantom:** There's an old Jungle saying "When Women offers dance, you accept".

**Spiderman:** What?

**Phantom:** Nothing, just something to keep in mind for the future.

_Just then, The Shadow comes to sit next to them._

**Shadow:** I don't know what's in this stuff, but I'll have Bourbon any day.

**Spiderman:** Do you even know how to have fun?

**Shadow:** Now's not the time, while we sit here and party, the Goblins plan advances further.

**Phantom:** So this Goblin, he is responsible for that monster?

**Spiderman:** Yes, and he plans to do much worse if we don't stop him... we could use your help.

**Shadow:** I've only heard legends about you, that the Phantom can knock the flea off the ear of a warthog at 100 paces without hurting the beast. That the Phantom has the strength of ten tigers.

**Spiderman:** That monster was nothing compared to what he can do, he has an army, advanced technology, and a ruthless desire to dominate or destroy everything, and we are the only people doing what we can to stop him, the only willing to fight him to protect every one, to protect the world...to protect our future.

_The Phantom has an expression on his face as if he is in deep thought _

**Shadow:** _Nice speech._

**Spiderman:** _Thanks, thou I think I over did it with the whole "Protecting the future" bit._

**Phantom:** I swore to devote my life to the destruction of piracy, greed, cruelty, and injustice, in all their forms, but I never thought evil would take a form like that monster and if this Goblin is responsible for its creation, and he threatens not just Bangalla but the world too. To face him would be a great challenge, so there's only one thing I can say.

**Spiderman:** What?

**Phantom:** The Phantom will never refuse a challenge... old Jungle saying

**Spiderman:** So you're going to help? That's awesome! Welcome to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen,

**Phantom:** The League of what?

_**Seriously Prosp88! Get a move on with a new name, this joke is getting really old.**_

**Shadow:** Thank you, now all we need is a way to get to Mexico

**Phantom:** Don't worry, I have my sea plane, I can get you there.

**Spiderman:** You have a plane?

**Phantom:** Of course. I was born here in Bangalla, but educated in America; it would have been a very long commute otherwise. So we'll head to Mexico in the morning, but for now enjoy the feast.

**New York-2013-Day**

_Ava has been in the Mid-Manhattan Library for hours now, sitting at one of the desks in the huge library, buried under piles of old news paper articles that she has collected. Looking though old editions of the Daily Bugle, the New York Post and many others, she groans in frustration in having not found the one paper she was looking for._

**Ava:** This is hopeless, just hopeless!

**?:** Need a hand?

_Ava looked up to see Mary Jane standing in front of her._

**Ava:** M J? What are you doing here?

**M J:** I should be asking you the same thing? So this is where you've been hiding, are you ok?

**Ava:** I'm always ok.

**M J:** Sure, that's why you attacked Sam and mouthed of to Principal Coulson.

_Ava scoffed and looked back to her research._

**M J:** Look I know you got suspended for it, and I understand why you did it.

_M J walks to the other side of the desk, behind Ava and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder._

**M J:** I miss Peter too.

**Ava: **You don't understand anything!

**M J: **Is that right? My best friend has been missing for over a week, no word or anything, you've been shunning everyone around you and hiding out in here. I know you cared for him, I know you blame yourself... Tiger.

_Ava looks sharply up at her in shock._

**Ava:** How?

**M J:** I'm a wannabe reporter remember? I noticed that Peter disappeared at the same time Spiderman did, and I couldn't help notice that you, Sam and the others bear a strong resemblance to those other heroes he hung around with.

**Ava:** (Starting to cry) it's my fault, it's my entire fault, if I hadn't got so carless, the things I said to him before...

**M J:** I'm sure it's not...

**Ava:** It is, you see...after what happened, I...I had to tell his Aunt May. I told her everything. About Peter being Spiderman, the team, SHIELD and what happened to him. She didn't believe me at first but after I showed her his old webshooters...

_Ava took a deep breath._

**Ava:** She blamed me for what happened that I should have done something, it was my fault she was now all alone... then she screamed at me to get out... I never saw her like that before.

**M J:** She only wanted to ease her own pain, finding someone to blame is the easiest to do that. She just lost her Husband not that long ago, now with Peter dead...

**Ava:** Peter's not dead.

**M J:** Look, don't do that to yourself.

**Ava:** No, you don't understand, that's why I'm here, Mrs Parker said I should have down something, so I'm doing it know, look...

_Ava takes out her smart phone and shows M J the article that she found online._

**M J:** "The Spider" what does this mean?

**Ava:** After what happened, there was an anomaly left behind at the scene, it generated chronal displacement inertia, "time particles" that some scientist believe is essential for time travel.

**M J:** You think that Peter travelled in time and this "Spider of New York" is really him?

**Ava:** Yes, but I can't find the newspaper that the article mentions.

**M J:** No wonder, The Daily Sentinel is a Chicago newspaper; I doubt you'll find copies here

**Ava:** Well... I guess, I'm off to Chicago.

**M J:** We're off you mean?

_M J smiles warmly at Ava, and for the first time in a week, she smiles back._

**A/N: another chapter for you guys, next time Mexico, and expect more action, adventure and romance, as our last member of the league will soon join the ranks. Please leave comments and suggestions as usual; I really enjoy reading your comments.**

**Thanks. **


	16. Investigating the Ruins

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**On a different note, I made some changes to chapters 10 and 11, I made a mistake with Green Hornet, in the original radio series and comics, he operated in Chicago not L.A, So Ava and MJ are on the way to Chicago now.**

**Chapter 15: Investigating the Ruins**

**Bangalla-1932-Morning**

_The next day, in a hidden beach head, the members of the League is boarding the Phantoms very large Sea plane, while Spiderman is speaking to Chief Guran._

**Chief Guran:** So my young friend, I hope you enjoyed the hospitality of the Bangalla.

**Spiderman:** Apart from the giant squid that tried the eat us all! Yeah this was a lot better than the last time I was on a tropical island.

**Chief Guran:** Good my young friend, because I would prefer to keep the existence of the Banda, a secret to the rest of the world, so if you ever speak of us to the outside.

_Chief Guran stepped forward so he was face to face with Spiderman, giving him a terrifying stare. _

**Chief Guran:** My warriors will find you and remove...your...tongue!

_**Gulp! I think I just webbed my shorts.**_

**Chief Guran:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Just kidding!

**Spiderman: **Phew!

**Chief Guran: **But seriously, don't tell anyone. Safe journey my young friend.

_After placing a hand on Spiderman's shoulder, Chief Guran smiled at him. After smiling back at him, Spiderman turned round and began to head towards the sea plane; suddenly Chief Guran called to him._

**Chief Guran:** Spiderman, "The Phantom is a man of few words but wiser than Solomen"... old Jungle saying.

**Spiderman:** Huh?

**Chief Guran:** Keep that in mind as Ghost Who Walks travels with you.

**Spiderman:** Err! sure, thanks.

_Spiderman turns round and continues to the Sea plane. As he reaches the staircase The Phantom steps out of the hatchway, staring at Spiderman._

**Phantom: **You ok Spiderman?

**Spiderman:** Huh! What! Sure.

**Phantom:** Guran used the tongue speech didn't he?

**Spiderman:** Yeah.

**Phantom:** (Chuckling) He'll never change, come on were ready to leave.

_Both Phantom and Spiderman board the Sea plane, after a few minutes the engines start running and the Sea plane begins to take off._

_**Here we go, next stop Mexico! Wherever the Goblin goes, so goes the Spider, let's hope this flight is smoother, now about my peanuts?**_

**Tulum Pueblo****, Mexico-1932-Night**

_A few hours later, the league have landed on a beachhead near the village of Tulum Pueblo on the Caribbean coast, after disembarking form the Sea plane the league members head towards the town. After a while they reach Tulum and begin navigating their way through the streets of the town, Green Hornet ahead of them with his pocket torch out._

**Spiderman:** So now that we're here in Mexico, which is awesome by the way, where do we start looking? Jackie, you said that that map had ruins on it. Where do you think?

**Swift Cloud:** Well this village is near Tulum, which was one of the ruins on the list so...

**Green Hornet:** Good as place as any to start, let's go.

_As the league reach the town centre, the Phantom stops in his tracks._

**Phantom:** Wait!

**Rocketeer:** What is it?

**Phantom:** Something's not right, haven't any of you noticed that this town is dead!

**Spiderman:** How do you mean?... wait dead! Oh no, we're not going to be attacked by Zombies are we?

**Phantom:** No! I mean that there is no sign of life, it's not that late in the evening and the streets are empty, no sounds from the houses, no lights or anything.

_Everyone stops to look around the towns centre._

**Shadow:** let's take a look around.

_The league split up into different directions, investigating different parts of the town, from the many small houses to the churches and market place. About an hour later, everyone reunites at the town centre again._

**Green Hornet:** Phantoms right, there's nobody here.

**Shadow:** It seems like this town has been abandoned for a long time now. Nearly every house I searched was in a bad way, tables and chairs turned over like there had been a struggle.

**Spiderman:** This is a big town, there must have been a lot of people here, wonder what happened to them all?

**Rocketeer:** Nothing good, what do we do now?

**Shadow:** We head for Tulum.

**Swift Cloud:** What about the town's people?

**Shadow:** Look, we can't do anything if we don't know what happened. One of the ruins on the list is near here, maybe there's a connection.

**Spiderman:** So there might be some answers there.

**Rocketeer:** Right, I'll head there now and...

**Shadow:** No! You'll give yourself away with that noisy rocket pack of yours; we need to move more quietly and swiftly.

**Spiderman:** Anyone got any suggestions?

**Phantom:** Hey!

_Everyone looks round to see the Phantom emerging from a building at the other end of the town centre, and approaching a large set of barn doors._

**Phantom:** Maybe they can help.

_He opens the door to revel its occupants._

**Green Hornet:** Oh no!

**Rocketeer:** Seriously?

**Spiderman:** Oh cripe!

**Shadow:** That'll do.

**Swift Cloud:** Yee haw! That's more like it.

**On route to Tulum**

_For the last ten minutes, the league has been riding on 6 Stallions, heading for Tulum. Only Swift Cloud, Phantom and Shadow seem to be very comfortable riding horseback, while Green Hornet, Rocketeer and Spiderman are having a little trouble._

**Rocketeer:** This...is...really...uncomfortable!

**Green Hornet:** Why didn't I get Kato to meet us here with the Black Beauty?

**Spiderman:** How do you steer this thing?

_Suddenly the other three members of the league ride past them so fast that they nearly far off._

**Swift Cloud:** Eat my Dust!

_The three ride off ahead of them._

**Spiderman:**...show offs.

**Tulum-1932-Night**

_About 20 minutes later, Spiderman, Green Hornet and Rocketeer have finally caught up to the rest of the league, who were waiting patiently on top of a hill overlooking the ruins._

**Phantom:** What took you so long?

**Spiderman: **Had a little d incident with my horse.

**Rocketeer:** He fell off

**Spiderman:** Dude!

**Shadow:** Quite down, there it is.

_They all look down onto the old ruin of Tulum, its__ architecture is typical of Maya sites, and walls surrounded the site and its buildings, with a huge tall building in the centre amongst them._

**Phantom:** The "Castillo".

**Swift Cloud/Spiderman:** Wow!

**Shadow:** This isn't a field trip!

_Green Hornet takes out what looks like a small set of micro-binoculars and scans the area._

**Green Hornet:** I can see they have been mining east of the ruins, away from the buildings. The place looks deserted no mining equipment, workers or even guards.

**Shadow:** They must have already dug up all the Bronzium here and moved on somewhere else.

**Spiderman:** Oh great, now where do we go?

**Green Hornet:** Maybe he they know?

_Hornet passes the micro-binoculars to Shadow, looking through them he sees 3 guards just outside the great palace._

**Shadow:** (Chuckling) then let's go ask them.

**Tulum-Great Palace**

**Guard 1:** Man! This place gives me the creeps, why are we the ones to get left behind.

**Guard 2:** Because Hammerhead wanted use to find out what our friend knows. And I'm not stupid enough to argue with a guy with 2 Tommy guns pointed out me.

**Guard 1:** Oh so who's this "friend"?

**Guard 2:** I dunno! Some guy we caught snooping around here a few nights ago, just as we were moving to the next site, and like I said Hammerhead wanted us to find out what he knows, Billy's with him right now.

**Guard 1:** Least someone's having fun.

_The Guards start laughing when suddenly, something moves past them so fast it was as if it was a gust of wind, down the path leading away from the palace and went round the corner._

**Guard 2:** what the?

_They both hurry off after whatever it was, when they turned round the corner, they saw Swift Cloud leaning back against the wall._

**Swift Cloud:** Howdy!

_The two guards reach for their holsters only to find that there empty. Swift Cloud holds up their 2 pistols._

**Swift Cloud:** Missing something boys?

_Stunned, both guards didn't notice something moving behind them until they felt something tap each of their shoulders. They turn round to see Phantom and Green Hornet standing there, cracking their knuckles and level them both with a single punch each._

**Green Hornet:** That was easy.

_There's the sound of commotion back at the palace, the three of them hurry back to find Spiderman walking out of the palace, with a webbed up guard carried over his shoulders, followed by Shadow and Rocketeer helping a badly beaten man outside._

**Spiderman:** We got ours, did you get yours?

**Swift Cloud:** Didn't doubt me did you darlin?

**Spiderman:** The way I watched you move, how could I

**Swift Cloud:** You were watching me?

**Spiderman:** Only to...I mean...err...guys!

**Rocketeer:** Nah, this is fun.

**Green Hornet:** You're on your own kid.

**Spiderman:** Err?

**Swift Cloud:** I'm just teasing Spidey, just as long as you saw something you liked.

_She winks at him. Chibey Spidey appears over Spiderman's shoulder_.

_**Just so you know that tingling sensation isn't your spidey sense.**_

_Spiderman shakes him off._

**Swift Cloud:** so who's your friend?

_She gestures over to the roughed up man, sitting on the steps._

**Spiderman:** We found him tied up inside, with this guy beating the snot out of him.

_Phantom moves to kneel in front of the man and places a hand on his shoulder._

**Phantom:** You are safe now, tell us; what's your name? What happened here?

**?: **My name is... Antonio Murrieta, I came back to my hometown of Tulum Pueblo a week ago from my travels to find it abandoned, I discovered that all the towns people, my family included was taken from their homes to this place to work in slaves in this mine. So I allowed myself to be captured to that I could find out what happened to them.

**Shadow: **You're lucky they didn't just kill you!

_Antonio stood up suddenly and walked over to Shadow, as effortlessly as if he wasn't hurt at all._

**Antonio:** I can look after myself.

**Spiderman:** So where did everyone go?

**Green Hornet:** Maybe our friend can help.

_Phantom walks over, picks up the guard, sits him down on the stairs and stares at him._

**Phantom:** The towns people, where are they?

_The guard doesn't say anything, just stares back._

**Phantom: **Old Jungle saying.

_Phantom grabs him by the neck and lifts him up of his feet._

**Phantom:** "When the Phantom asks, you answer"

**Swift Cloud:** Let me try?

_Everyone turns to stare at her with a look of surprise._

**Phantom:** Be my guest!

_He drops the guard on the steps and Swift Cloud approaches the guard, she unholsters both her revolvers plus a third one._

**Rocketeer:** Where were you hiding that one?

**Swift Cloud:** One last chance, where are they?

_The guard spits at the ground at her feet._

**Swift Cloud:** Fine! Let's see how lucky you are?

_She opens up the 3 revolvers and empties them, leaving a single bullet in one of the chambers. After closing them, she begins to throw them up in the air and starts juggling with them. When a few seconds had past, using her speed she catches one of the revolvers, points it at the guard and pulls the trigger, the chamber was empty._

**Spiderman:** Whoa!

_Swift Cloud continues to juggle, with everyone looking at her in astonishment. Every so often she catches a revolver and pulling the trigger, the guard is terrified, after six times of doing this... _

**Swift Cloud:** Lucks gonna change soon.

_She stops juggling and spins only one revolver in the air, just as she catches it and points it at the guard._

**Spiderman:** _Spidey sense!_

_He grabs the gun off of her, aims it away from the crowed and pulls the trigger, with a large bang the gun goes off and the guard screams, wetting himself._

**Swift Cloud:** WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

**Spiderman:** YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HIM!

**Swift Cloud: **no I wasn't!

**Guard 3:** ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!

_Everyone looks to the guard_

**Guard 3:** Goblins had the villagers moved to the last dig site, somewhere called Cobá, look it's all I know!

**Antonio:** Cobá? That's a Mayan ruin about 40Km northwest of here, I know the way.

**Spiderman:** No we can take it from here; you go back to your village and...

**Antonio:** And what? Señor I will not turn my back on my people, and you need someone to get you to Cobá.

**Green Hornet:** He's right; it'll be quicker getting there with a guide.

**Spiderman:** Fine! So let's get a move on, I'll go web up the other two guards and we'll let going.

**Antonio:** Two? Señor, there was tree guards posted outside.

_A noise is heard behind them, everyone turns round to see another come out of hiding behind cover and runs off down the path towards the gate exiting the site where a car is waiting for him._

**Shadow:** After him!

**Swift Cloud:** Hold up!

_She takes out her revolver and aims it at the guard._

**Spiderman:** JACKIE DON'T!

_Suddenly she point the revolver 45 degrees right of her target and fires, the bullet ricochets off the walls of buildings along the path, then ricochets off the edge of a staircase then though the open gates an ricochets upwards off the car door, and hits a wooden bucket, it spins down and lands onto the guards head. In his confusion he runs tough the gate, trips and hits his head off the bonnet of the car, knocking him out._

**Spiderman:**...wow!

**Swift Cloud:** You worry too much darlin.

_**Remind me to never, ever get on her bad side...ever!**_

**A/N: Sorry this took a while guys, had to change a few bits but I got it right in the end, next time; League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vs The Enforcers. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, review and comment as usual.**

**Thanks **


	17. LXG Vs The Enforcers

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Chapter 16: LXG Vs The Enforcers**

**Cobá-1932-Night**

_The league has arrived at Cobá__. __ Located around two lagoons, there is a series of elevated stone and plaster roads radiate from the central site to various smaller sites near and far. The site contains several large temple pyramids. The tallest of these are standing about 138ft high._

**Shadow:** Amazing is it not?

**Spiderman:** Before us class is but one of the Mayan ruins on our field trip today, as you can see there are lagoons, stones, rocks, more stones, pyramids, more rocks and as we can see of into the distance...

**Antonio:** Nohoch Mul, the tallest pyramid on the Yucatán peninsula.

**Spiderman:** You'll find the gift shop with a variety of rocks, stones, and Bronzium as a memento of your time here...

**Rocketeer:** Do you ever listen to yourself when you talk?

**Spiderman:** I drift in and out.

**Green Hornet:** Security looks tight; guards are patrolling the grounds near each of the pyramids and some perched on top of the ruins, snipers I'd say. There seems like they dug their way into the Nohoch Mul, some drills are coming out of the entrance. That must be the mine.

**Antonio:** Señor, can you see my people?

**Green Hornet:** Hard to say, it seems that most of the activity is around the Nohoch Mul and one other pyramid. Hold on a minute... I think some prisoners are being escorted into that pyramid, they might be keeping the villagers there, and some trucks approaching a warehouse to the east, they seem to be unloading some kind of hardware.

**Rocketeer:** What is it?

**Green Hornet:** Can't say, doesn't look like mining machinery to me.

**Shadow:** We should split up. Hornet, you and Rocketeer check out that warehouse, see what you make of that hardware. Phantom and I will investigate that pyramid, free the villagers. Spiderman, you and Swift Cloud take a closer look at the Nohoch Mul.

**Spiderman:** Together at last...I mean a mission...together.

_**What is it with me lately? I only just met this girl.**_

**Swift Cloud:** Keep close darlin, and try to keep up.

_**Wait is she...flirting with me? Was I flirting with her?**_

_**Try to stay focused Spiderman.**_

_**Oh sorry Shadow.**_

**Shadow:** Everyone knows what they have to do; I have already set up a telepathic link between us. Everyone stay sharp, keep quiet and be careful.

**Outside the warehouse**

_At the entrance of the warehouse, two guards are keeping watch._

**Guard 1:** That's the last of it unloaded.

**Guard 2:** So what was that stuff?

**Guard 2:** I don't know but it looked expensive, guess that's why the boss asked us to guard it, now look sharp!

_The guards stand quietly for a few minutes, until suddenly one of the guards if hit in the face with a gas pellet and falls to the ground, unconscious._

**Guard 2:** huh?

_Another pellet hits him in the face knocking him out. Both Green Hornet and Rocketeer step out of the shadows to approach the warehouse doors._

**Green Hornet:** Sleep tight.

**Rocketeer:** The doors are locked.

**Green Hornet:** Hold on

_Hornet reaches into his coat and takes out the Hornet Sting, setting it to a low frequency he uses it to break the lock and they enter the warehouse._

**Outside the Pyramid**

_As a small group of 5 guards are patrolling round the pyramid, a lone sniper is perched high up on the structure, he is observing the area though his telescopic sight. As he sees the guards come round the corner he is surprised to see that only 3 of the guards are there, a little confused he keeps an eye on them until they pass behind a truck out of his sight. However only one guard emerges from behind the truck, on alert he radios his colleague._

**Sniper:** Delta leader, where's the rest of your team, over.

**Delta leader:** What do you mean there right...ACH!

_Peering though his scope he sees that Delta leader is on the ground with a lone clocked figure standing over him, he aims for the intruders head._

**Sniper:** Got ya!

_All of a sudden the sniper feels something tap his shoulder, he looks round._

**Phantom:** Sorry I didn't want to do this while you weren't looking.

_Phantom punches the sniper in the gut and while he's leaned over, knees him in the face._

**Phantom:** _All clear Shadow, meet you inside._

**Shadow:** _Will do. Spiderman where are you? _

**Outside the ****Nohoch Mul**

**Spiderman:** _Just tying up some loose ends._

_Spiderman looks over at his handy work, eight guards webbed up against the mining machinery_

**Spiderman:** let's get inside the mine; you guys just hang round until we get back.

**Swift Cloud:** Yea, just stick together and you'll be fine.

**Spiderman:** Oh! Comedy add on's, nice work.

_Spiderman and Swift Cloud begin their deep descent into the __Nohoch Mul mine._

**Inside the prison pyramid**

_Shadow and Phantom are walking down a dark narrow make shift stair case, spiralling downwards towards the prison cells. Just before they reach the bottom, they can see a group of 3 guards sitting around a table, playing cards._

**Phantom:** Allow me.

_He jumps down and lands on the table._

**Phantom:** Can I buy in?

_The guards go for their guns, but in one swift movement, Phantom does a 360 degree leg swipe, knocking all the guards down. He jumps down off the table and punches out two of the guards, he turns to see the other guard pointing his gun at him, as his about to draw his own gun..._

**Guard:** What...I...can't...move!

_The guard is frozen in his place. The Shadow walks towards him._

**Shadow:** Drop the gun.

_The guard does what he's told._

**Shadow:** Take us to the prisoners.

_The guard slowly turns round and leads the two heroes deeper into the prison._

**Inside ****Nohoch Mul**

_Spiderman and Swift Cloud are making their way down the dugout passageway._

**Spiderman:** Jackie, can I ask you a question?

**Swift Cloud:** You just did darlin.

**Spiderman:** You really are funny. No I just wanted to know, were you really gonna kill that guard?

**Swift Cloud:** What guard?

**Spiderman**: The one you were doing that juggling thing to. You weren't going to, were you?

**Swift Cloud:** Would it have mattered if I did?

**Spiderman:** Of course it does, you can't just play with someone's life like that.

**Swift Cloud:** He works for the Goblin; he knew what he was getting into. What's with the concern, I had to kill those varmints at Coney Island and you weren't complaining then.

**Spiderman:** Though this is hard for me to say, that was a kill or be killed situation. But what you were doing earlier was uncalled for.

**Swift Cloud:** What does it matter, we got what we needed and if our enemies aren't going to show use any mercy, why should we show them any.

**Spiderman:** Showing people mercy is what separates us from them, buy stopping to their level, you're no better than Goblin.

_Swift Cloud suddenly stops, turns to face Spiderman and slaps him so hard that he falls to the ground As Spiderman looks up he sees the barrel of Swift Clouds revolver bearing down on him. _

**Swift Cloud:** I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND! NOTHING, DONT YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM. GOBLIN DESTROYED MY LIFE, HE DESTROYED RANGO AND IF I FIND HIM, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

_She had tears streaming down her face, Spiderman looks strait at her._

**Spiderman:** Jackie, your nothing like him, but look at what you're doing now.

_It suddenly dawns on her on what she is doing, she brings her gun up to her face and stares at it, and then she slowly holsters it._

**Swift Cloud:** I'm...I'm sorry.

_Using her speed she runs down the passage way. Spiderman gets up and chases her._

**Spiderman:** Jackie, wait! _Guys were still making our way underground, how's everyone else doing?_

Shadow: _We found and freed some of the prisoners; Phantom and I are leading them outside. But I think the rest are in the mines._

**Green Hornet:** _Guys...We have a problem._

**Inside the warehouse**

_Hornet has just opened one of the many wooden containers stored inside and takes out what appears to be a weapon but..._

**Rocketeer:** What is that thing?

**Green Hornet:** It appears that Goblin is creating weapons, but they look like something out of science fiction.

**Rocketeer:** What you mean like a ray gun?

**Green Hornet:** That's one way of putting it. If all these crates are filled with them, then he has enough fire power to take over a continent.

_He puts down the weapon and walks over to something that's covered by a sheet. He grabs the sheet and pulls it off._

**Green Hornet:** What in the world?

_Both Hornet and Rocketeer examine what looks like a giant metal board._

**Rocketeer:** look at those exhausts on it, and those pedals look like they balance the thing, I think this thing is meant to fly.

**Green Hornet:** are you sure?

**Rocketeer:** I know I thing or two about this stuff, trust me.

**Green Hornet:** _Guys...We have a problem._

**Outside the Prison Pyramid**

**Green Hornet:** _Seems_ _that Goblin is manufacturing advanced weaponry._

**Shadow:** _Destroy that warehouse, and then meet us outside the mine._

_Both Shadow and Phantom have leaded the prisoners outside, Antonio is waiting for them._

**Antonio:** You found them, where's the rest of them?

**Phantom:** We think there may be more of them in the mines.

**Antonio:** Then I will go with you!

**Shadow:** No!

**Antonio:** Señor I must help my people!

**Phantom:** you can help by getting these people to safety, we will free the rest.

_An old man appears before them._

**Old man:** Antonio!

**Antonio:** Grandfather!

**Old man:** you must listen to them Antonio, there's nothing more we can do now.

**Shadow:** he is right, get them to safety, we'll take it from here.

_Hesitating slightly, Antonio turns round and begins to lead the prisoners out of the ruins._

**Inside the** **Nohoch Mul**

_After a few minutes, Spiderman finally catches up to Swift Cloud at the end of the passage way._

**Spiderman:** Jackie, are you all...

**Swift Cloud:** Shush... look down there.

_The both of them kneel down and look at the horror before them. The mine is massive, the size of at least 3 football fields with dozens of prisoners are mining the rocks, placing them in steel carts that are pushed along tracks away out to a different exit of the mine._

**Swift Cloud:** Dear god! We have to help them.

**Spiderman:** let's get closer, and watch out for the guards.

_Spiderman jumps down and begins to wall crawl his way down to the bottom while Swift Cloud uses her speed to avoid detection. While taking out a few guards on the way they made it to the mining floor without alerting anyone, and take cover behind some rocks. Looking out they see Hammerhead and a raven haired women at the centre of this horrific sight._

**Persuasion:** MOVE IT YOU LAZY FUCKS!

_Pretty Persuasion; wearing a black leather leotard, fishnet stockings, black thigh high boots, black elbow length gloves and a dog collar with spikes on it. As one miner pushing a cart falls over due to fatigue, she walks up to him, and as she extends her hand, an energy whip is formed and she begins to mercilessly whip the miner._

**Persuasion:** GET UP! GET UP!

**Miner:** AHHHHH!

**Persuasion:** I'LL MAKE YOU OBAY ME, NOW GET UP!

_With great effort the miner gets up and continues to push the cart._

**Hammerhead:** Baby, you enjoy your work don't you?

**Persuasion:** Bits of it yes, and also...

_She turns and flicks her whip at Hammerhead, causing him to duck._

**Persuasion:** DON'T CALL ME BABY!

**Hammerhead:** YOU CRAZY BROAD!

**Goblin:** ENOUGH!

_As Persuasion and Hammerhead looked like they were about to kill each other, they stop to see the Goblin emerge from the dark tunnel at the far end._

**Goblin:** while you two bicker like children, I have been finalising the final piece of my plan. So unless you want me the though you both back into that zoo and whore house I found you both in, I suggest you keep focused.

**Hammerhead:** Sorry boss.

**Goblin:** Miss Franklin, I assume that everything is in control down here?

**Persuasion:** Oh yes boss, I'm running a very tight ship down here.

**Goblin:** and Mr Lorenzini, what is the status of this mine?

**Hammerhead:** Almost dried up, we've got most of this stuff out yesterday, heading to your lab.

**Goblin:** Excellent, I will tolerate no further delays. Get the rest of the shipment on board the transports immediately, and relocate as ordered for the next phase.

**Hammerhead:** Right Mr Osborn, so what do you want us to do with this mine?

**Goblin:** Blow it.

**Hammerhead:** and the miners?

**Goblin:** an unfortunate accident?

**Persuasion:** Oh this is going to be fun.

**Swift Cloud:** Their going to kill all these people.

**Spiderman:** We need to draw them outside, to many prisoners could get in the way, so I'll...

_Before he could finish his sentence, Swift Cloud runs out from cover and fires a barrage of bullets at the Goblin. But Persuasion stands in the way and creates an energy shield, blocking the incoming fire. As Hammerhead points his duel Tommy Guns at her, Spiderman jumps out and fires a barrage of web shots at him._

**Hammerhead:** Ah, son of a...

**Goblin:** Spiderman! It's been too long; about 80 years give or take.

**Spiderman: **if I get to kick your but again for the millionth time, it would be worth the wait.

**Goblin:** I must say I approve of the new look, much better than those colourful pyjamas.

**Spiderman: **I don't need fashion advice from a reject form the Lord of the rings troll collection.

_**Thou I could keep up this golden banter all day, I really should come up with a plan that can help me and Jackie. **_

**Swift Cloud:** Your goanna pay for all the people you've killed Goblin!

**Spiderman:** _we need to work together; I'll go up high, you..._

**Swift Cloud:** No I'm taking him now!

**Spiderman:** Jackie, don't!

_Swift Cloud charges at the group, encircling them using her speed and firing at the trio, but as Persuasion encases them in a shield, Goblin, firers a bolt of energy at her feet knocking her to the ground. As the shield goes down, Hammerhead opens fires at Spiderman. Using his spider sense to jump out of the way, dodging the incoming fire, and web slinging round the mine keeping the line of fire away from the prisoners._

**Hammerhead:** Get down here so I can squash you like a bug!

**Spiderman:** Why don't you come up here so I can catch you like a fly?

_He swings down and while dodging heavy fire, kicks Hammerhead in his face knocking him back. As Spiderman lands on the ground, Persuasion uses her energy whip to ensnare him around the neck, chocking him and pulling him closer, so he's face to face with her._

**Persuasion:** Fast moves, I like that in a man.

_She raises Spiderman's mask so his mouth is exposed and kisses him passionately._

_**Chibey Spiderman: When did he get so popular with the ladies?**_

_Suddenly Swift Cloud runs up behind Persuasion, jumps and lands sitting on her shoulders and back flips, throwing her off of Spiderman and into the dirt._

**Swift Cloud:** Back off hussy.

_She draws her revolvers and open fires at Persuasion as she rolls out the way._

**Spiderman:** Alright Goblin where...are you?

_He looks round to see that Goblin has disappeared._

**Spiderman:**_ Guys, Goblins here! He's snuck away, Jackie and I are tied up down here, someone get after him._

**Outside the****Nohoch Mul**

**Shadow:** _We'll be there soon._Spiderman and Swift Cloud need us!

_As Shadow and Phantom approach the entrance, a series of knifes fly out from now where and hit the ground in front of them._

**Vulture:** You're not going anywhere.

_The two heroes look up to see the Vulture perched up on the pyramid, and then a blast came from behind them. As they both jump of the way avoiding the explosive impact, they turn to see lone figure, wearing a purple pin stripe suit, black shirt and a red tie. He's bald and has a pale white face and slits for a nose, giving him a reptile appearance._

**Shadow:** Chameleon I presume, you were disguised as Kato when you put that package on our plane.

_Chameleon just stared at them, pointed his large blaster rife at them and fires, again they dodge the incoming blast._

**Shadow: **I'll take that as a yes.

**Phantom:** _We may be a little delayed. Hornet, Rocketeer can you get to them?_

**Inside the warehouse**

**Green Hornet:** _Almost finished setting the charges, then we'll be right there._

**Rocketeer:** Why do your bombs look like insects?

**Green Hornet:** it fits into my image. Now place that charge and let's get going.

_As Rocketeer flies off to place the final charge, a wooden crate hurled up at him and knocks him down making him crash into the ground._

**Green Hornet:** Rocketeer!

_Hornet draws his gas gun and as he moves the check on his teammate, a lasso comes out of nowhere and ties him around his feet, causing him to fall over. As Hornet looks round, he sees that the lasso is wielded by Montana; with him are OX and Fancy Dan._

**Fancy Dan:** Well looks like we got ourselves an infestation, boys.

**Green Hornet:** _Spiderman, you're on your own for now._

**A/N: Uh oh, seems like the league are in trouble, hope you guys like this chapter and in the next one the leagues final member will be reviled.**

**Thanks**


	18. A Legend Reborn

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Alright guys, the final member of the league is about to make his appearance, now this hero is a personal favourite of mine, he is nether Marvel or DC origin, and I find it insulting that he never appeared as part of a team before. Now to fit him into my story I had to make some huge changes and creative input. So think of this as my own reimagining of this hero while still keeping true to its original source. You'll understand when you see him and I hope you like what I've done. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17: A legend Reborn**

**Tulum-Night**

_The villagers have managed to make it back to Tulum safely and in one piece. As most of the villagers head for their homes to tend to the injured, Antonio helps his grandfather to their large villa overlooking the Caribbean Sea. As they enter the villa, Antonio sits his grandfather on a large armchair. _

**Antonio:** There grandfather, your safe now. Just sit here and I shall return.

_Antonio heads towards the kitchen and after a few minutes, returns with a glass of water and gives it to his Grandfather._

**Grandfather:** Thank you my boy.

_Taking a deep drink from the glass, Antonio sits on the armchair opposite him._

**Antonio:** I'm sorry grandfather, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, to help our people.

**Grandfather:** There was nothing you could have done, Antonio. There was to many of them and they had demons and witches amongst them.

**Antonio:** I still could have helped.

**Grandfather:** You did my boy, you found help and brought them to us, freed us, we are safe hanks to you.

**Antonio: **Not all of us grandfather.

**Grandfather:** Your friends will prevail, for that I have no doubt.

_Antonio smiles at his grandfather and at that moment the villa door opens and a small boy runs though._

**Antonio: **Rafael! What is wrong?

**Rafael:** Señor! Señor! The masked men are fighting the monsters, they are in trouble!

**Antonio: **What! How do you know this?

**Rafael:** I wanted to see them, so I stayed behind, and then I saw them fighting the monsters that held us, but there in trouble.

**Antonio:** Tend to your mother Rafael, I will help them.

_Rafael hugs him and runs back out of the door; Antonio stands up and readies himself to leave._

**Grandfather:** And what exactly do you plan to do Antonio?

**Antonio:** I don't...I don't know grandfather, I'll think of something.

**Grandfather:** You're just going to get yourself killed!

**Antonio: **THEN WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO! Many of our people are still prisoners, and the only ones who can help them might fail. I wasn't here to help the first time but I won't sit by while others are in need... I have to go.

_As Antonio heads for the door, his grandfather stands up from his armchair and calls to him._

**Grandfather:** Antonio, wait!

_Antonio stops and turns to his grandfather, watching him as he turns to the fireplace next to him, he reaches down and hits a hidden switch, causing the fireplace to move slowly to the side and revel a hidden entrance._

**Grandfather:** Follow me.

_As his Grandfather enters the hidden passageway, Antonio follows him. After a few minutes of following him down a narrow passage way, the find themselves in a large cave deep underground. At one corner of this cave there is a large construction of ropes attached to the floor and ceiling, creating a web like effect. At another corner are a group of straw dummies with targets on them, an armoury of sorts next to them._

**Antonio:** It's been a long time since you took me here grandfather.

_On the floor at the centre of this cave is a large circle with two inner circles. Antonio's grandfather makes his way to the armoury and takes from a rack a rapier sword and moves to step into its centre, Antonio joins him._

**Grandfather:** The Masters Wheel! This was once my whole life, your whole life, nothing existed outside of it.

**Antonio:** This again...

**Grandfather: **THERE IS NOTHING...outside of it, not the rest of the world; ever since you were a child I trained you in the ways of the sword, since the death of your parents. Over the years as your skill with the sword improved, you progressed to a smaller circle.

_He points the rapier at a medallion hanging on Antonio's neck, which had the same circler pattern on it._

**Grandfather:** With each new circle, your world contracts, bringing you that much closer to your purpose, to your destiny, but you left before you reached your centre.

**Antonio:** I felt like you were keeping me trapped here, in this village, never allowed to explore the outside world. But I now see that was selfish of me, had I not left...

**Grandfather:** You wouldn't have been able to help us tonight, and you would never have reached your centre so perhaps fate happened the way they were supposed to.

_He lowers his rapier._

**Grandfather:** Antonio, I only taught you how to fight but I never taught you why to fight.

_He steps out of the circle, leaving Antonio standing there and moves to a dark corner of the cave, he returns with two boxes, one long case and a box, and places them in front of Antonio._

**Grandfather: **As you know, our family moved here from California when your father was very small, and I'm sure you remember the tales I told to you about a masked avenger?

**Antonio:** Yes grandfather, a hero of the people, the outlaw dedicated to justice, father said it was just a story to inspire the children of the village.

**Grandfather:** No Antonio, this is no tale. Many years ago, this Avenger rose up to challenge the greed and corruption that oppressed the people, he fought for many years until the day came for him to pass the mantle over to another, his successor continued to fight until those who oppressed the people where vanquished and he was no longer needed. But he knew that one day this legend may be needed once more so he passed his skills over to his son...me.

**Antonio:** Grandfather! But it's just a legend; he was a legend, right?

**Grandfather:** My father, Alejandro, passed his skills to me, in case I must take up the mantle, but I never had to. But your father had no interest in his heritage and never learned what I wanted to teach him. When he died, I made a promise to teach you the skills that could have saved him, if only to protect yourself. I never once thought the legend would rise again...until now.

_He opens the long case and takes out a gleaming, shiny, silver rapier. Then he kicks open the box and takes out what looks like a black piece of fabric._

**Grandfather:** You have shown me that you are worthy to take on the mantle, skilled enough to wield his sword and the courage to dawn his mask.

_He passes Antonio the sword, and holds up the cloth showing that it's a mask. Antonio examines the sword in awe; upon closer inspection he finds a small engraving on the hilt of the sword with a single letter on it._

"**Z**"

**A/N: Well here he is, the last member of the league, I hope you like what I've done with this character, had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter. I always love the origin story of a superhero and I wanted to do one for my story. Well let me know what you guys think.**

**Thanks**


	19. Bring a Sword to a Gunfight

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Just so you know their are some mature moments in this chapter, including one offensive term, i hope it doesn't offend anyone and i apologize if it does.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 18: Bring a Sword to a Gunfight**

**Cobá-1932-Night**

_If anyone was viewing the ruins of __Cobá from a distance, they would think that a huge celebration with fireworks was taken place; sadly this is not the case. In the courtyards in front of the __Nohoch Mul, the Shadow and the Phantom are locked in a deadly encounter with Vulture and the Chameleon. _

_The Shadow has his pistols drawn and attempts to shoot down Vulture as he leaps around the area; however he is proving to be too quick and agile, then he starts countering by throwing his talon knives at Shadow. Narrowly missing him, he steps back into the shadow of the pyramid and disappears, Vulture lands near where he last stood._

**Vulture:** Come out come out where ever you are! I'mmmmmm Hungryyyy!

**Shadow:** MUHAHAHAHAH! Then eat this.

_Vulture is knocked to the ground buy a series of invisible punches, as he slowly gets up he sniffs the air around him and then lunges into the darkness, pinning The Shadow to the ground and wrestling with his hands._

**Vulture:** It's time for the Vulture to feasssssst!

_Vulture opens his mouth to revel is sharp teeth and tries to take a bit out of Shadow, when suddenly The Phantom grabs him from behind and tosses him over head and lands face first in the side of the pyramid._

**Phantom:** You really should consider dieting.

**Shadow:** Thanks, where's your dance partner?

_Suddenly Chameleon steps into view and aims his blaster rifle at them, firing a few rounds but the two heroes leap out of the way as the ground explodes around them. Phantom leaps across to the other end of the courtyard and directly faces his opponent, as Chameleon aims his weapon at him; Phantom draws one of his pistols._

**Phantom:** There's an old jungle saying...

_As Chameleon fires, Phantom jumps to avoid the impact and while in mid air, fires a single shot at Chameleon, hitting his blaster rifle thus knocking it out of his hands and lastly landing feet first into The Chameleon's chest._

**Phantom:** "Never take aim at the Phantom".

**The Warehouse**

_Green Hornet is holding his own against Fancy Dan in a fist fight, though Hornet does have basic hand to hand combat training he is not as proficient as Fancy Dan. After blocking a few in coming attacks, Hornet tries to counter with a punch; however Fancy Dan uses his Judo to grab his arm and throw him over his shoulder, knocking him into a crate and onto the ground. Hornet slowly gets to his feet._

**Green Hornet:** Normally this is when Kato shows up.

**Fancy Dan:** Say goodnight Hornet!

_He draws his gun and takes aim, in an instance; Hornet drops a smoke pellet and is now surrounded in green smoke. Fancy Dan fires a few rounds only to see as the smoke clears that Hornet is no longer there._

**Fancy Dan:** Where'd you go?

_At the other end of the warehouse, Rocketeer is flying around the scaffolding, dodging the crates being thrown at him by Ox._

**Ox:** AH! Get down here and fight!

**Rocketeer:** Ok!

_He dives downwards, levelling out before he hits the ground and flies directly into Ox, slamming him into a set of scaffolding and watches as it collapses down on Ox._

**Rocketeer:** He's not getting up.

_Suddenly a lasso comes out of nowhere and ties round his foot, it taught and he his pulled to the ground. Rocketeer looks up to see Montana laughing at him._

**Montana:** Gotch ya boy!

**Rocketeer: **I'd hold on tight.

_Rocketeer turns on is rocket pack and files off._

**Montana:** CRAP!

_Rocketeer pulls Montana off his feet and keeping low to the ground, drags him along the narrow paths between the crates, slamming Montana into them as he changes coarse._

**Rocketeer:** You still there?

_Suddenly Ox appears ahead of him and haymakers Rocketeer to the ground, Montana zooms past them and crashes into some crates. As Rocketeer gets up, he is face to face with Ox; he swings a punch at him, smacking him in his cheek... Ox doesn't flinch; he punches him again, still nothing. So he decides to kick him in the crotch... Ox still stands completely unaffected._

**Rocketeer:** No way!

_Ox grabs him and lifts him up over his head and throws him into a stack of shelving, creating a domino effect, one knocks over another until one lands on top of Fancy Dan._

**Fancy Dan:** Ox! You moron!

_Hornet appears above him._

**Green Hornet:** Comfortable are we?

_He then looks over to see Ox charging towards him at full speed._

**Green Hornet:** Oh boy.

**Nohoch Mul mine**

_Underground, Spiderman and Swift Cloud are now trying to draw Hammerhead and Pretty Persuasion out of the mine and into the open. However they are having a little trouble avoiding the chained up miners. Spiderman is avoiding Hammerheads charges while Swift Cloud is down on her knees with Persuasion right behind her with one foot placed on her back and chocking her with her Psionic whip._

**Persuasion:** Doe's it hurt?

_She applies more pressure and Swift Cloud is struggling to breathe. Spiderman looks down at them and has an idea. _

**Spiderman:** Hey Flattop! Bet you can't hit this.

_He swings down from above and lands, taking his coat off and holding it like a bull fighter. Hammerhead, still dazed by hitting so many stone walls, turns to him and charges forward with his head down._

**Spiderman:** Toro! Toro!

_He moves just as Hammerhead reaches him, he jumps over and pulls the coat over his head. Unable to see, Hammerhead steers off course and hits Persuasion, knocking her to the ground and releasing Swift Cloud. Spiderman picks up his coat, grabs Cloud and web swings towards the tunnel entrance._

**Spiderman:** Don't worry I got you!

**Swift Cloud:** Bet you...say that...to all the...girls.

_They land just outside the tunnel entrance and turn to see Hammerhead and Persuasion stagger to their feet._

**Spiderman:** Oh Flattop Jones, Pretty Pathetic, come and get us!

_Spiderman runs up the tunnel with Swift Cloud right behind him._

**Swift Cloud:** Why are we retreating?

**Spiderman:** Were not retreating, were advancing...in the opposite direction. Look we need to take this fight outside, away from the villagers.

**Swift Cloud:** How are you sure they'll follow us?

_Gun fire is heard coming from behind them, and its getting closer._

**Spiderman:** Pretty sure. _Guys are you still there?_

**Courtyard**

**Phantom:** _Were still here Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** _We need to regroup into open ground. Hornet, Rocketeer did you get that? Head outside!_

_There's a large crashing sound and Phantom turns to see Hornet smashing though the wall and landing outside, with Rocketeer not long after and landing on Hornet._

**Green Hornet:**...already on it...Spiderman.

_Ox emerges from the huge hole in the wall and heads towards the two heroes, but then Phantom lands on Ox's shoulders and starts beating his head with his face while Ox is screaming and tries to shake him off._

**Phantom:** Biggest tree makes most noise when it falls!

_Fancy Dan and Montana make it outside and Dan open fires on the Phantom, grazing him and forcing him to jump off of Ox._

**Montana:** You crazy, you could 'a hit Ox!

**Fancy Dan:** Ah shut ya hole!

_While they argue, something smack their heads together and they fall to the ground, Shadow appears from thin air and clasp his hands together._

**Shadow:** You shouldn't get distracted.

_Ox suddenly charges towards Shadow, but Hornet draws his gas gun and shoots Ox right in the face knocking him out._

**Green Hornet:** Sleep tight.

**Shadow:** Phantom, are you ok?

**Phantom:** Yes, he just grazed me. Where's Rocketeer?

**Rocketeer:** Here, I'm...I'm ok.

**Shadow:** Then let's head for the mine.

**Nohoch Mul mine entrance**

_Spiderman and Swift Cloud are reaching the entrance of the mine, with the two enforcers hot on their heels._

**Spiderman:** Ready?

**Swift Cloud:** Ready.

_As they both make it out of the mine, Spiderman fired a web line at one side of the entrance and moves to the opposite side, pulling on the web, making it taught. Swift Cloud stands at the mouth of the entrance waiting, as the two enforcers come into view._

**Swift Cloud:** Over here pea brains!

_She turns round, leans over and smacks her backside._

**Swift Cloud:** Think you can hit this?

_Spiderman couldn't help but notice her..._

_**Dude! Children could be reading this, tone it down a bit... although it's just as nice as Ava's...wait where did that come from?**_

**Hammerhead:** Your gonna get pummelled sweet cheeks!

_**That sounded very...wrong?**_

_Hammerhead leans over and charges at her, but before he reaches her, he trips over the web line and falls flat on his face._

**Persuasion:** Idiot!

_She runs up and jumps on and over hammerhead. As she's in mid fight, Spiderman ensnares her with his webbing and she falls to the ground as well._

**Persuasion:** YOU STUPID BIC...

_Spiderman webs her mouth shut and at the same time Swift Cloud walks over to Hammerhead, just as he looks up in a daze, she draws her revolver, spins it so she's holding the barrel and smacks him with the handle._

**Swift Cloud:** Pheeewwweeeee, we rustled up these varmints nicely.

**Spiderman:** Looks like they both had a pleasant _Trip_.

_All that can be heard at that moment is the sound of a lonely cricket._

**Shadow:** I don't know what hurts more, Toomes knives or your puns.

_The two young heroes turn to see the rest of the league behind them._

**Spiderman:** And who said you don't have a sense of humour. Great job guys, up high!

_He raises his hand but everyone just stares at him, slowly he lowers his hand again._

**Spiderman:** Well that was awkward.

**Shadow:** We've been distracted long enough, Hornet blow the warehouse, everyone else to the mine.

_Hornet takes out a detonator and presses the button; there is a huge explosion over where the warehouse used to be._

**Rocketeer:** Wow! Those little bugs of yours really pack a punch.

**Hornet:** Their made of a special combination of nitro glycerine and...

**Swift Cloud:** Will you two stop gawking and get moving!

**Hornet/Rocketeer:** Yes mam!

_The league start heading back to the mine entrance when suddenly..._

**Spiderman:** Spidey sense!

_There is a strange loud humming noise and suddenly from behind the Nohoch Mul, Goblin appears mounted on his glider, followed by an entire squadron of glider mounted..._

**Spiderman:** Symbiotes!

_The Goblin and his symbiotes fly down and encircle the league, dropping an arsenal of fire bombs around them, trapping them in a ring of fire. With the flyers still encircled around them, Goblin separates himself out._

**Goblin:** Ah Spiderman! How do you like my new and improved symbiotes?

**Spiderman:** Honestly? I think giving them a cuddly toy would have been a better choice.

**Goblin:** Ever the comedian, I hope your new friends appreciate your wit more than your old ones.

**Shadow:** A first encounter usually warrants an introduction?

**Goblin:** Of course, I am the Goblin. And you are the League of so called...Extraordinary Gentlemen, there...introductions made and I'm not blind.

_The symbiotes arm the weapons on their gliders and point them at the league._

**Goblin:** Drop your guns.

_Hesitantly, they disarm themselves._

**Goblin:** Now unlike my friend here whose fate is already sealed? The rest of you have a choice, join me and you can have a place in my new world.

**Rocketeer:** You really believe that we would help you to create monsters?

**Green Hornet:** And weapons of mass destruction?

**Swift Cloud:** To destroy the world?

**Goblin:** I'm creating a world, a new and perfect world in my own image.

**Shadow:** An entire world with the face of a Goblin, call us old fashioned but we like this world the way it is.

**Goblin: **Old fashioned is right, would you like to know what the future says about your little group?...Nothing! You will fail to stop me.

**Phantom:** Time is not written in stone!

**Goblin:** Really, then maybe you should ask your fearless leader. I'm sure the spiders origin will make you think otherwise. But I grow tired of this.

_Goblin gave the signal and the Gliders surrounding the league launce a series of pumpkin gas bombs into the league, knocking them out within seconds._

**Goblin:** Take them inside and bury them with the rest.

**Inside Nohoch Mul mine-few hours later**

**Spiderman:** Err! Where?...What?...What happened?

_As Spiderman regains conciseness he tries to survey his surroundings, himself and the rest of the league are chained down in a kneeling position and placed along the tracks of the mine, directly opposite them are the rest of the villagers, crammed into cages, begging to be free, amongst them are men, women, the elderly and even small children._

**Spiderman:** Oh no! (He struggles with his chains) Wait! Why can't I get free?

**Persuasion:** The gas that the boss filled you with has a paralyzing effect on your muscles.

_Persuasion walks from behind Spiderman and kneels in front of him leaning in. Spiderman feels weird, like his blood was boiling, butterflies in his stomach and his breathing grows sharper. _

**Persuasion:** You can still move but you won't have much strength in those arms of yours.

_She places her hands on each of his biceps and slowly feels her way upwards to around his neck, choking him slightly and then pulls his mask up to expose only his mouth. Spiderman getting more aroused each second_

**Spiderman:** _Pull yourself together Spidey!_

**Persuasion:** It wears off after a while, but that won't matter.

_She looks over to the side, curious Spiderman looks as well to see a group of guards laying down sticks of dynamite at various points around the mine. Persuasion leans in and whispers seductly into his ear._

**Persuasion:** Shame...we barely got to know each other.

_In one motion she kisses Spiderman, one hand on his neck; the other roughly caressing his crotch, while this is going on Spiderman is fantasising that its Ava doing this to him._

**Swift Cloud:** Get of him whore!

_Persuasion stops what she is doing and looks over at Swift Cloud, she then gets up and stands in front of her._

**Persuasion:** Oh let me guess, you're nuts about him aren't you? Well what makes you think that he would want a scruffy, dirty little redskin like yourself?

**Swift Cloud:** Better than an old, jealous, scantily clad whore who gives it away for any guy who gives her a nickel?

_Persuasion smacks her so hard in the face._

**Persuasion:** I'm one up on you now, I'd love to stay and chat but Mr Osborn needs me elsewhere.

_She turns and heads towards the exit, as she reaches the entrance tunnel on the upper level, she turns to blow Spiderman a kiss; she winks at him and leaves._

**Spiderman:** Can anyone get free?

_The rest of the league have regained conciseness and are trying to free themselves._

**Rocketeer:** No.

**Green Hornet:** I can't reach into my coat.

**Phantom:** I don't have much strength.

**Shadow:** Can't seem to concentrate.

_They watch helplessly as the rest of the expositions are being planted and the villagers are shouting and screaming for their lives. The fuse is now being laid down and is brought to the tunnel entrance._

**Guard 1**: So are we goanna have enough time to get the hell out of here?

**Guard 2:** Will you relax? We got ten minutes when I light the fuse, so when I do get moving!

_He leans down and lights the fuse. Then the two guards then walk a little further in and call out to the rest of the men._

**Guard 2:** FUSE IS LIT! GET YOUR BUTS MOVING!

Swift Cloud: This is it!

**Spiderman:** No! IT CANT END LIKE THIS!

_He looks over to the villagers, men are shouting, women are screaming, children are crying._

**Spiderman:** I'm...I'm sorry.

_The two guards at the entrance turn round to leave until one of them notices something._

**Guard 1:** Hey Davy, the fuse is out.

**Guard 2:** What? Oh for god's sake!

_He kneels down to light it again, but when he does so, something shiny swishes in front of him and cuts the fuse. They both look up to see a lone clocked, masked figure in front of them._

**Guard 2:** What the...?

_Meanwhile the rest of the guards and heading up towards the tunnel when suddenly they hear someone screaming and they see one of the guards has been flung over the edge and falls to the ground far below. They rush onwards to see an astonishing sight. A guard is on the ground while standing over him is a lone figure wearing __a__ black costume with a flowing Spanish cape, a flat-brimmed black__sombrero cordobés__,__black riding boots, bell-bottom trousers__and a black cowl sackcloth mask that covers the top of the head from eye level upwards._

**?: **Leaving so soon Señors?

_Realising that in their hurry, they left their guns back at the bottom of the mine, two guards charge at the intruder, swiftly he dodges their attacks and counters with a few well placed punches of his own, after winding his opponents he then jumps onto the ledge and jumps, leaping his way down to the bottom, the guards hurry after him as one stays behind to relight the fuse._

_The intruder reaches the bottom, as the guards do; they pick up what mining tools they can find pickaxes, shovels etc and approach the intruder, slowly he draws his rapier and adopts a fencing stance._

**?:** Who would like to go first?

_A few of the guards charge at him, swinging their weapons, but the intruder effortlessly avoids and parries their attacks. The league and the villagers haven't notice what's happening until a single crying child looks up and sees the commotion, looking on wide eyed he screams at the top of his lungs..._

**Child:** _**ZORRO**_**! **

_Other villagers turn round to see the fight going on._

**Villager 1:** El Zorro? El Zorro!

**Villager 2:** Puedo creer, es el Zorro! (I can't believe it, it's the Fox)

_The league are still struggling with their chains, but one by one they notice that the villagers cries of terror have been replaced by a growing chanting._

**Villagers:** ZORRO! ZORRO! ZORRO!

**Spiderman: **What on earth?

_The fighting is brought in front of them; they look on to see the masked man Zorro fight off the guards using quickness and finesse, not brute force, jumping over his opponents and using his rapier to parry attacks. As one guard finds his gun and points it at Zorro, he spins round and cracks his bullwhip, wrapping itself round the gun for Zorro to pull it from the guards grasp._

**Green Hornet:** Holy...

_Suddenly Zorro notices that the fuse was relit made its way to the bottom and splits off into 4 directions. He dashes off, dodging guards and reaches one fuse, with a swish of this sword he cuts off its end and makes for the next one._

_He is blocked by three guards, two of them charge with their weapons. Zorro brings his left leg and takes out from his boot a medium sized dagger which, along with his sword, uses to bloke the two attacks. As the third guard charges with is weapon raised, Zorro uses the leverage of the two guards to lift himself up, spin over the guards and as the third one gets close, kicks him in the face and continues on to the second fuse, he puts it out._

**Rocketeer:** How did he?

_Zorro reaches and puts out the third one and looks on to see the last fuse about to reach the dynamite. Realising he's out of time, Zorro heads back to the cages with the villagers and uses his sword to cut open the locks and frees them._

**Villager:** Gracias Zorro!

_Zorro then reaches the league and uses his sword to free them._

**Shadow:** How...?

**Zorro:** No time Señor! Lead these people to safety!

_The league has regained their strength and start to guide the villagers up to the entrance. As they reach the tunnel entrance, Zorro hears something back down at the bottom, he looks down to see a single child, injured and crying._

**Child:** MAMA! MAMA!

**Villager:** MI BEBE! MI BEBE! (MY BABY, MY BABY)

**Zorro:** Fuera a Señorita que lo conseguire! (Go Miss, I will get him)

_Zorro leaps down and heads for the child as Swift Cloud leads the mother away. As they are all running up the tunnel the dynamite blows and the ruins start to collapse around them, but they soon make it out of the ruin._

**Outside ****the ****Nohoch Mul**

_Everyone watches as the pyramid collapses and the dust clouds engulf them._

**Spiderman:** Did he make it out?

**Shadow:** I don't know?

_As Swift Cloud is comforting the grieving mother, a figure is made out amongst the dust cloud where the entrance was, as it gets closer it is revelled to be Zorro carrying the child in his arms. As the mother runs to them, the villagers burst into cheers._

**Villager 1:** Nos salvo el Zorro! (The fox saved us)

**Villagers:** ZORRO! ZORRO! ZORRO! ZORRO! ZORRO!

**A/N: well that chapter took me a while. Hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to review and comment.**

**Thanks!**


	20. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**In this chapter you get to learn abit of the origin of some of the heroes.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 19: Revelations**

**Tulum-1932-Night**

_Hours after the events at __Cobá, the town of Tulum was reunited; the sick and injured were tended to. Zorro had disappeared beforehand but not before informing the league to meet at the Villa at the far end of town. Following his instructions, they made their way to this large villa were they were let in by the old man that they met the night before._

**Shadow:** I remember you? You are Antonio's grandfather.

**Grandfather:** I am Joaquin Murrieta, and my grandson is _**Don**_ Antonio Murrieta, please take a seat at the fire.

_Joaquin leads the league inside and they all take a seat on the armchairs and sofas at the fire place._

**Swift Cloud:** You have a very beautiful house sir.

**Joaquin:** Gracias señorita! This villa is a copy of my childhood home when our family lived in California.

**Shadow:** Where the original Zorro legend came from.

_Everyone faces Shadow_.

**Joaquin:** That is correct señor.

**Shadow:** An interesting chain of coincident, meeting Antonio, being rescued by a legend and brought to this house.

**Antonio:** But you are one who does not believe in such a coincident.

_Everyone looks up to see Antonio standing over a balcony, wearing very expensive clothing, like a Spanish nobleman. He moves to the nearby staircase and begins to walk down it._

**Antonio:** The original Zorro was a Spanish nobleman by the name of Diego de la Vega, who fought against Spain in the Mexican War of Independence. As Zorro he defended the Mexican peasants and commoners against the oppressive Spanish regime. Though as he grew older he believed Zorro was still needed, so he trained an apprentice to pass the mantle to.

**Joaquin:** Alejandro Murrieta. My father, and when he grew older he trained me in case I needed to become Zorro. However we had many years of peace so it was not necessary, since then I moved my family here and enjoyed a pleasant life...until the day my son and his wife were attacked and killed by bandits, Antonio came into my care and I decided to train him, so he would be prepared for the world.

**Green Hornet:** How did you avoid capture when the villagers were taken?

_Antonio reached the ground floor and moves to stand next to his grandfather._

**Antonio:** Because I was not here, I had left a few years ago to...enjoy life. When I returned I discovered that the village was taken and my search brought me to the Tulum ruins where we met.

**Spiderman:** What made you come back?

**Antonio:** After I brought everyone back to the village, grandfather reviled the truth about my family legacy and I knew that it was my responsibility to help my people, I failed them as Don Antonio Murrieta, so I helped them as Zorro.

**Joaquin:** You never failed them, my father and grandfather would be proud of what you did tonight, I am proud and more importantly all of Tulum is proud, I am told that they are already sending word to other towns and cities, soon all of Mexico will know... that El Zorro has returned.

_**Wait! I've been a hero for a few years now and everyone thinks I'm a menace, he's a hero for a few hours and already he's loved throughout his country. Some are lucky or what! **_

**Phantom: **It seems that you and I are kindred spirits my friend, I am here because the Goblin threatened my own people as well... and I know the feeling to living up to a legacy.

**Rocketeer:** How do you mean?

**Shadow:** Back at the ruins, you were injured; blood was drawn, like an ordinary man.

_Everyone looked between Phantom and Shadow, until Shadow leaned forward._

**Shadow:** You're not immortal are you?

_Phantom looks round at each of the people in the room and takes a deep breath._

**Phantom:** We here have fought together against evil, normally I am forbidden to revel any of my secrets, however I feel that each person here has earned at least one truth.

My story begins nearly 400 years ago, in 1536 on a dark and stormy night; a ship was attacked by pirates of the Singh Brotherhood in the Caribbean Sea. On that ship was a boy named Christopher Walker and the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious and into the sea was his father being murdered by the leader of the pirates. Both ships exploded, making Christopher the sole survivor of the attack. He was washed ashore on the beach of the island you know as Bangalla. Seemingly half dead, he was found by pygmies of the Bandar tribe, who nursed him and took care of him.

**Spiderman:** Question.

**Swift Cloud:** Shush!

**Phantom:** Some time later, Christopher took a walk on the same beach, and found a dead body there, whom he recognized as the pirate who killed his father. He allowed the vultures flying around the body to eat its meat, took up the skull of the killer, raised it above his head, and swore an oath:

"_I swear to devote my life to the destruction of piracy, greed, cruelty, and injustice, in all their forms! My sons and their sons shall follow me"._

And he became the first Phantom.

**Spiderman:** The first?

**Phantom:** Yes Spiderman, Christopher became the first of what would later be known as the Phantom. When he died, his son took over for him; when the second Phantom died, his son took over. So it would go on through the centuries, causing people to believe that the Phantom was immortal. These people gave him nicknames including "The Ghost Who Walks" and "The Man Who Cannot Die".

_Phantom brings his hands to his mask and removes it, showing that he is a twenty year old Caucasian with jet black hair._

**Phantom:** My name is Kit Walker, and twenty Phantoms came before me. After my father was betrayed and murdered, I returned to Bangalla from America in order to track down his killer and take his place as the Phantom.

**Antonio:** And one day...your own son will take your place?

**Phantom:** Yes!

_**Wow! And I thought Tiger had a family business, but this guy was groomed from birth to be a hero? No wonder he's so awesome. Though I'd hate to have seen what his early birthdays were like?...Oh so you're not doing a cutaway? Err ok! Guess you readers have to use your imagination for this one. **_

**Rocketeer:** Well not that I find all this fascinating, but what do we do now? Goblin has escaped with god knows how much Bronzium, and we have no idea where he is now.

**Joaquin: **Perhaps you should ask our other guest?

**Green Hornet:** What other guest?

**Antonio:** After I left you in Tulum, I back tracked to the ruins and came across a few stragglers of Goblins men, they didn't put up much of a fight and I brought one of them back with me. He's...sitting quite comfortably downstairs.

_He moves over to the fire place and revels to hidden passageway. Antonio, Hornet, Rocketeer and Phantom enter the passageway one by one._

**Swift Cloud:** Step aside boys! Leave this to me.

**Shadow:** We'll take care of this; I don't think you should take part right now.

**Swift Cloud:** What's that meant to mean?

**Shadow:** You really think that none of us heard you back in the tunnels? I won't let your personal demons jeopardise our mission.

_He turns and makes his way though just as the fire place moves back into place. Letting out a growl in frustration, Swift Cloud turns and heads upstairs. _

**Swift Cloud: **WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT DEMONS!

_Spiderman looks on as he here's a door slam upstairs._

_**It wouldn't be a team if we didn't have the occasional drama. **_

**Zorro's Lair**

_One of Goblins goons is tied to a chair in the middle of the training circle. The league are all gathered round him, giving him the third degree._

**Green Hornet:** Where is Osborn? Where has he taken the Bronzium?

**Goon:** I an't telling you anything!

_Phantom steps forward and punches him in the stomach and pulls his head back by his hair._

**Phantom:** Old jungle saying: "The Phantoms steel hands can break men like straws"

**Goon:** Do your worst, I'm not gonna cross the Goblin for you. I'm not talking!

**Shadow:** Who said you need to talk, perhaps we should try something more...subtle.

_Shadow approaches the goon and stares into his eyes, the goon was terrified to see that Shadows eyes turned black and all of a sudden he felt cold, like everything in the room was fading away into a fog, a fog so thick that he couldn't make out anything, accepted the Shadows black eyes staring at him. _

**Goon:** What's going on? Where am I?

**Shadow:**_ Even in the minds of the strongest willed man there are shadows... and where there are shadows...you will always find me!_

**Goon:** LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Shadow:** _You are going to tell me...Bricker!_

**Goon:** How do you...?

**Shadow:**_ You can't hide anything from me...your thoughts and memories...are mirrored in your eyes...etched on your brain._

**Goon:** YOU'RE CRAZY! I'm not telling you anything.

**Shadow:** _You're thinking of a man...a man you fear...Goblin._

**Goon:** NO!

**Shadow:**_ He is working on something... a sphere... a Beryllium sphere._

**Goon:** No more, leave me alone!

**Shadow:**_ It's for the bomb... to contain the Bronzium and enhance the explosion...but there's something else...something Goblin said that you didn't understand._

**Goon:** A lie!

**Shadow:** _There's another component to the bomb... Venom! And his lab is...there!_

**Goon:** You're just guessing, I'm not telling you where it is!

**Shadow:** _You don't need to Bricker...I have everything I need to know...All I need to know, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

**The Villa**

_Spiderman searches for Swift Cloud. After a few minutes he hears some quite sobbing, moving closer to one of the rooms he opens it to find Swift Cloud crying, holding her Stetson in both hands._

**Spiderman:** Jackie?

**Swift Cloud:** Hey darlin. Sorry I...I didn't want you to see me like this.

_Spiderman sits down next to her and places a hand on her shoulder._

**Spiderman:** Jackie, back in the tunnels, you wanted to kill the Goblin. Why? What happened to you? What did the Goblin do to you?

_Swift Cloud grasps his hand and gently squeezes it. _

**Swift Cloud:** Since I was young I was raised only by my father after the death of my mother, sickness I was told. Growing up, me and my old man lived in the town of Rango out west managing a saloon, it had been on hard times as the town lacked visitors and tourists in seeing the town's grave at Boot Hill which inters the long past deceased of Western heroes and villains.

Personally I wanted to move away and see the world than to be stuck in Rango, despite my old man's unwillingness and retirement from his former life.

**Spiderman:** Who was your dad?

**Swift Cloud:** My father was an outlaw named Harold "Hurricane" Kane; I inherited my powers from him.

**Spiderman: **Outlaw? You mean like a criminal?

**Swift Cloud:** So I was told, but I wanted to make a change, so I got in contact with Arno Stark of Stark Enterprises, I hoped he'd hire my old man to be an entertaining shootist in a Wild West show. However, my old man was offended by this and responded by punching Stark. Infuriated, Stark left and I was so angry at him for ruining our chance to have a more valuing life and I started to think that he never cared for me. So I decided to leave Rango for good. Before I left, I wanted to say goodbye to my mother who was buried in Boot Hill.

_**Sounds like Jackie had a tough upbringing, no wonder she is the way she is.**_

**Swift Cloud:** When I returned to Rango, I discovered that the towns' people were being slaughtered and turned into monsters, the same ones we saw tonight.

**Spiderman:** Your town was attacked by Symbiotes!...that was why you were shocked back at the Sanctum, you recognised them.

**Swift Cloud:** (starting to cry) I couldn't save them! I was too late and l found a group of them had devoured on my dad. I found him dying, and then I was surrounded by a group of them; at that moment my old man gave up his powers and transferred them to me. Inheriting my old man's speed, I killed them, every single one of them.

_She draws her revolver and stares at it._

**Swift Cloud:** Some of them were my friends, people I knew...and I gunned them down.

**Spiderman:** You were in an impossible situation, you had no choice.

**Swift Cloud:** And after it was all over I went back to my old man and held him in my arms, and he told me how my mother really died... it wasn't because of illness, but due to a freak accident when he performed a shooting stunt on her, then he...

**Spiderman:** _Just like Ava, Both inherited their powers from their dad, both died in their arms._

**Swift Cloud:** I later found out that a man called Osborn used Rango as some kind of test, and I've been tracking him for weeks, to end him, which lead me to Coney Island and well...you know the rest.

**Spiderman:** I'm so sorry.

_He turns Swift Cloud around so that she's facing him and gives her a hug._

**Spiderman:** I know what it's like to lose a father, I was raised by my aunt and uncle, and one night my uncle Ben was murdered, I tracked the killer down and I was horrified to discover that I met him before, he was robbing a store I was in and I chose to do nothing.

**Swift Cloud:** So you avenged your uncle?

**Spiderman:** No! I wanted to kill him, I had him cornered and at my mercy, but I remembered something that my uncle once said to me "With great power, comes great responsibility", if I had killed him I would have been no better than him, betrayed everything that uncle Ben had taught me. I chose to be better than that, I chose to be Spiderman.

_Breaking the hug, he looks at Swift Cloud._

**Spiderman:** You have great power Jackie, and if you don't use it responsibly, you'll be no different from Goblin, and your father. Both of them chose to abuse their gifts but your better than that, like I told a friend of mine, you can choose what kind of person you want to be and you chose to help us stop the Goblin, but you don't have to be like him to do it.

_Swift Cloud just stares at him, unaware how close she is leaning towards him._

**Swift Cloud:** I've never met anyone like you, someone who understood me.

_She leans in closer to Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** _What is she doing?_

_She closes her eyes_.

**Spiderman:** _is she about to?_

_Her lips are inches from his...until._

**Green Hornet:** I'm I interrupting?

_They spin round to see Hornet standing in the doorway._

**Spiderman:** What? No! Yes! I mean...we...err...How long were you standing there.

**Green Hornet:** Not long enough to know what this was all about. We just finished interviewing our friend; we know where Goblin is building the Atomic bomb.

**Swift Cloud:** Where?

**Green Hornet:** My home town, Chicago. So better rest up, we have a long trip ahead of us.

_He leaves, followed soon by Swift Cloud, but not before giving Spiderman a warm smile and mouthing the words "thank you", leaving Spiderman alone in the room to think about that kiss that could have happened._

_**Stupid Hornet!**_

**A/N: here you are guys hope you like this chapter; this was my first attempt at something like this. So I think this story is just over the halfway mark, but still more to come, next stop Chicago. **

**Thanks **


	21. Sweet Home Chicago

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 20: Sweet Home Chicago**

**On route to Chicago-2013-Day**

_A SHIELD fighter jet is flying over the state of Illinois, piloted by a very determined Ava and occupying the back seat, a very excited M J._

**M J:** When you said you were going to pick me up, I didn't think you'd show up at my house in this! Where did you get it from anyway?

**Ava:** SHIELD Tri-Carrier, they have plenty to spare.

**M J:** It's so cool that they give you your own jet!

**Ava:** Give me? Sure, that's what they did.

**M J:** Wait! Did you steal this?

**Ava:** No, I borrowed it...without permission...What? I plan to give it back.

**M J:** That sounds like something Peter would say.

**Ava:** Yea, I suppose so.

**M J:** Great, I'm flying over America in a stolen government aircraft, piloted by a teenage superhero, and I can't say or report a single word.

**Ava:** Welcome to my world.

_At that moment a beeping sound is heard followed by a very angry sounding Fury._

**Fury:** Ava! Would you mind telling me why you're piloting a SHIELD jet without authorisation?

**Ava:** You told me to take time to clear my head so I'm going on a field trip for research.

**Fury:** I never said you could take SHIELD technology for a joy ride! Get back here now!

**Ava:** Sorry Director, you're breaking up.

_She cuts him off, and prepares to make her decent. _

**M J:** Who was that just now?

**Ava:** A one eyed troll.

**Chicago Public Library-few hours later **

_Ava and M J have started their search In the Library, gathering old newspaper articles on anything that could have something to do with Peter._

**M J:** I've found some old Daily Sentinel editions, what are we looking for?

**Ava:** Just anything that mentions "The Spider of New York".

_After about half an hour of searching, Ava decides to ask at the reception. The receptionist is a grey haired old woman with spectacles._

**Ava:** Excuse me, but to you have any more newspapers, dating back to the 1930's?

**Receptionist:** We may have some dated that far back my dear, are you looking for anything in particular?

**Ava:** The Daily Sentinel? I'm researching someone called "The Spider"

**Receptionist:** The Spider? I can't say that I've heard of anyone like that, except that menace that the Daily Bugle keep going on about.

_Ava bit her tongue, and then took a deep breath and said..._

**Ava:** Thank you anyway.

_As she was just about to walk away the receptionist had a thought._

**Receptionist:** Are you sure it's not the Green Hornet you're looking for?

**Ava:** The Green who?

**Receptionist:** The Green Hornet my dear. He was a masked vigilantly...or was he a criminal? Anyway he lived during the 30's and we have a special collection of articles about him, I'll go get them.

_After a few minutes, Ava returned to M J with the Hornet collection._

**M J:** What's all this?

**Ava:** Have you ever heard of the Green Hornet?

_M J looked at Ava with a very confused expression, as if she's trying to remember something from the back of her mind._

**M J:** I don't know...that name...it's like I know it but...I'm sure I've never heard it before.

**Ava:** I know what you mean...I feel like I heard it before, but I'm positive I haven't.

**M J:** Well what about it?

**Ava:** Apparently he was a masked man during the 30's, there's loads of stuff about him in the Sentinel, and it's something to work with.

_The both of them spend some time reading though the collection...until._

**M J:** AVA!

**Receptionist:** SHOOSH!

**M J:** (whispering) sorry, Ava look at this.

**Ava:** Daily Sentinel, 3rd of August 1932; Hornet in destructive road rage, in the early hours of Tuesday the 2nd a destructive high speed car chase took place, resulting in massive property damage and server injuries. Reports from eyewitness accounts suggest that this was a result of feud between local gangs and the Green Hornet, who was seen with his nameless sidekick and a few other masked accomplices, one described as " a dark shadowy figure" the other as "Spider like" owing to a witness claiming to have seen the accomplice in question "Stick" to surfaces.

**Ava:** That's him! It's got to be him!

**M J:** What else does it say?

**Ava:** Police say that it's unclear whether this incident is related to recent sightings of masked individuals in Mexico and New York. One officer claims that on the same night, his horse was stolen by a masked man in a "purple jumpsuit".

**M J:** Maybe there's one with a picture?

**Ava:** He's alive, I knew it!

**M J:** Ava...Look at this!

**Chicago-1932-Evening **

_A limousine is driving along the streets of Chicago, if it were not for the black tinted windows; everyone would have been surprised to see the collection of masked characters inside._

_**Chicago, 1932, a city on the verge of greatness, a new type of city where a man's home is his castle, a quarter acre of dreams made possible by victory. A city of dreams, pioneers, opportunities...and undercurrents, where everything is not as it seems. We've tracked the Goblin's lab to this city, a twentieth century city that will become a model for the world. But if we don't stop him, there won't be a world left**_.

**Green Hornet:** Spiderman are you listening?

**Spiderman:** Huh! What?

**Green Hornet: **I said we'll be setting up base at my mansion.

**Spiderman:** Oh right, got it.

_**For those of you who are just joining us, we made it to Chicago from Mexico in good time, thanks to a few of the Shadows agents; seriously that guy is more connected then Fury. Well we tracked the Goblins lab to somewhere in this city and he's got some serious firepower on his side, gliders, advance weaponry, those Enforcers, Symbiotes! But lucky for us we have gathered some help along the way.**_

_**The Shadow: master of darkness and illusions, The Rocketeer: expert pilot with a rocket pack, Swift Cloud: super speed ace gunslinger, The Phantom: the Ghost who walks, The Green Hornet: tech expert with an arsenal of gadgets, and our latest addition to the team, El Zorro: the world's greatest swordsman.**_

_**Now these guys have proven themselves as heroes in this adventure and I only hope that with all of us we stop whatever the Goblin is planning. Right now we're heading to Hornets mansion, to strategise our next move. We are being driven there by Hornets friend Kato, who was there to pick us up in Hornets limo. **_

_The limousine pulls up along a side road towards a giant mansion, it passes though the open gates and stops just outside the front door, and everyone gets out and is lead inside the mansion by Hornet and Kato. As they enter the main hall, Spiderman looks in awe at the place, this luxurious mansion is filled with artwork, vases and chandlers which gives of a very 1930's vibe._

**Spiderman**: (whistles) dude this place is amazing! Why are all you vigilante's rich?

**Green Hornet:** Because we have jobs?

**Spiderman:** Hey I have a job! Well more of an internship...an unpaid internship.

_The League makes their way into the luxurious lounge and sits down on sofas and armchairs around the room._

**Spiderman:** and besides it's not like I'm the only one, am I right Rocketeer?

**Rocketeer**: Speak for yourself kid, I work as a stunt pilot for movies, which alone makes me a bundle, I live In a nice penthouse with my wife, who's also a successful actress.

**Swift Cloud:** Who is your wife?

**Rocketeer:** Jenny Blake.

**Swift Cloud:** You're married to Jenny? She's my favourite; oh can you get me her autograph?

**Spiderman:** Well, what about you Phantom? Do you live in a place like this?

**Phantom:** I was born and raised in the skull cave, deep in the Bangalla Jungle.

**Spiderman:** So you're not rich either.

**Phantom:** I suppose, if you don't include the vast treasure that my ancestors have collected over the centuries. How else do you think I could afford to study in America?

**Spiderman:** What! Shadow what about you?

**Shadow:** I have a house just like this back in New York. Let's just say I come from wealth.

_Thanks to his mask, the others can't tell that Spiderman's jaw had just dropped._

**Cutaway**

_Chibe versions of the league are rolling around in mountains of cash, while chibe Spiderman empties his pockets to have only fly's come out of them._

**Cutaway ends**

**Spiderman:** Awe man!

**Zorro:** Señor Spider, wealth has no bearings on what we do; my great grandfather was a lowly thief before fate intervened.

**Swift Cloud:** Yea darlin, money ain't everything.

**Spiderman:** Yea but it sure beats being broke.

**Green Hornet:** Changing the subject! Kato, did you acquirer any Intel on what I asked you to look into?

**Kato:** I did.

**Zorro:** What intel?

**Green Hornet:** Before we left Mexico, I contacted Kato and told him to look into possible locations for Goblins lab.

_Kato opens a desk draw and takes out a map; he unfolds it over the coffee table in the centre of the room._

**Kato:** I couldn't find out much. This Goblin is keeping a low profile, but I found out that he's been using some of Bloodnofsky's gang to operate his activities here.

**Rocketeer:** Who's Bloodnofsky?

**Green Hornet:** Crime boss and an old enemy of mine, He wouldn't like the idea of some of his men working for the Goblin on the side.

**Swift Cloud:** So if these varmints are working for Goblin, they must know where his lab is.

**Green Hornet:** Exactly! I know where a lot of Bloodnofsky's gang hangs out. We should spit up into three teams and find out what we can. Shadow, you and Zorro take these docks here.

**Zorro:** Si Señor.

**Shadow:** This is going to be fun.

**Green Hornet:** Swift Cloud, Phantom, Rocketeer, you lot take a look at the rail station here.

**Phantom:** Ok.

**Swift Cloud:** No problem darlin.

**Rocketeer:** Sure thing.

**Green Hornet:** Oh and Phantom, we better get you something to wear, you're going to stand out a mile looking like that. Which leaves you Spiderman, you're with me and Kato. Everyone go get ready, we leave in an hour.

_An Hour later, Shadow, Swift Cloud, Zorro and Phantom (dresses in a grey trench coat and fedora over his jumpsuit) left for their assignments. Spiderman meets Hornet and Kato in their garage._

**Spiderman:** So are you guys taking the limo? I'll meet you guys...wait where are we going?

**Green Hornet:** I think it would set the Goblins alarm off if you're seen swinging around everywhere, so you'll be coming with us, but I think we need something different for this job.

_Kato leads them over to a brightly red 1931__ Duesenberg._

**Spiderman:** Err and you think this would attract less attention?

**Kato:** Mind your feet.

_Kato presses a hidden switch and suddenly the lights in the garage darken, clamps attach to the axis of the Duesenberg, then the floor around the car rotates, hiding the previous car and bringing up another one, which resembles (to Spiderman at least) a black __Imperial Chrysler, then its headlights turn on, emitting a green light._

**Spiderman:** Cool!

**Kato:** She's called the Black Beauty.

_Spiderman moves towards the driver's door when he is stopped by Kato._

**Kato:** Only I drive.

_Kato enters the driver's seat, as the other two occupy the backseats, the clamps around the Black Beauty unclamp and the car drives off out of the garage and down a different driveway, away from the main gates._

**Spiderman:** Dude! Where are you going?

**Green Hornet:** Watch this!

_The Black Beauty heads towards a dead end._

**Spiderman:** Look out!

_As he covers his face with his hands, he fails to see the dead end separate open, allowing the Black Beauty to enter the street from behind a billboard advertising the product Kissin' Candy Mints – with the slogan "How sweet they are". Spiderman opens his eyes and looks back to see the billboard rejoin itself._

**Spiderman:** Ok I'll admit it that was AWESOME! .

**A/N: another chapter for you guys, hope you liked it and let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks**


	22. A Night on the Town

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 21: A Night on the Town**

**Chicago-1932-Night**

_Out of all the cars out driving on this night, one stands out from the rest, a black car of unknown make emulating green light from its headlights. It's heading towards the eastern part of the city, a very rundown neighbourhood._

**Spiderman: **Ok guys I gotta admit that this is a sweet ride.

**Green Hornet:** Thank you, I designed her myself, she's the only one of her kind.

**Spiderman**: I didn't think they made Chryslers this far back?

**Green Hornet:** a Chrysler?

_**I really need to learn when to web my mouth shut!**_

**Spiderman:** I mean...it looks like a car...back where I'm from...New York...but it's brand new...just out.

**Green Hornet:** Uh huh?

**Spiderman:** Sooooo! Where are we going?

**Green Hornet:** A few of Bloodnofsky's boys deal drugs on the eastside were going to have a little chat.

**Eastside-Ten minutes later**

_The Black Beauty turns in off the street into a depressing looking alleyway, steam coming up from the grates and very little lighting from the street lamps nearby. There's a group of thugs hanging out at the centre of an interconnecting ally, the Black Beauty pulls up next to them and the windows are suddenly black tinted, one of the back windows lowers slightly. _

**Green Hornet:** Let me do the talking.

_One thug approaches the open car window._

**Thug:** So what you looking for man?

**Green Hornet:** Information, Goblin...where is he?

**Thug:** Goblin? Nah ain't heard of nobody like that.

**Green Hornet:** Positive about that? No one you know talking about making extra on the side, would be a shame if Bloodnofsky found out, he doesn't tolerate moonlighters.

_The thug opens his jacket to show the blaster in his holster._

**Thug:** I think you better get lost.

**Green Hornet:** Funny, I've only ever seen the Goblins men carry a weapon like that.

_He leans closer to the glass so that the thug can see him though the small crack._

**Thug:** OH SHIT HORNET!

_The thug pulls his blaster out and points it though the crack and at Hornet, with his spidey sense kicking in, Spiderman webs the blaster and pulls the thugs entire arm though the window._

**Green Hornet:** Kato?

_The widow moves back up trapping the thugs arm and Kato puts his foot on the gas, spinning the black beauty round in a circle a few times with the thug dangling along._

**Spiderman:** Whoooaaa!

_**Think I just barffed a little.**_

_The Black Beauty stops facing the group of thugs, throwing the thug over the ally and crash into some dustbins. The thugs draw their weapons and open fire on them, but the Black Beauty seems to be unaffected by the fire power._

**Green Hornet:** Beanbags Kato.

**Spiderman:** Beanbags?

_Two hatches open at the front grate and a shower of beanbags shootout, hit in the thugs and making them fall over._

**Green Hornet:** Let's go Spiderman!

_Hornet and Spiderman get out of the car and approaches the group lying on the ground._

**Green Hornet:** Let's try this again.

_Suddenly Spiderman's spidey sense goes off. Turning round they see a door bust open and a small group of thugs come out, carrying pipes, chains and knifes. They surround our heroes._

**Thug:** Your dead men!

_As a thug move along the car, the front door swings open, knocking the thug down. Spiderman looks over to see Kato emerge from the car._

**Spiderman:** Kato don't!

**Green Hornet:** He'll be alright.

**Spiderman:** But he needs...

_The thugs charge at him but in a flash, Kato uses his martial arts to knock down a few of them, as the rest run to the other side of the car to avoid him, Kato takes out his Nunchukes and jumps over the Black Beauty, and fly kicks on one of the thugs, he then uses is nunchukes to disarm the remaining thugs, after that he punches one thug while leg sweeps the other, knocking them both down._

**Spiderman:**...Some help?

_Hornet examines the surrounding area._

**Green Hornet:** Wait! Wasn't there another one of these guys?

**Kato:** Hornet!

_He points over to the other end of the ally where a beaten up thug is trying to make his escape._

**Green Hornet:** let's go!

_A few minutes later, the thug is running down the dark alleyway, when suddenly webbing comes out of nowhere and sticks him to the wall._

**Thug:** Son of a...

_Suddenly he is blinded by a green light coming from back inside the alleyway and hears the sound of a car engine. Struggling to see, he can just make up a shape emerging from the green light and walk up to him and another shape lowering in front of him. As he regains focus he can make out the masks of the Green Hornet and Spiderman who is hanging upside down._

**Spiderman:** Aw leaving so soon? We wanted you to _**stick **_around so we could _**hang**_ out.

_**See what I did there?**_

**Thug:** What are you, some kind of freak?

**Green Hornet:** No he's a spider; now tell us everything about Goblin?

**Thug:** ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Look I did a few jobs for some guy called Hammerhead awhile ago, said he was working for some guy called Goblin. But it was just guarding some crates that arrived at the airport.

**Green Hornet:** What was in the crates? Was it filled with those blasters? Where are they now?

**Thug:** No I nicked that from one of Hammerheads men, I don't know where they are now.

_Hornet grabs the guy's throat and squeezes hard._

**Green Hornet:** Think harder!

**Thug:** Don't...know...Popeye!...Popeye...knows!

**Spiderman:** Popeye?

**Green Hornet:** One of Bloodnofsky's lieutenants.

**Thug:** He's at...

**Green Hornet:** I know where to find him.

_He lets go of the thug and punches him in the face, knocking him out._

**Green Hornet:** To the Pussycat club.

**On route to the Pussycat club**

**Spiderman:** Dude, you guys were awesome back there, Kato where did you learn to do that?

**Kato:** Growing up in Shanghai, you have to learn to defend yourself; I studied martial arts since I was young.

**Spiderman:** So how did a rich news editor and kung fu master end up fighting crime together.

**Green Hornet:** it's quite a story, one I never thought I would be able to tell anyone. About five years ago now, my father Daniel Reid was the current editor and chief of the Daily Sentinel, for years he had been grooming me to take over the Sentinel, but I had my own dreams. I wanted to travel, see the world, help people, but my father didn't approve and we ended up having an argument just before I left.

I travelled all over the world, doing humanitarian work but all I saw was the corruption and evil of the world. After arriving in Shanghai, I ended up saving Kato from a burning building, and we travelled back to America together.

**Kato:** He saved my life that day, and I swore to serve and protect him for the rest of my life.

**Green Hornet:** After arriving back in Chicago, I discovered that my...my father was murdered by the crooked DA. But I soon discovered that the police force was just as corrupt as the politicians, so I took it upon myself to get justice, with the help of Kato I managed to bring down my father's killer and ever since then, I worked to rid my city of the crime and corruption that has taken hold of it...As The Green Hornet.

**Spiderman: **Thats an amazing story, and one I know well myself. I also do this because I lost someone special to me.

**Green Hornet: **And you hope you're doing them proud, by making sure that the tragedy that happened to you never happens to someone else.

**Spiderman:** Because we have what we need to change the world, to make it better, one day at a time, even when others don't understand and only see a masked menace.

**Green Hornet:** Spiderman, There are very few people in this world who understands why we do what we do. I wear masks not to hid my identity, but to create one, one that can inspire others to take up the cause, to stand up to the corrupted and selfish. A hero should have no face, so that everyone's face can be the one behind it.

**Spiderman:** Wow, I never thought of it like that.

**Green Hornet:** You're a good kid, you can do great things, Just always remember why you do what you do.

**The Pussycat Club**

_In a small seedy strip club, a group of gangsters are sitting at a table, against the wall alongside the catwalk enjoying the show. One of them is in his mid-thirties, wearing a black pinstripe suit, black gloves, but his most notable feature is that he is missing his left eye._

**Gangster 1:** You know Popeye, you've been hanging out here for the last couple of weeks, so wouldn't the boss get angry at that?

**Popeye:** I'm not worried about the boss, if things go smoothly, he'll have more things to worry about beside me.

**Gangster 2:** What you mean?

**Popeye:** You'll see, things are changing round here.

**Gangster 1:** Yea, especially with that Hornet around.

**Popeye:** He's not a problem anymore; I'm told the Hornet is long away from here.

_In an instance, the wall behind them just explodes, the force of it throwing the three gangsters across the club. Everyone is screaming in terror and running away and failing to notice the two heroes emerge from what's left of the door and approach Popeye, who's lying under fallen debris._

**Green Hornet:** Miss me Popeye?

**Popeye:** HORNET! YOU CRAZY?

**Green Hornet:** So you do care, listen, don't get up.

**Popeye:** I AN'T TELLIN YOU SHIT! I can't...I can't move!

**Spiderman:** Maybe some spinach would give your strength back?

_Everyone just stares at him; Chibi Spiderman appears with his head sticking out of a ball of tumble weed that rolls across the room by a gust of wind._

_**This time period takes itself WAY TOO seriously.**_

**Green Hornet:** The Goblin? The crates? NOW!

**Popeye:** I said I'm not talking!

**Green Hornet:** Really?

_He stands aside so that Popeye can see the Black Beauty though the wall, suddenly a stream of flames bust from its grate, like a flamethrower and is streaming right above Popeye, making him scream, and then suddenly it stops._

**Green Hornet:** Care to reconsider?

_A few minutes later, the two heroes emerge from the destroyed strip club and enter the Black Beauty._

**Spiderman:** _Everyone! Goblin is sending the Bronzium to the Labs at Chicago University, that's where he's building the Atomic bomb._

**Green Hornet:** _Shadow, you and Zorro are closest, head there now!_

_At the docks a group of thugs are knocked out and tied up against a wall, with a massive "Z" engraved over head. Zorro is standing over them admiring his handiwork, while Shadow is "on the phone"._

**Shadow:** _Just finished tying up loose ends, we'll be there soon._

**Spiderman:** _Wait! Were you trying to make a joke? I can't tell._

**Green Hornet:** _Phantom, Swift Cloud, Rocketeer, when you guys are finished head there too._

**Swift Cloud:** _We're gonna be a little late darlin._

_At the rail station the heroes are surrounded by a small army of Goblins goons, all armed to the teeth. The three heroes draw their weapons._

**Rocketeer:** Ok! I'll take the guys on the right; you take the guys on the left.

**Swift Cloud:** There's twice as many on the left!

**Rocketeer:** I know...I can count.

**Phantom:** _We'll catch up when we can._

**Chicago University-Night- 1 hour later**

_The Black Beauty pulls up in front of the universities entrance; our heroes get out and head for the door._

**Green Hornet:** Shadow and Zorro should be here already, let's move!

**Spiderman:** Wait! Shadow wants to say something.

**Shadow: **_Watch out! Someone's coming._

_Both heroes adopt a fighting position, ready for what's coming. Everything is quiet, until they hear something getting louder and louder. _

**Green Hornet: **Do you hear that?

**Spiderman:** Yea! Sounds like...

_Suddenly a body drops from the sky and lands right behind them with a load THUD!_

**Spiderman:** AWE, DUDE! A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!

**Shadow:** _I said someone's coming?_

**Zorro:** _Señors, they have already left with the Bomb!_

**Shadow:** _We'll clean up here, you get after it, and it's in a truck heading east out of the city. _

**Green Hornet/Spiderman:** Let's roll!

_They jump back into the Black Beauty and speed off to catch up with the truck._

**A/N: Another chapter done, Next time it will mostly be a high speed car chase...looking forward to writing that. Hope you've all enjoyed it and feel free to review.**

**Thanks **


	23. Highway to Destruction

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 22: Highway to Destruction **

**Chicago-1932-Night**

_**Hi guys this is your friendly noir Spiderman here, now some of you may be wondering why I am in a black Chrysler with two other masked heroes driving at roughly 100mph in a built up area, narrowly avoiding traffic. The answer; we are trying to catch up to a truck, but this isn't any ordinary truck, it contains the most destructive weapon ever conceived by man: The Atomic Bomb...so we're in a hurry.**_

_**All we know that the truck is heading east out of the city towards who knows where! We have to catch up to it, before it's too late. **_

**Spiderman:** Wait! What does this truck look like? How are we supposed to find it?

_As they make their way onto the freeway, they can see in the distance a large truck._

**Green Hornet:** There it is!

**Spiderman:** And how exactly can you tell that's the truck we are looking for? Whoa! Spidey sense!

_BANG! The Black Beauty swerves due to the impact of another car. Spiderman looks out his window to see a car with armed goons inside. Then another one appears on the other side of the Black Beauty and finally another one right behind them. _

**Green Hornet:** That's how I know.

_**Huh, despite driving uncontrollably fast on a busy freeway, these guys are surprisingly well coordinated.**_

_The windows of the goons lower and the goons stick their Tommy guns out and open fire on the Black Beauty, however despite being riddled in gunfire, the Black Beauty's armour hold up._

**Green Hornet:** Rocket boost Kato!

_As Kato presses a button on the dash board, the Black Beauty is suddenly boosted forward ahead of the other cars and allowing their fire to hit each other._

**Spiderman**: Whoa!

**Green Hornet:** We better lose these guys before getting to the truck.

**Spiderman:** Ok! Err so Kato think you're a good enough driver?

**Kato:** Are you kidding? Back in Shanghai, me and a few friends use to...

**Green Hornet:** Err Kato maybe less talking, more driving?

_One of the Goblins cars overtakes them and positions itself right in front of them, two goons lean out of the windows and begins firing at them again._

**Green Hornet:** Front guns!

_Kato presses another button and two __.__30 caliber M1919 Browning machine guns rise from the hood of the car and open fire on the goon's car. After taking too much fire the car spins out of control and crashes into other traffic._

**Spiderman:** Holy...!

_Another one of the cars overtake ahead of them, but keep to the right side of them and begins to open fire again._

**Spiderman:** Can this thing take much more?

**Kato:** It'll take something a lot bigger to scratch the Black Beauty. Hornet, I'd suggest the door guns!

**Spiderman:** What are door guns?

**Green Hornet:** These.

_Hornet opens the back right suicide door which was modified to hold 3 12 gauge machine guns, he returns fire at the car, so it moves over to the opposite side, and taking fire from the front guns as it does this._

**Green Hornet:** Your turn kid!

_Spiderman grabs the door handle and opens the door on his side, the guns emerge and he fires on the car._

**Spiderman:** (Shouting over the gun fire) THIS...CAR...IS...AWESOME!

_The goon's car spins out of control, onto the opposite side of the road and crashes into oncoming traffic._

**Spiderman:** I hope those guys are ok?

**Green Hornet:** Normally were more cautious but we have bigger things to worry about.

_Suddenly the last car positions itself right behind them with the goons leaning out and firing at their rear._

**Green Hornet:** Last one Kato.

_Kato presses another button on the dashboard and a cloud of green smokescreen busts from behind the Black Beauty and engulfs the car right behind them, causing them to crash._

**Spiderman:** Well that's them taken care of; let's catch up to that truck.

_The Black Beauty speeds off, as they get closer and closer to the truck, they notice another truck come into view from in front of the other and move to position itself between the truck with the bomb and the Black Beauty._

**Green Hornet:** What on earth?

_The back doors of this truck swing open to reveal a huge Gatling gun mounted on a tripod with its gunner ginning menacingly, and two other goons holding bazookas are kneeling right next to them._

**Spiderman:** Err Kato? They have something a lot bigger.

_As the Gatling gun opens fire, the Black Beauty swerves to avoid the incoming fire, especially the rockets as they explode when they impact the road._

**Spiderman:** This is not good! This is not good at all!

**Green Hornet:** Kato! Missiles!

_The Black Beauty's front bumper lowers, revelling that it's loaded with FIM-92 Stinger missiles._

**Green Hornet:** We need to get right behind them!

_As the Black Beauty positions itself right behind the truck, it can just take the incoming fire of the Gatling gun, while still trying to avoid the rockets._

**Green Hornet:** FIRE!

_The Black Beauty fires one of its Stinger missiles, but it narrowly misses its target and hits the road._

**Green Hornet:** AGAIN!

_Another missile is fired and it's a direct hit, the truck explodes and the Black Beauty swerves to avoid hitting it._

**Spiderman:** Phew that was a close one, well that looks like the last of them.

_Suddenly another 4 cars appear up from a road joining onto the freeway, and are now right on their tail._

_**And their back, you know? These guys are amazingly well organised.**_

**Green Hornet:** This could be a problem, Kato!

**Spiderman:** Wait, keep on that truck, I'll take care of these guys.

_Spiderman takes off his coat and hat, and then opens the car door on his side._

**Green Hornet:** What are you doing?

**Spiderman:** Something very awesome, or very stupid.

_He climbs up onto the roof of the Black Beauty, trying to avoid gunfire from the goon's cars. He steadies himself and leaps into the air and lands on the roof of the first car, then uses his web shooters to rip open the car's hood and then smashes the engine with his fist._

_Before the engine gives out and the car comes to a complete stop, Spiderman leaps over to the second car avoiding fire as he does this. After doing the same thing to this car as he did the first one, Spiderman web slings over to the third car and fires webbing its front two wheels, clogging them up and causing the car to stop in its tracks._

_As he swings closer to the last car, a goon leans out of the window and takes out a grenade, pulling the pin he throws it at Spiderman. Using his amazing reflexes he avoids the grenade and as it passes over his shoulder, he catches it with his webbing and swings it back at them. The grenade landed just in front of the car and as it exploded it caused the car to turn over and land on its side, skidding to a halt._

_**Well, never done that before, minimal property damage, and no collateral damage, I think that this idea paid off...and cripe I need to catch up. **_

_As the Black Beauty gets further away, Spiderman fires both his web shooters and latches onto the back bumper of the car, dragging the webslinger like a water skier. _

_**Hey Web Skiing! **_

_As the truck turns off to an exit, the Black Beauty follows, along with Spiderman; they head towards the busy streets of Chicago._

**Spiderman:** Oh this is not going to be pretty.

_As the Black Beauty swerves to avoid the busy traffic, so does Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** Whoa! Hey! Slow down!

_**Maybe Web Skiing wasn't the best idea after all.**_

_As they turn a sharp corner, the web slingers is hurled over to the pedestrian side walk, narrowing missing some passersby._

**?:** What the hell?

**?:** Who was that?

**?:** Hey watch it _**Bub**_!

**Spiderman:**...Wait, was that?, Nah it couldn't be!

**Green Hornet**_**:**__ Spiderman! Are you still holding on?_

**Spiderman:** _Just barley!_

**Green Hornet:** _We need to catch up with that truck, so I've got an idea._

**Spiderman:** Ok What?

_Suddenly the Black Beauty stops, allowing Spiderman to slingshot over them._

**Spiderman:** AAAHHHHHHHH!

_He let's go of his webs and lands right on top of the truck._

**Green Hornet:** Did you make it?

**Spiderman:** ...Ouch...yea...it worked.

**Green Hornet:** It did? Huh, Kato owes me 10 bucks!

**Spiderman:** I can't feel my arms.

**Green Hornet:** Stop that truck; we'll catch up when we can.

As Spiderman heads towards the front of the truck, however a large humming sound gets his attention.

**Spiderman:** Oh great what now?

_As he looks around him for danger, he sees a squadron of symbiotic gliders heading right for him._

_**It wouldn't be a party if they didn't show up. **_

_As the gliders descend, they open fire on the wall crawler, using his spiderlike reflexes, he dodges their fire._

**Spiderman:** ARE THEY INSANE!

_**Symbiotes? Insane? Well that was a stupid question before I opened my mouth.**_

**Spiderman:** _Hornet! Could use some covering fire here!_

_The Black Beauty has finally caught up and driving alongside the truck, the trunk of the Black Beauty opens to reveal the Green Hornet armed with a__ .30 Caliber M1919A6 Browning machine gun on a tripod mounted to the trunk of the car._

**Green Hornet:** HOLD ON!

_He open fire's on the Symbiotes, causing them to disperse out of formation, while fires into the air, trying to keep them distracted, he clips of them, causing it to spin out of control and crash into a nearby building. Meanwhile Spiderman tries to make his way to the front but before he reaches, another glider swoops down and tries to slash at Spiderman with its claws, it misses, flying over him and ahead of the truck, suddenly it does a u-turn and heads straight for Spiderman._

**Spiderman:** Oh boy!

_Before it reaches him however, it suddenly gets blown out of the sky by something, as its remains miss Spiderman, he looks up to see who or what saved his butt._

**Spiderman:** ROCKETEER!

_The Rocketeer flies down from the sky, armed with a grenade launcher, and flies alongside the truck._

**Rocketeer:** You just can't take survive without me can you?

**Spiderman:** Dude! I so regret calling you a hood ornament!

**Rocketeer:** When did you...?

**Spiderman:** Err never mind. Take out the rest of those gliders!

**Rocketeer:** No problem!

_He ascends to join the fight, using his grenade launcher he takes out a few more gliders, along with some help from Hornet. Only a few gliders are left now, but they hover over the truck and jump down on top of Spiderman. _

_**How did I not see that coming? Oh wait Symbiotes don't set off my spider sense, wow our writer really does his homework, now if you would excuse me.**_

_He continues to struggle with the Symbiotes, and as they pin him down they raise their arms up morphing them into blades and slash down at him, before the deadly blow was struck they each get shot in the head and fall off the truck, looking round Spiderman sees off in the distance, on a bridge, Swift Cloud and Phantom mounting two horses with their guns drawn and barrels smoking._

Swift Cloud_: I told you to keep moving darlin._

**Spiderman:** Nice shot! Now let's finish this!

_He leaps over and lands on the hood of the truck and stares at the driver._

**Spiderman:** I'm sorry sir but do you have any fruits, vegetables or W.M.D's in your vehicle?

_He punches in to the hood of the truck, destroying the engine and causing it to finally stop. As it does so the Black Beauty stops alongside them and both Hornet and Kato step out, Rocketeer lands next to them and Swift Cloud and Phantom ride up to them and get of their horses._

**Rocketeer:** Where'd you get them from?

**Swift Cloud:** Couple of lawmen.

**Kato:** They gave you their horses?

**Phantom:** Not exactly.

**Spiderman:** Horse rustling aside, good job guys we got the bomb...destroyed a lot of Chicago in the process but...we got it.

**Green Hornet:** Don't worry I'll take the blame for this.

_They make their way towards the truck, Spiderman reaches the doors and swing them open and allowing the heroes to look at the contents within._

**Swift Cloud:**...no.

_Or lack thereof._

**Rocketeer:** EMPTY! HOW IS IT EMPTY?

**Green Hornet:** It was a distraction; Goblin had us lewd away with this decoy and made off with the real thing.

**Phantom:** "All warfare is based on deception"

**Rocketeer:** Old jungle saying?

**Kato:** Sun Tzu.

**Spiderman:**...every time...he is one step ahead of us...EVERY TIME!

**Swift Cloud:** What do we do now?

**Spiderman:** I don't know...I really don't...

_As Spiderman turns round to face his team he notices a few more Symbiote gliders are heading right for them._

**Spiderman:** INCOMING!

_As the heroes duck for cover, the Symbiotes unleash pumpkin bombs at them, each one exploding as they hit the ground. A few minutes later, ears still ringing, and vision blurred, Spiderman raises his head to see that his leg is trapped some wreckage and the destruction that lay before him. The truck was destroyed along with some nearby vehicles and an entire side of the street. Hornet, Kato where shielded by the blast thanks to the Black Beauty's armour, Phantom and Rocketeer are partially trapped under debris and Swift Cloud is nowhere to be seen._

**Spiderman:** (Coughing) is everyone ok? Jackie! Where are you?

_Vision still blurred he sees another shape appear before him, not quite able to make it out, the persons dark skin and hair makes his stomach jump_

**Spiderman:** Ava?

**Swift Cloud:** It's me darlin.

_As his vision starts to come back to him, he can make out Swift Cloud kneeling at him. She appears to be unharmed._

**Spiderman:** (Coughing) how did you?

**Swift Cloud:** Out run the blast didn't I darlin, here let's get you up.

_She starts to lift the wreckage off of him, them removes his mask._

**Swift Cloud:** Are you ok?

**Spiderman:** Don't worry about me just a broken...everything.

_She chuckles and smiles at him and he returns it._

**Spiderman:** Thank you.

**Swift Cloud:** Anytime.

_As they look at each other, they fail to notice the lone Symbiote flying towards them. Its glider extends some kind of harness and it ensnares Swift Cloud, and sends an electro shock that knocks her out, then it pulls her up and carrying her away._

**Spiderman:** JACKIE!

_He stagers to his feet but to no good, he is too weak and wasn't quick enough to help as the Symbiote carries Swift Cloud away._

**Spiderman:** JACKIE NO!

_As he tries to move, he just falls over and hits the ground. Hornet comes over to him. _

**Green Hornet:** Spiderman it's no good! She's gone!

**Spiderman:** WE CAN STILL...!

**Green Hornet:** PETER! We can't help her right now, the best way to help her is to find Goblin, and we still need you for that!

**Spiderman:** Ok...ok.

**Shadow:**_ I'm afraid it's only going to get worse from here._

**Spiderman:** Shadow?

**Shadow:** _You all better get back here right now...I know what The Goblin is going to do!_

**A/N: There it is The League wounded, Swift Cloud taken, and the Goblins master plan will be reviled in the next chapter: The Calm before the Storm. Hope you all enjoyed it so far; let me know what you think of the car chase. Feel free to review.**

**Thanks **


	24. The Calm before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 23: The Calm before the Storm**

**Goblin's Lab-1932-Night**

_An hour later, the league made their way back to the Goblins lab located at Chicago University. As they entered the main lobby, they couldn't notice the load of bodies lying around, unconscious but messed up. Some of the bodies have slashed wounds around their legs and arms, bullet holes have been riddled all over the wall._

**Phantom:** Looks like Shadow and Zorro had a warm welcome.

**Shadow:** _Elevator, top floor, door at the far end. _

_The heroes headed towards and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor (which conveniently had a small "out of order" sign placed over it). The doors of the elevator closed and they began their ascent._

**Rocketeer:** He used that old trick?

**Green Hornet:** I don't think he intended to use these facilities for long, just long enough to construct his bomb.

**Spiderman:** But why here? Why build the bomb here?

**Kato:** The sphere.

**Spiderman:** The Beryllium sphere?

**Kato:** I made some inquires for Hornet, I learned that scientist had been contracted by the military to do research into such a device.

**Green Hornet:** Goblin must have discovered this and taken over the project.

**Spiderman:** Probably without the military even realising.

_The elevator stops and the doors open, our heroes enter the long hallway and made their way to the door at the far end. They open the door and entered the lab, only to see the mess within; goons are lying __unconscious all over the place, lab equipment are scattered about broken, chairs and tables are overturned and broken and amongst all the destruction, Shadow and Zorro are standing over a man in a white scientist coat, sitting in a chair._

**Spiderman:** You could have left the place intact! We might have been able to learn something.

**Zorro:** It wasn't us Señor; The Goblins men had already started to destroy the evidence when we arrived.

**Shadow:** But luckily, we found Dr Sherman here hiding in one of the cupboards, to avoid being silenced by the Goblins men.

**Dr Sherman:** My colleagues and I were in the process of packing up my research, when I heard gunfire; I hid in the cupboard and watched as my colleagues...

**Shadow:** Dr Sherman! Repeat everything that you told me.

**Dr Sherman:** Yes, yes of course. It all began a few months ago...

**On Route to New York-2013-Day**

_Onboard the SHIELD Jet fighter, Ava and M J discus what they have discovered at Chicago. _

**M J:** I still can't believe this!

**Ava:** Neither can I.

_M J places a hand on the folder that she had on her lap._

**M J:** What these news articles say, I've never even heard about, I know I haven't. But it's weird; I think I remember learning something like this in history but...

**Ava:** Could...could Peter's actions in the past be affecting us in the present?

**M J:** Is that even possible?

**Ava:** Trust me M J, during my short time as the White Tiger, I've came across things a lot weirder than this.

**M J:** So where are we heading next?

**Ava:** SHIELD Tri-Carrier, I have to show this to Fury and the rest.

**Goblins Lab-1932**

**Dr Sherman:** After a group of thugs broke into our lab, we were forced to work on our project for a Mr Osborn; he supplied us with the very missing element we needed to complete our work. Then suddenly nearly half our team were diverted away, to work on a different project.

**Spiderman:** A different project?

**Dr Sherman:** Yes, Something of Mr Osborn's own design.

_He gets up and moves over to a desk where he opens a draw and then places his hand underneath it and pushes up to revel a hidden compartment, he then takes out a folder._

**Dr Sherman:** I hid this before those thugs found it.

_He places the folder on a desk and opens it, the heroes gather round him._

**Dr Sherman:** Using our research he wanted to create a smaller bomb, something that can be concealed easily but has a wide blast radius. It seemed to me that he wanted it to disperse something, but I couldn't make any sense of the formula.

_He shows the league a copy of the formula, Spiderman's eyes widen with terror._

**Spiderman:** Venom! He was trying to build some kind of venom bomb!

**Green Hornet:** That package that sabotaged our plane! It was this bomb!

**Shadow:** One of them.

**Rocketeer:** One of them?

**Dr Sherman:** Yes, we constructed hundreds of these bombs for him. As you can see from this report, one of these venom bombs had been tested on a population in an isolated area out west...

**Spiderman:** Rango?

_Everyone looks at him._

**Dr Sherman:** How did you know that?

**Spiderman:** That's Jackie's hometown.

**Phantom:** What!

**Zorro:** My god, the poor child.

**Shadow:** So that's why she's here.

**Spiderman:** Yes, she told me in Mexico. So these bombs, when they detonate, they infect the surrounding area, turning those caught into Symbiotes. Doctor, where are these bombs? Where is the Atomic bomb?

**Dr Sherman:** This map should explain the rest.

_The Doctor unfolds a large map and place's it on the table. It's a map of the United States, and all over it are red dots, one on every state._

**Rocketeer:** My God! If Goblin has placed a bomb at every location...

**Green Hornet:** He could infect nearly everyone in America in a matter of hours...

**Zorro:** He'll have an unstoppable army at his command...

**Phantom:** To take over the world!

**Kato:** But if this is his plan, why build this Atomic bomb?

**Spiderman:** To destroy New York.

_He points to an X on the map, located where New York is. Suddenly The Shadow slams his fist onto the table._

**Shadow:** STUPID! How could I have not seen it sooner? It's the perfect misdirection.

**Phantom:** What do you mean?

**Shadow:** Think about it! Leaving the Bronzium at Coney Island, the mines locations, sabotaging our plane, it was all a ploy. He knew that you were after him Spiderman; maybe he thought you were the only one who could stop him, so he deliberately left evidence of his Atomic Bomb, knowing that we would follow this great threat out of America and have us chase it all round Mexico. While we were away, he was using that time to put his real plan into effect. We were so focused on that damn bomb that we were blind to his true plan.

**Green Hornet:** if that's true, then these venom bombs could already be in place.

**Rocketeer:** But why destroy New York?

**Spiderman:** As a message...to me, that's where he's going...that's where he's taken Jackie.

**Zorro:** Señor?

**Spiderman:** I'll explain later, for now I need to get to a working lab. If Goblin is planning to infect people with venom then I need to create some more anti-venom to counter it.

**Green Hornet:** I have a Lab back at my mansion.

**Spiderman:** Good let's get going.

**Shadow:** _Peter!_

**Spiderman:** _Shadow?_

**Shadow:** _I think it's about time you told everyone the truth._

**Spiderman:** _Later!_

**New York-1932- Evening **

_The jet fighter approaches one of the Tri-Carriers hangers._

**Ava:** This is White Tiger, authorisation code: AA20-39, requesting landing permission in landing bay 6.

**M J:** I can't believe I'm going to see the SHIELD Tri-Carrier.

**Ava:** Afraid you'll have to stay in the jet when we land.

**M J:** Oh no, you are not leaving me in here! Not a chance.

**Ava:** Tri-Carrier, authorisation code: AA20-39. Why won't they respond?

**M J:** What's wrong?

**Ava:** This isn't right, Tri-Carrier respond!

_After a few more minutes of silence, she presses a few buttons on the console._

**Ava:** Override code: 3639-1I.

_The Hanger doors begin to open and Ava flies the jet into the hanger._

**M J:** Why do I get the feeling that you weren't supposed to know that?

**Ava:** Actually, Fury trusted me with these codes in case of an emergency...I just hope this isn't one.

**Hornet's mansion-1932-Night **

_In a Lab located in the basement of the Green Hornets mansion, Spiderman is working tirelessly on making anti-venom with the help of Green Hornet._

**Green Hornet**: Are you sure this will work?

**Spiderman:** Of course! This is not the first time I had to make this, I memorised the formula so this shouldn't take long.

**Green Hornet:** If we modify this into a gas, I can weaponize it for easy dispersal.

**Spiderman:** You can do that?

**Green Hornet:** This is kind of my speciality; you're not the only genius here.

**Spiderman:** Good, get on it, we need this ready now.

_Hornet makes his way out of the lab, passing the Shadow on his way._

**Shadow:** How is he?

**Green Hornet:** He's hasn't stopped working since he got back and hasn't made a joke in hours.

_He walks away and Shadow enters the lab, seeing Spiderman working at a table combining chemicals._

**Shadow:** How's it going?

**Spiderman:** It's not mixing fast enough.

**Shadow:** I wasn't talking about the anti-venom. I was talking about you!

**Spiderman:**...I'm fine.

**Shadow:** Don't lie to me!

**Spiderman:** What! Did you read my mind?

**Shadow:** I don't have too; an agitated mind won't help to defeat the Goblin.

**Spiderman:** I don't need any advice; I know what I have to do!

**Shadow:** Do you?

**Spiderman:** Yes! I have to face the Goblin, I have to fix all this...and I have to do it alone.

**Shadow:** Are you crazy?

**Spiderman:** No, after I complete this I'll head to New York alone...and end this.

**Shadow:** Goblin has been preparing for this for god knows how long, that's why he took Jackie, so you'll come to him. And you said yourself that you can barley hold your own against him, now he has those Enforcers, a whole army at his command. Going up against him alone is suicide.

**Spiderman:** Maybe, but no one else is getting hurt because of me. I thought I could help but look what's happened, my friends get hurt, innocent people suffer and I'm its cause.

**Shadow:** No you're not, the Goblin created all this...

**Spiderman:** BUT I CREATED HIM!

_He slams his fist on the table, making a huge dent and causing some beakers to fall off the table and smash onto the floor._

**Spiderman:** If I hadn't become a hero, I wouldn't have drawn attention to myself; Osborn wouldn't have become the Goblin, he wouldn't have hurt my friends, he wouldn't have destroyed Rango or enslaved Tulum...he wouldn't have taken Jackie...it's all my fault, I cause nothing but misery to those around me. I'm the real villain here, and I need to end it.

_Shadow just stares at him, then he walks up to the table that Spiderman was working at and kneels down to start picking up bits of broken glass._

**Shadow:** Ying-Ko.

**Spiderman:** What?

**Shadow: **That was my name, Ying-Ko, the brutal warlord and opium smuggler of Mongolia, which was how I made my fortune, by destroying people's lives, I murdered, enslaved and extorted. One night I was kidnapped by agents of the mysterious Tulku, my teacher, he wanted to reform me, he used the psychic power of his evolved mind to restore my humanity. The Tulku also taught me the ability to "cloud men's minds" using psychic power in order to fight evil in the world. That was the price for my redemption, my payment to humanity for my past evil misdeeds.

_Spiderman just stares at him, not knowing what to say, the Shadow gets back up and places the glass he collected on the table._

**Shadow:** Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow _knows_... I tell myself that every day to remind myself of what I have done, and what I have to do.

_He turns to look at Spiderman right in the eye._

**Shadow:** Peter...you're not a villain; you don't cause bad things to happen. You're a very good person, who's had bad things happen to you, we all have light and darkness inside of us, but it's what part we choose to acted on...that's who we really are.

_He turns and heads for the door, exiting the lab and leaving Spiderman alone with his thoughts._

**Mansion lounge- 20 minutes later **

_Spiderman enters the lounge to find the rest of the league waiting there for him. Shadow, Hornet, Rocketeer are sitting in armchairs while Phantom, Zorro and Kato are standing at the fire place listening to the ham radio placed on top of it. All of them have their masks off, so Spiderman takes off his._

**Spiderman:** The anti-venom is ready, but look guys there's something I need to tell you...about Goblin...about me, see...we're from the year 2013.

_**And from that point I told them everything, from how I became Spiderman, to joining SHIELD, my team, how the Goblin was created, all the way to me and him getting trapped here. They didn't talk; they just sat there and listen to every word I had to say.**_

**Spiderman:**...And there it is, that's everything.

**Green Hornet:** Well...that explains everything.

**Phantom:** 2013? Unbelievable!

**Zorro:** And you're trapped here, how do you plan to return?

**Spiderman:** I don't know, I really don't know. But for now all I can do is stop Goblin...alone

**Rocketeer:** WHAT! Are you out of your mind?

**Spiderman:** Look guys, all of you here have been amazing, absolutely amazing. But I don't anyone else getting hurt, Jackie was taken because of me and I don't want anything to happen to you guys, it's much easier for me to go it alone. The Goblin is my responsibility, not yours and I won't lead you guys to your death.

_No one said anything; they all just stared at Spiderman for what seemed like an eternity, until._

**Rocketeer:** I'm no hero...I'm just a guy who finds himself in impossible situations, and I'm in one hell of a situation now, my whole life has been about doing something important, something that matters. And now some mad man is going to destroy my life, endanger my wife and you expect me to just sit back and do nothing?

**Spiderman:** If you come with me, chances are you'll die.

**Rocketeer:** Hey my Jenny will kill me anyway if I let a kid go to his death. And you don't seem to get that if you go alone and fail, then we'll all lose.

**Zorro:** I know Señor Spider that you feel that the Goblin is your responsibility, but whether you like it or not he's ours now too, it's our responsibility to ensure that there is a future for you to go back to.

**Spiderman:** But even if you guys come with me, I don't know if we can beat him. At first I thought so but he's been one step ahead of us all this time, I could be leading you guys to our deaths.

**Green Hornet:** Maybe, but now is not the time for doubt.

**Kato:** Do you believe, truly believe that you can win all by yourself?

**Spiderman:** I...I have to try...

**Phantom:** No. You can't, not on your own. But it's high time you realize that you're a man not an Island. And a man's strength comes not from just brawn and intelligence, but also from his allies.

**Kato:** Everyone! You need to hear this.

_Kato turns up the volume of the Ham radio. _

**Reporter:** This is an Emergency broadcast! Priority one alert, Monsters has been reported to be wreaking havoc in midtown Manhattan.

_Everyone is now on their feet, staring at the radio._

**Reporter:** Repeat, monsters have taken over the entire Island.

_Shadow takes out his pistols one by one and reloads them, Phantom does the same with his and Rocketeer picks up his newly acquired grenade launcher._

**Reporter:** There have been multiple casualties, multiple hostages – civilians and police.

_Zorro draws his sword slowly and runs his thumb slowly across its edge and sheaths it again. Kato takes out his Nunchukes and twirls them around before attaching them to his back, on his belt. Hornet takes out his gas gun and Hornet sting and examines them before placing them back inside is coat._

**Reporter:** Again we have lost Manhattan. Detective Tracy is calling on anyone, anyone for assistance.

_Spiderman looks down and examines his black mask; he looks back up and sees that everyone else has their masks on and looking straight at him._

**Shadow:** If you're going alone, they need you.

**Spiderman:** No (he puts his own mask on) they need _**us**_.

**Zorro:** How are we going to get there in time?

**Shadow:** I've already taken care of that.

**Spiderman:** _Just hold on Jackie, we're coming_.

**A/N: Wow! This chapter was tough to write, had to rewrite parts of it quite a few times, so the League of Exrodinarly Gentlemen are on their way to the **_**Final Battle**_**, I can't believe its finally here, but what has happened to the Tri-Carrier? All will be explained over the course of the next few Chapters. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter, feel free to comment.**

**Thanks **


	25. The Final Battle Pt1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel, Disney or D.C.**

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 24: The Final Battle Pt1**

**Chicago-1932-Night**

_On the rooftop of the Hornets mansion, the League has gathered to wait for their transport to New York. But then Hornet and Kato come through the roof door and approaches the group, carrying large cases and canisters._

**Zorro:** What is this?

**Green Hornet:** I finished creating weapons that will disperse the anti-venom gas.

_He kneels down and opens the cases revealing its contents, a number of gas guns similar to his own, what looked like some kind of grenades and a large amount of ammo clips, shells._

_**Awesome! It's been a while since I got some new tech.**_

**Green Hornet:** Now everyone grab a gas gun, it takes gas pellets containing anti-venom gas and has a range of 50ft. These smoke grenades disperse the gas for a 20ft radius, good for taking down multiple enemies, and theses gas shells are suitable for Rocketeer's launcher.

_Everyone gathers round and collects their necessary equipment._

**Green Hornet:** Oh and everyone take one of these.

_He takes out a small device that looks like a respirator and hands one to each hero._

**Zorro:** What are these?

**Kato:** Respirators. They will help filter out the gas.

**Phantom:** And the canisters?

**Green Hornet:** Filled with enough anti-venom to engulf Manhattan.

**Spiderman:** How do you plan to do that?

**Shadow:** With this.

_Everyone looks round to see what he was talking about, however they couldn't see anything._

**Spiderman:** Does anyone know what he's talking about?

_Before anyone could answer him they all hear a strange noise, something like a humming sound getting louder and louder. Rocketeer looks up to the sky above them and gasps. _

**Rocketeer:** Hey look!

_Everyone looks up to see a huge __autogyro preparing to land, they all move out of the way to let it land on the roof. After it touches down the pilot gets out._

**Miles:** Good to see you boss!

**Shadow:** Everyone this is Miles Crofton, another one of my agents. Now let's get these canisters attached.

**Spiderman:** How is that thing supposed to get us to Manhattan? It only has one other seat.

**Green Hornet:** Don't worry, the rest of us will be going in the Black Beauty.

**Spiderman:** We can't drive all the way there, it'll take too long.

**Green Hornet:** Who said anything about driving?

_Everyone stares at him with a puzzled look._

_**Well this should be interesting. **_

_A couple of minutes later, Spiderman, Phantom and Zorro are in the back seats of the Black Beauty. Kato is in the driver's seat and Hornet is riding shotgun._

**Zorro:** is this fast enough to get us to New York?

**Spiderman:** Look the Black Beauty is awesome and all, but there's no way it can get us there in time.

**Green Hornet:** Haven't you learned that the Black Beauty is no ordinary car? Let's go Kato.

_Kato flips a switch and suddenly the dashboard moves downwards to allow another console to replace it. A couple of dials and gauges appear on the roof making the front of the car look like a..._

**Spiderman:** Cockpit?

**Kato:** Lowering Aero-engine, attaching clamps.

_The Black Beauty shudders, like something heavy is places on top of the car. Looking out the window, the heroes see what look like support rods attach themselves from whatever is above them to the bottom of car._

**Spiderman:** No way!

**Kato:** Opening garage doors.

_He presses a button on the dashboard and the doors begin to open, allowing the Black Beauty to slowly drive out and head towards the secret drive way._

**Green Hornet:** Everything seems to be in order. Kato, do the honours.

_Kato presses another button, which causes a loud noise to be made from up top. Phantom looks out of his window._

**Phantom:** Are those...wings?

**Spiderman:** No way!

**Kato:** Lowering ramp.

_The giant billboard begins to slowly lower on its back to create a ramp._

**Spiderman:** No way!

**Green Hornet:** Better cover your ears and hold on, next stop New York.

_The Black Beauty boosts forward towards the ramp at great speed, the three heroes are thrown backwards in their seats and cover their ears to drown out the noise. As they reach the ramp, the Black Beauty drives up an off the ramp, however instead of crashing downwards the car takes off, gaining more and more altitude as it flies over the city._

**Spiderman:** NOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAY!

**Manhattan-Night-a few hours previously **

_Slowly, Swift Cloud starts to regain conciseness. She looks round the room she was in to take in her surroundings; it seems that she is in a nice office with a large window overlooking the city. She's sitting tied up in a chair and on the desk in front of her, she sees her three revolvers. Looking down to the bounds on her chair, she starts to struggle with her bonds, but to no avail, they are tight round her wrists and ankles. Giving up on freeing herself for the moment, she looks out of the window. _

**Swift Cloud:** Where am I? I must be in a pretty tall building to see over this whole city.

**Goblin:** Indeed Miss Kane.

_Swift Cloud looks round to see the Goblin entered the room without her noticing, he is accompanied by Hammerhead and Pretty Persuasion. As he drew nearer she couldn't help but notice that he is wearing a brown pinstripe suit, a brown fedora and carrying a cane._

**Goblin:** You are in the tallest building in the world, for now at least. And this city is the big apple itself.

**Swift Cloud:** New York.

**Goblin:** Yes, but soon it will be the birth place of my new kingdom.

**Swift Cloud:** You? A king! HAHAHAHAH! That's a good one darlin, and who are you two going to be, His jester and whence? Although I'm not sure which is which?

_Hammerhead growls and strides over to her, grabs her by the throat and lifts her and the chair together off the ground._

**Hammerhead:** What's wrong little princess? No Spider freak to save you this time.

**Swift Cloud:**...Don't...need...come on...Yella!

**Hammerhead:** What you say?

**Goblin:** Hammerhead! Drop her.

**Hammerhead:** Sure thing boss.

_He lets go of her throat and lets her drop hard onto the floor and on her side. _

**Swift Cloud:** (gasping for air)...knew...you had no...balls!

**Hammerhead:** Little runt!

_He kicks her a few times hard in the stomach._

**Goblin:** ENOUTH! Bring her over to the window; I want to show her something.

_Hammerhead sets her chair back up and drags her to face the window. Goblin takes out a set of binoculars and holds them up to Swift Clouds face._

**Goblin:** Take a look at the paradise I brought to this city.

_Swift Cloud looks down onto the streets of Manhattan. The streets are busy with activity, cars are driving by, and crowds of people are walking to their destinations, when suddenly the doors of the ESB burst open and a horde of Symbiotes poor out onto the streets, attacking civilians, turning over cars and destroying the nearby area._

_As people try to flee in fear, they are effortlessly caught up by Symbiotes and are either killed or infected by them, creating more and more Symbiotes and spreading even more further into the city._

**Swift Cloud:** CHRIST! YOU'RE INSANE!

**Goblin:** MUHAHAHAH! So my therapist keeps telling me. Soon my children will infect this entire city and after that, my new Kingdom will rise from the ashes of the old world order.

_He looks over to Persuasion._

**Goblin:** Have the final devices been shipped?

**Persuasion:** They should have arrived long by now. Just say the word and this country gets a new makeover.

**Goblin:** Excellent and my other toy?

**Hammerhead:** Got some boys working on it right now, it'll be ready soon boss.

**Goblin:** Good.

**Swift Cloud:** He'll stop you.

_The three villains turn to face her._

**Swift Cloud:** They all will.

**Goblin:** Oh, I am counting on it. In fact you'll be required to roll out the red carpet for them.

_Goblin reaches into his Inner jacket pocket and takes out a small vial filled with a black content._

**Persuasion:** Oh please Mr Osborn, allow me.

_He hands her over the vial and she walks up to Swift Cloud, turning her chair round and sits on her lap so that they are both face to face._

**Persuasion:** Awe why so glum, afraid your knight in shining armour is not going to rescue you?

**Swift Cloud:** I'd memorise that face of yours in a mirror, because when he gets here, you're not gonna be pretty for much longer.

**Persuasion:** Well we girls have to look our best for our man? Tell you what, why don't I help you with your makeup?

_She opens the vial and slowly pours it over Swift Clouds head, she quickly gets off of her and allows the venom to engulf Swift Cloud, and she tries to scream but to no avail as the venom soon covers her entire body turning her into a...nightmare. _

**On route to New York**

_The Black Beauty is flying towards New York City, with Rocketeer alongside them and the Shadow's autogyro just behind them._

**Spiderman:** So what's the plan when we get there?

**Green Hornet:** We find the Goblin.

**Phantom:** Stop the bomb.

**Zorro:** Rescue Jackie.

**Kato:** And take down anyone that gets in our way.

_**I like it, simple and easy to remember.**_

**Kato:** Everyone hold on. It's going to be a bumpy landing.

**Brooklyn Bridge-Night**

_The bridge is in complete chaos, police and volunteers armed with Tommy guns and rifles are defending a makeshift barricade has been placed half way along the bridge, consisting of cars, vans and pretty much anything that can be used to fend off the Symbiotes trying brake though into the rest of the city._

**Police officer 1:** LET'EM HAVE IT BOYS!

_The defenders open fire into the group of Symbiotes as they drew nearer, slowing them down but not taking them down. Slowly, one by one they crawl their way over the barricade and start attacking police and volunteers. One Symbiote leaps over a car and jumps onto a volunteer._

**Volunteer:** AHHHHHHH!

_As the Symbiote bears its teeth and tries to feast on the man, it is suddenly hit with a barrage of bullets, causing it to fall of the man. Then more gunfire is heard, and the rest of the Symbiotes have been killed. _

**?:** You alright kid?

_As the volunteer sits up he turns to look at his saviour. Standing before him is is a middle aged cop wearing a black suit, yellow trench coat and fedora, and holding a Tommy gun smoking at its barrel. He walks over to the volunteer and offers him his hand to help him up._

**Volunteer:** Yea thanks!

_He takes the cop's hand and gets back on his feet. Then he hears a low beeping noise, coming from the cop's watch and sees the cop bring it up to his face._

**?:** This isTracy, go ahead.

**?: **Dick! Dick are you there? It's Commissioner Weston, what's the situation?

**Tracy:** The situation? WE'VE LOST THE DAMN ISLAND OF MANHATTEN, THAT'S THE SITUATION!

**Commissioner Weston:** Any casualties?

**Tracy:** Officers and civilians down! We need reinforcements, more officers, National Guard send help!

**Commissioner Weston: **I can't do that.

**Tracy:** DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! We'll lose this bridge if we don't get help.

**Commissioner Weston:** Dick! I'm sorry, but all my other officers a helping in the evacuation of the city and there has been no word from the army yet...Dick...your own your own for now.

_The transmission goes quiet; Tracy walks over to the edge of the bridge to look over at the smoking site of destruction that is Manhattan._

**Volunteer:** Well! Is help coming?

**Tracy:** We're own our own kid.

**Policeman:** DETECTIVE! MORE ARE COMMING!

_Tracy rushes over to the barricade and climbs up to get a better view. A huge horde of Symbiotes are charging towards them._

**Tracy:** THIS IS IT! THIS IS OUR LAST STAND! EVERYONE INTO POSISITION!

_He and the rest of the defenders ready their weapons and take aim at the Symbiotes. As they draw closer some of the volunteers lose their nerve and run off, the ones who remain are terrified and the volunteer that Tracy helped had just wet himself._

**Tracy:**...god help us.

_Just as the Symbiotes reach the barricade, an explosion goes off just between them, making Tracy shield his eyes then he notices a strange blue mist surrounds the barricade, looking out onto the bridge he sees that a group of Symbiotes are laying on the ground in front of them._

**Volunteer:** LOOK! UP THEIR!

_Tracy looks up to see...he didn't know what to think, a man...a flying man, wearing a gold helmet and what looked like a rocket on his back. He watches as the man flies behind and over them,_ _heading towards the rest of the horde, he can just make out the man firing what seemed like smoke grenades into them._

**Policeman 1:** Wait! Is that who I think it is?

**Policeman 2:** Yea it's that flying man...The Rocketeer!

**Policeman 3:** HEY DETECTIVE! INCOMING AT 6 O'CLOCK!

_Tracy turns round to see a low flying plane heading towards them, as it gets closer he realises that it's not a plane but a..._

**Tracy:** IS THAT A CAR!

_As it gets closer, the car detaches itself from the wings on its roof and drops over the barricade, missing the defenders by inches and landing just in front of them. It screeches to a halt and the occupants get out, they are an odd bunch, some dressed in bright colours and all wearing masks._

**Spiderman:** I think...I think I just puked in my mouth...a little bit.

**Phantom:** I thought we weren't going to make it.

**Green Hornet:** For a minute there, nor did I.

**Tracy:** HEY!

_The heroes look over to see a man in a yellow trench coat approach them._

**Tracy:** I'm Detective _**Dick Tracy**_.

**Green Hornet:** You're in charge here?

**Tracy:** Of what's left of us, care to explain what just happened?

_Suddenly the Rocketeer lands down amounts them._

**Rocketeer:** That's all of them cured now.

**Tracy:** What do you mean cured?

_He looks round to see that all the Symbiotes have been turned back into their human forms._

**Zorro:** We have cured them of their ailment, these people have been infected Señor and we have the means to help them.

**Tracy**: So do you know why these...things are attacking the city? You lot better start talking right now?

_Then a gust of wind start blowing around them as an autogyro is hovering just above them, a rope is thrown over the side and The Shadow slides down it and lands next to them._

**Shadow:** I'm afraid that this is only the beginning detective. A man calling himself The Goblin has placed a giant bomb somewhere here in Manhattan.

**Tracy:** What?

**Shadow:** And he's using these people to fend off anyone who might interfere with it going off.

**Tracy:** Going off? You mean he plans to destroy the city?

**Spiderman:** Yea! And we're going to stop him.

**Tracy:** YOU? A bunch of costume vigilantes and criminals? Yes I heard of some of you, Shadow, Green Hornet, and Rocketeer. I asked for the army not a circus!

**Phantom:** Sorry you feel that way, but we're all your getting.

**Spiderman:** We just have to find the Goblin and...

_There is a loud screeching sound coming from behind them, they turn round and see another lot of Symbiotes heading towards them._

**Shadow:** Everyone get ready.

_As the group arm themselves they notice that the Symbiotes have stopped in their tracks. Then a lone Symbiote separates itself from the rest of them, as it approaches them they can see that this one is different from the rest, it has a slender feminine body, with two tentacles portaging from its head like pigtails and is wearing a brown Stetson._

**Spiderman:** No...Jackie?

**A/N: Well it begins. What are our heroes going to do know? Can they bring themselves to hurt their friend and ally? Find out in the next chapter. feel free to comment and review, always love to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks **


End file.
